New Beginnings
by OfLoveAndLust
Summary: Harry Potter.... Wanted by every witch, but he only wants one witch. Ginny Weasley. And Ginny Weasley only wants one wizard.... Harry Potter. A story of romance, love, passion and humor!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I do not own anything but the plot!! Everything else belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!!

Ginny Weasley. Tall, slender, red headed, beautiful. All you need to know. Except of course if you're Harry James Potter. Then Ginny Weasley is more than those things you just read above. Yes, Harry goes deeper than that. Unlike most men. He goes for personality, passion, trust, honesty, blah, blah, blah. Not your typically man. Probably the only known man in all humanity that knows how to treat a lady. Every witch wants him and only witch can have him. Ginny Weasley.

"Oi, sweetheart! Oi! How 'bout some Fire Whiskey over here eh?!" A drunken wizard called over to the waitress. Ginny turned around and waved at him.

"I'll be right there sir!" She called back. The man looked disgruntled but nodded. She turned back to her co-worker and one of her best friends, Katie Bell. The two women worked at The Three Broomsticks, for almost four years now. A little job during Hogwarts now turned into a full time job while also training to become Healers at St. Mungo's. The two best friends lived together, worked together, ate together, watched muggle TV and movies together... Yeah they did just about everything together. Attached at the hips those two.

"I really wish all these ugly, old, wizards would stop coming in here! Why can't more handsome, young wizards come in more? I mean honestly!" Katie said, shaking her long brown haired head. Ginny laughed.

"You know that will never happen. But at least we get eye candy. There's no doubting that." Ginny said. Katie nodded.

"Yeah that's true. And we have the nice regulars. Even if they are old and ugly." She said, causing Ginny to laugh some more.

"I'll be right back." Ginny said and loaded a tray with Fire Whiskey shots. She walked over to the table containing the drunken wizard and his comrades. She set the tray down and smiled.

"There you guy gentlemen! Enjoy!" She said. They said their thanks and she walked back to Katie. The door opened and the bell jingled, causing the two waitresses to look over. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Oliver Wood, and Seamus Finnigan walked through the door, all of them chatting heartily and laughing. Katie looked over at the flushing Ginny and smiled.

"Oh well look who it is! Harry Potter!" She teased, gently pushing Ginny's shoulder. Ginny gave her a look that clearly read, 'Don't start!'

"Ginny! How's my little sister?" Ron asked, a huge smile on his face.

"I'm fine Ron how are you?" She returned the greeting.

"Ah you know how it is! Just taking one day at a time!" He said, and patted her hand. Ron and his best mates walked over to a booth in the corner, Harry smiling and giving Ginny a little wave. She returned the gesture. Oliver winked at Katie, causing her to start a fit of giggles. Ginny shook her head at her.

"You know he likes you! Why don't you just ask him to come over for dinner already? You know im a great cook! I wouldn't mind wining and dining you two one night." Ginny said. Katie looked at her, her eyes wide.

"Hey now! I'm just as good a cook as you are! So what if I burn my toast every once in a while? It happens to everyone!" She commented. Ginny snorted.

"Right! Well you want to take them or me?" Ginny asked, getting her pad and pencil out. Katie threw a hand out.

"I'll get them!" She said quickly and dashed off to the table. Ginny watched her flirt with Oliver and everyone else at the table. Except Harry. Katie knew he was off limits. No matter how many women wanted him, she knew deep down in her heart that he had a thing for Ginny and only Ginny. Women still threw themselves at him but he kindly and politely turn them down.

"So guys what can I get you?" Katie asked, her pencil at the ready.

"Bring us a couple of rounds of Fire Whiskey shots, and then after that, bring us some of that muggle beer. Don't care what kind, just bring them to us." Ron answered for everyone at the table. His fellow companions nodded in agreement and Katie wrote it all down.

"Alright... Anything else? We got some of those muggle appetizers, buffalo wings. They're really good actually." She encountered. Seamus rubbed his hands together.

"Yeah bring us some of those too!" He said giddily.

"Alright. Whiskey, beer and buffalo wings, coming up!" She smiled and walked off. She handed the ticket to Ginny who read it.

"Such men huh?" She laughed. Katie nodded.

"Oh yeah." And Katie started making the shots, while Ginny went in the back to get the muggle beer and buffalo wings started.

**------------------------------------**

"So that blonde last night mates... Let me tell ya! A wild cat in bed!" Seamus bragged. Ron rolled his eyes and Harry laughed. Oliver choked on his beer but joined Harry's laughter.

"Seamus how in the world do you get all these women?" Ron asked amazed. Seamus shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

"I'm that good my friend. I'm that good." He boasted.

"Obviously." Harry inquired. He looked off towards the bar, seeing Ginny cleaning glasses. He smiled a small smile.

"Harry you okay?" Ron asked. Harry blinked and looked at Ron.

"Yeah why?" He asked, feeling his cheeks get hot. Ron smiled slyly at him.

"You know why. My sister has got you hot and bothered." He said. Oliver and Seamus chuckled. Harry knew he couldn't save his ass now.

"Ron come on... Please don't start..." Harry begged. Ron held up his hands in defeat.

"Alright, alright! Sorry..." He said, and took a swig of his beer. It was time to turn the tables. "So Oliver... Katie is pretty gorgeous... You ever going to get the courage up and ask her out?" Oliver quickly took a shot of Fire Whiskey, cringing as the fire like alcohol ran down his throat.

"Sometime. But not right now. I like to keep my options open." He said, rolling the shot glass along his hands. Seamus snorted.

"She practically throwing herself at you man!" Seamus said. Oliver smiled.

"Yeah she is isn't she?" He said smugly. Everyone at the table laughed.

"So get after it mate! Come on!" Ron said, clapping Oliver on the back. Oliver scratched his chin and sighed.

"Yeah I guess I better get a move on." He said. The guys nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright. Before we leave I'll as her out. Happy?" He said.

"Very!" Seamus said. They continued to talk, mostly about women, drank some more and ate their buffalo wings.

"So have you heard from Hermione lately?" Katie asked Ginny as she was putting money in the cash register. Ginny shook her head no.

"No. Not since last week. But you know how she is. She's studying hard." Ginny said. Hermione had went to a muggle college to study to become a Biologist. That course of action was a surprise. Who would have thought Hermione was going to become a Biologist? But that was Hermione for you. Full of surprises. Once she got her degree she was going to movie back to England and start her job here.

"Yeah that's true. Nothing has changed about her." Katie said. After cleaning all the glasses and tidying up behind the bar and in the back, Ginny was ready to go home. And she knew her best friend was too. As the time passed slowly like a snail, the pubs customers started leaving. They all said their goodbyes to the two waitresses and soon, Harry, Ron, Oliver and Seamus were the only ones left. Ginny thought they stayed so late on purpose. They finally stood up, and walked over to the bar.

"Well ladies we are leaving. Had such a jolly good time." Ron said sarcastically. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.

"Right. Well goodnight then!" She said, shooing them off. Ron and Seamus walked out the door, leaving Harry and Oliver behind.

"Hey Katie? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Oliver asked her. Katie smiled dreamily.

"Of course you can." And followed him out the door. Now it was just Ginny and Harry. Awkward. Harry cleared his throat.

"So how have you been?" He asked her finally. Ginny smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh just fine. And yourself? How's Auror training going?" She asked him.

"I'm good. Yeah training is going really good. Me and Ron are going with Kingsley on Friday on real mission. Some wizard has been causing some trouble down in Knockturn Alley. Supposedly selling some dark magic artifacts." Harry said. Ginny listened intently, her mind wondering off.

'Merlin he's so handsome. And so intelligent...' She thought. She rested her head on her hand, listening to him go on about the mission. Harry had defiantly changed over the years since they all graduated Hogwarts. He was twenty-four and Ginny was twenty-three. Harry was tall, but not as tall as Ron of course. He was a little taller than Ginny, she met him almost eye to eye but not quite. His raven hair was unruly like always, but so sexy. His emerald green eyes shined with confidence and happiness. His body had filled out nicely from Quidditch and all the Auror physical training. Ginny had daydreamed about him without a shirt on for many years now. But lately, her daydreams had turned more intimate, and... Naughty.

"Ginny?" Harry's sweet voice brought her back to reality. She blinked up at him. "Are you alright? You seem a little flushed." He said. She shook her head and smiled shyly.

"Yes, yes im fine. I'm just hot. I mean im just feeling a little hot! Does it seem hot in here to you or is it just me?" She stuttered, getting more embrassed every time she spoke. Harry chuckled at her.

"I think it's just you." He said smirking at her. If she didn't know any better he was flirting with her. And she liked it.

"I think it is." She flirted back. He smiled at her and she returned that smile but with some white teeth. Just then the door opened and the bell jingled happily. Katie walked in, her own toothy grin plastered on her face.

"Oh Harry! The guys are waiting for you. And their getting impatient." She said, walking around the bar to stand next to Ginny.

"Right. Well I'll see you later." Harry to Ginny. She nodded. He waved to goodbye to Katie who waved back. As soon as the door shut behind him, Katie let out an excited yelp. Ginny looked at her curiously.

"Oliver _finally_ asked me out! Can you believe it?!" She said excitedly, hugging Ginny so tightly she thought she would faint from lack of air.

"Katie I can't breath!" She wheezed out.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry!" Katie giggled, and let go of Ginny.

"I'm glad you two are finally going out on a date. It's about bloody time!" She said, patting Katie on the shoulder. Katie huffed.

"I know! I can't believe it took him this long to ask me!" She said, suddenly the happiness leaving her face and voice.

"Don't get angry! Be happy! I mean it was worth the wait right?" Ginny asked hesitantly. Katie stood their, looking deeply in thought. She suddenly smiled.

"Yes, yes defiantly worth the wait!" She said and started jumping up and down like a little girl who just got a pony for her birthday. Ginny laughed at her. After an hour or two of cleaning the entire pub, the two best friends went home. They shared a flat in down town London. They lived their for two years, and loved it. They made the flat over, every room reflecting their personalities. Ginny walked into her room, throwing her bag onto a chair and collapsing onto her bed with a loud and heavy sigh. Katie stood in her doorway.

"You know you and Harry must of had a very interesting conversation when the rest of us were outside." Katie said. Ginny leaned up on her elbows to look at Katie.

"What are you talking about?" She asked her.

"Because when I walked in you two were looking at each other like a couple of love sick teenagers." Katie said. Ginny rolled her eyes and dropped her head back down onto her bed.

"Kate get real..." She said but trailed off.

"No you get real! You were blushing like you just seen Harry naked!" Katie exclaimed, jumping onto Ginny's bed laughing.

"Katie stop!" Ginny said, laughing with her. Katie kept jumping up and down on Ginny's bed, making her bounce.

"Not until you admit that you like Harry and want to be with him!" Katie said, her jumping intensifying.

"Alright, alright I like Harry! You happy now?!" She exclaimed, tripping Katie, causing her to fall onto the bed, out of breath.

"Yes! I knew it!" She said in victory. They laughed and talked for hours until Katie decided to go to bed. Ginny lay in her own bed, thinking about her night. She did like Harry. But she was beginning to have different feelings for him. Feelings that were tickling her insides. Butterflies flying around in her stomach. She loved Harry James Potter. And that was that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ron dear have you seen your sister lately?" Mrs. Weasley asked her son at breakfast on Saturday morning. Ron was of course stuffing his face with his mothers delicious food.

"Yeah mum I seen her last night at The Three Broomsticks." Ron said, gulping down some orange juice. Mrs. Weasley made a disgusted face.

"I still can't believe she works there! That place is horrible! No such lady and daughter of mine should work there!" Mrs. Weasley ranted. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Mum she's been there for four years now! Just give it up! She likes it there and she works with Katie. She has to make a living!" Ron said. Mrs. Weasley just shook her head. There was two loud pops and Fred and George Weasley walked into the kitchen.

"Morning mum!" They chimed at the same time. She smiled and accepted the kisses being placed among her rosy cheeks.

"Morning boys!" She greeted them, handing them their already loaded plates. They sat down across from Ron and grinned at him.

"And how's little Ronnyikins?" George ask while Fred snickered beside him. Ron glared at them.

"Shut up you prats!" He spat. They laughed at him. Every Saturday morning The Weasley's gathered at their childhood home to have breakfast with each other. It was a ritual now since everyone graduated Hogwarts and moved out on their own. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley found the house to be very lonely since all their children had gone. But found more time to go on vacations and not having to worry so much. But of course knowing Mrs. Weasley she always worried about her children. There was a loud pop and Ginny now walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley's smile grew bigger as she saw her one and only daughter enter the kitchen. She hugged her daughter tightly.

"Oh Ginny dear how are you?!" Mrs. Weasley squealed. Ginny hugged her mother back and sighed.

"I'm great mum you know that!" Ginny said with a laugh.

"I know dear but you know how I worry. It's a mother thing." Mrs. Weasley said, worry in her eyes. Ginny's mother seemed to worry about Ginny more than the rest of her children. But this was understandable. Ginny was the youngest and the only girl.

"I know mum." Ginny said, deciding she just better shut her trap. Mrs. Weasley smiled and gave her another quick hug.

"Here you go dear!" Her mother said, handing her, if possible, a bigger plate of food. Ginny licked her lips.

"Looks great mum!" Ginny said and sat down next to Ron.

"Where's Katie?" Ron asked her, shoveling another fork full of eggs into his mouth. Ginny curled her lip up in a disgusted frown.

"She's on her way. She had to take a shower first." Ginny answered. Ron nodded his head while chewing his food.

"So little sis how's business?" Fred asked.

"Good." Ginny simply said, forking up some eggs and putting them in her mouth.

"That's it? Just good?" George asked, an eyebrow raised. Ginny looked at him and nodded. The twins shrugged and went back to eating their breakfast. Mrs. Weasley continued to bustle about the kitchen, cleaning up her mess that she made. Mr. Weasley was one of four of the Weasley men who were not at the annual Saturday breakfast. Every other Saturday he worked overtime at The Ministry. Bill Weasley was with his new wife Fleur Delecour, the prissy French girl who was part Veela, on their Honeymoon in France. Charlie Weasley was busy as usual with his Dragon studying. He had started his own Dragon recovery for Dragons who were abused or abandoned. And last but not least, Percy Weasley was busy trying to keep his sanity at Azkaban Prison. It turned out when he was working at The Ministry he had stole object and wired money into a muggle account at a bank. He was of course fired and then immediately sent to Azkaban. The Weasley's had in a way disowned their son for his wrong doings. No matter how close and loving a family they were, no member of their family had ever done something so horrible and wrong. All The Weasley's still couldn't believe what Percy had done. The Twins actually believed he might have been switched at birth, but their was no denying that infamous red hair.

"Well Katie better hurry up and get here before her food gets cold!" Mrs. Weasley said, putting Katie's plate in the oven in the attempt to keep it warm. There was a loud pop and Katie stumbled into the kitchen.

"I still hate Apparating!" She said angrily, blowing some stray strands of hair out of her face. The Twins chuckled and she shot them a disgruntled glare. They dropped their heads back to their plates and continued to devour their breakfast in silence. Ron gave her a wave, seeing as he couldn't speak with his now full mouth of bacon. She waved back and walked over to Mrs. Weasley and gave her a hug. They talked for a minute and then Mrs. Weasley extracted her plate of food from the oven, handing it to her with a warm smile. Katie said her thanks and sat down across from Ginny. The family and friend ate their breakfast in silence at first and then conversations started. After a good two hours at The Burrow, Ginny and Katie Apparated home.

"So Oliver is picking me up at eight. You going to be okay by yourself?" Katie asked, her tone sympathetic for leaving her best friend behind. Ginny snorted.

"Katie I think I manage a few hours alone. It wouldn't be the first time." She said, walking into her room.

"Alright fine im just trying to be a good friend!" Katie called out. Ginny smiled. When eight o'clock arrived Katie was pacing back and forth nervously, waiting for Oliver to arrive.

"Will you calm down?! You're making me nervous!" Ginny said, making Katie sit on the couch and take a few deep breaths.

"He's late! I should have known! I should have known he was going to stand me up!" Katie suddenly cried out. Ginny looked at her in amazement.

"Are you kidding me?! Katie he's two minutes late! Relax! He did not stand you up!" Ginny told her, handing her a cup of hot tea. Katie chugged it down, wincing as the tea burned her throat. A loud pop was heard in the kitchen and Oliver walked into the living room, an apologetic smile on his face. Katie pretty much jumped to her feet and quickly walked over to greet him.

"Sorry I was late." He said sheepishly. Katie shook her head furiously.

"Oh no, no it's fine! Are you ready to go?" She asked hurriedly. Oliver looked at her and then at Ginny.

"Uh yeah, yeah lets go." He said, looking at her weirdly.

"Oh hi Oliver how are you? So good to see you! Yes, yes im doing great thanks! And yourself?" Ginny blurted out saracasticly. Katie glared at her. Oliver smile and laughed.

"Sorry Ginny. How are you?" He asked. She grinned.

"I'm great Oliver. Now you two crazy kids go out and enjoy yourselves!" Ginny said, waving them off.

"Right well be home later then!" Katie said, ushering Oliver towards the front door.

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! If someone breaks in and attacks me I'll handle it!" Ginny said, flopping down on the couch. Oliver chuckled and Katie shot her a pleading look that said 'Please shut up so we can go!'

"Okay bye!" Katie said and rushed Oliver out the door and let it slam behind them. Ginny burst out with laughter and closed her eyes. She opened them, sighed heavily and looked at the muggle TV.

"I guess it's just you and me tonight ole pal!" She said, and grabbed the remote. She turned on the TV and flipped through every channel until she turned it off in frustration. She slumped back on the couch and laid her head back. She stared at the ceiling, trying to make out pictures and writings.

"I need to get a life." She mumbled, and went to bed. Yeah that's right, she was that bored!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ginny was woken up by loud laughing and squealing. She turned towards her bedroom door and rubbed her eyes. She sighed and sat up. She threw her feet over the bed and quickly walked over to her bedroom door. She put her ear against it and heard muffled voices. She scrunched up her face in confusion. Then the light bulb in her head went off.

"Katie and Oliver." She whispered to herself. She cracked the door open and peered outside. She saw Katie and Oliver on the couch, the muffled voices had stop by seeing how they couldn't talk with each others mouths kissing furiously.

"Pent up sexual frustration." Ginny said nodding her head. "I'm gonna need a Silencing Charm for my room tonight. Like I want to _that_!" She said, pointing a finger at Oliver who was busy taking Katie's shirt off. As quietly as she could she closed her door. She grabbed her wand and silenced her room. No noise could get in now. She sighed to herself and snuggled back deeper into her warm bed. She quickly drifted off back to sleep, dreaming about Harry. Who else?

The next morning Ginny awoke from the sunshine flooding into her room. She grumbled something but then decided she better get out of bed. She looked at her clock and saw that it was ten o'clock. She put on her dressing robe, undid the Silencing Charm, and walked out of her bedroom. When she set foot into the living room she covered her eyes with her hand.

"Is it safe?" She called out. No answer. She slowly uncovered her hand and looked around the living room. It was clear. She smiled and walked into the kitchen. She made some coffee and toast. She was eating her toast, sipping her coffee, and reading The Daily Prophet, when Katie and Oliver walked into the kitchen. Ginny swore she had never seen Katie so happy before in her life. She also seemed to be glowing with happiness. Her skin looked more clear and shiny, her eyes more bright, and her hair also looked more shiny. Ginny stifled a giggle.

"Sex can do that to a girl." She mumbled to herself. She cleared her throat so the two love birds knew she was present. Their heads snapped in her direction and Katie let out a nervous and surprised laugh. Oliver went red in the face and gave Ginny a little wave. She gave them a toothy grin and waved back. Katie kissed Oliver goodbye and with a loud pop he was gone. Katie walked as slowly as she could into the kitchen and sat down next to Ginny. Before she had a chance to speak Ginny rose up a hand.

"Don't. I only heard and... Saw a little bit. You're safe." She explained. Katie sighed but then looked shocked.

"You saw us?!" She cried out. She covered her face with her hands and groaned.

"I just saw you two snogging that's it. And Oliver taking your shirt off but that was it!" Ginny said, Katie groaned louder. She removed her hands from her face, now showing red cheeks. Ginny laughed.

"I'm_ so_ embrassed!" Katie said, shaking her head. Ginny put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be! It's okay really! I put a Silencing Charm on my bedroom so you two were _completely_ safe! And in other words I hope you were safe in that way also..." Ginny said, bringing her coffee cup to her lips, a michevious grin playing on her lips. Katie let out a shock yelp.

"Ginny Weasley! Of course we were! I can't believe you! Stop teasing me you little witch!" Katie said, standing up from the table. Ginny erupted with laughter, and Katie finally joined her. The two women enjoyed their breakfast, chatted, and Ginny of course cracked a few more jokes at Katie's expense.

**---------------------------------**

Ginny Apparated to her parents house later on that evening. She walked into the kitchen to find her mother and father talking in hushed voices.

"Hi." Ginny said uneasily. Her parents jumped, clearly startled and looked over at her. Smiles on their faces.

"Hello dear." Her father greeted. Mrs. Weasley quickly bustled over to her daughter and hugged.

"Oh Ginny dear what a nice surprise!" Mrs. Weasley greeted her daughter. Ginny hugged her mother back and then made her way to her father who hugged her with just the same love and warmth as her mother.

"Miss your ole parents do you?" Mr. Weasley asked her, a glint in his eyes. Ginny grinned.

"You know it!" She said.

"I was just about to start dinner! Do you want to stay?" Mrs. Weasley asked her, walking over to the sink where some chicken was laying.

"Yeah thanks mum." She said. "Anyone else coming?" She added.

"Yes Ron and Harry are coming." Mrs. Weasley said, Ginny looked at her mother with wide eyes but quickly regained her composure.

"Oh really? How nice." She said sheepishly. Her father got a knowing look on his face and winked at her.

"Yes very nice indeed. Just a lovely young man Harry has become. Wouldn't you say Molly?" Mr. Weasley said. He kissed his wife on the cheek. She chuckled heartily.

"Oh yes dear such a nice young man. Finally filling out. But that could be from Auror training and I hope from my cooking also." Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny just smiled. Her parents knew how much Ginny liked Harry. Well only her father. Her mother was a little daft about the subject. Thirty minutes later Harry and Ron walked into the kitchen. Ron kissed his mothers cheek and received a hug in return. Harry greeted her the same way and also got his loving hug in return. They shook hands with Mr. Weasley and now sat down at the table with Ginny.

"Hey sis." Ron said. She smiled at him.

"Hi Ginny." Harry said. She smiled wider for Harry.

"So mum what's for dinner?" Ron asked. Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands together.

"Oh dear im making stuffed chicken, mashed potatoes, your favorite! Spinach, home made bread, black eyed peas and herb rice!" Mrs. Weasley said her menu. Everyone suddenly felt like they were starving. Ron rubbed in stomach and licked his lips. Ginny shook her head.

"Sounds heavenly mum." Ron said in a dreamy tone. Harry nodded.

"I told your mother she should have become a professional Chef!" Mr. Weasley said chuckling. Mrs. Weasley playfully hit his shoulder and smiled. After about an hour of muggle cooking and then some magic thrown in, dinner was ready. They all tucked in, talked lively, and enjoyed each others company.

**--------------------------------------**

After dinner the men retired to the living room while Ginny and her mother cleaned up in the kitchen. While scrubbing some dishes Mrs. Weasley nudged her daughter.

"Ginny dear can I talk to you about something?" She asked. Ginny looked at her mother.

"Of course mum. What do you want to talk to me about?" Ginny asked.

"I know you and your father think I don't know about... You know who!" Mrs. Weasley whispered the last three words. Ginny looked at her mother confused.

"Voldemort?" Ginny asked her eyebrows raised. Mrs. Weasley laughed while shaking her head.

"Oh no, no, no dear! I'm talking about _Harry_!" Mrs. Weasley whispered. Ginny's eyes went wide.

"What?!" She hissed. Mrs. Weasley looked at her taken aback.

"Oh come on now Ginny! There's no denying it!" Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny looked away from her mother. The dish she was scrubbing suddenly become more interesting.

"Mum..." Ginny sais softly.

"Ginny it's quite alright. You shouldn't be ashamed of your feelings for Harry." Mrs. Weasley said, putting a comforting hand on her daughters shoulder. Ginny looked up at her mother with a small smile. Mrs. Weasley returned it with a bigger smile.

"I love him mum. I really do." Ginny said. Mrs. Weasley didn't looked shocked at her daughters confession. Unshed tears suddenly filled Mrs. Weasley's eyes. Ginny hugged her mother.

"Oh Ginny dear that's so wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley whispered.

"I know." Ginny replied and hugged her mother tighter. She had just said confessed her feelings for Harry to her mother. She hadn't even told Katie that but somehow knew her best friend already knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Later on that night Ginny and Katie were sitting on the couch drinking hot chocolate and talking.

"And then he says I really want to be with you! You're my ideal woman!" Katie squealed. Ginny smiled and sipped her hot chocolate. Katie looked like she was in dream land. Her eyes glazed over a huge smile plastered on her face. Ginny wondered if that smile would ever vanish. Then she thought about Oliver breaking Katie's heart. Then that smile would vanish. And Ginny would beat Oliver to a bloody pulp. She shook the bad thought from her mind and set down her mug on the coffee table.

"Katie? Can I ask you something?" Ginny asked, hugging her knees to her chest. Katie looked at her serious now. Her smile reducing to a little grin.

"Of course you can! Shoot!" Katie said, now setting down her mug also. Ginny bit her bottom lip.

"Well it's about Harry..." Ginny trailed off, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Katie's huge smile made a come back.

"Ginny I know." Katie said simple. Ginny looked up at her, shock evident in her eyes.

"What? I.. I.. Mean you do?" She stuttered. Katie giggled.

"Of course I do! Pretty much _everyone_ knows that you love Harry!" Katie blurted out, now laughing. Ginny didn't think it was funny.

"Everyone knows?! Are you kidding me?!" Ginny hissed. She grabbed two handfuls of red hair and groaned. Katie's laughter grew.

"Of course! Ginny! You two were _made_ for each other!" Katie laughed. Ginny let go of her hair and glared daggers at Katie.

"It's _not_ funny Katie! No one is supposed to know!" Ginny growled. Katie immediately stopped laughing, and her huge smile vanished for good this time. Katie new to shut up and stop doing anything she was doing when that Weasley temper surfaced.

"Sorry." She said quietly, looking down at her hands. Ginny heaved a huge sigh.

"It's alright." She said to Katie, who looked up from her interesting hands to look Ginny in the eyes. "I can't believe this!" Ginny continued. Katie patted Ginny's hand in a comforting way. Ginny covered her eyes with her hand.

"Ginny it's not that bad! I mean im sure not _everyone _knows..." Katie trailed off by the sudden bolt from the couch to a pacing mad woman that was Ginny.

"Katie it is bad! What if someone tells Harry! I mean I want to be the one to tell him! Not some stranger on the street!" Ginny shouted desperately. Katie stood up to face her.

"Ginny please calm down!" Katie shouted and grabbed Ginny by the shoulders, making her stop her pacing and look her in the eyes. Katie gently shook her. "Ginny no one is going to tell Harry! Trust me! But I really think... I think..." Katie trailed off, now biting her lower lip and dropping her arms down to her sides, not making eye contact again.

"What Katie?" Ginny asked earnestly. Katie looked up at her.

"I think Harry already knows. I mean I think he loves you too." Katie said softly. Ginny was taken aback. Did Harry really love her? Is that why he always was so shy around her? Ginny felt herself smile. Katie looked at her curiously then smiled with her.

"I think you're right. Harry is always shy around me and I am always shy around him. So maybe..." Ginny said and Katie hugged her.

"He does Ginny. There's no denying it. The way he looks at you when you're not looking. It's so cute. You can see the love in that mans eyes for the love of his life." Katie whispered into Ginny's hair. Ginny laughed softly. "He loves you Ginny Weasley." Katie added and the two friends finished drinking their hot chocolate and went to bed, both happy with the men in their lives.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

"Mum! Mum! MUM!" Ron's loud booming voice could be heard through out The Burrow. He stomped down several flights of stairs looking for his mother. "Where is that bloody woman?!" He hissed, poking his head into various rooms, trying to spot a head of red hair.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! Quit shouting like a mad man! I'm right here!" His mothers voice said angrily at the bottom of the last floor landing. He rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Well then you should answer the first time I call you!" He growled. He met his mothers fierce gaze when he hit the bottom landing. Hands on her hips, foot tapping, and a frown plastered on her normally sweet and happy face.

"I was outside in the garden!" She growled back. She whipped around and over to the sink, taking off her muddy gloves. "Now get out there and get rid of those little potato headed vermin right this instant!" She said angrily, never turning around to look at him. Ron muttered things under his breath and stalked out of the back door towards the garden. There was a loud pop and Mrs. Weasley turned around to greet her twin sons.

"Hello dears!" She chimed.

"Hi Mum!" They both said together and kissed her cheeks. She chuckled and patted their cheeks affectionately.

"We're starved! What did you make for lunch mum?" Fred asked, eyeing the kitchen for any traces of food.

"Sorry boys it's all gone! You'll have to wait for supper!" She said, taking her gloves and magically making the mud and grim disappear from them, leaving them looking brand new. George moaned and Fred shook his head.

"But mum we're hungry now!" George whined. Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes at them.

"You'll have to wait for supper and that's that!" She scolded and the twins looked defeated. They nodded their head and marched out of the back door just like Ron did, muttering curses under their breath. Another loud pop sounded and Ginny walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Mum." She greeted and hugged her mother.

"Ginny dear how are you?" She asked smiling her usual cherry smile.

"Great. Mum? Can I ask you something?" Ginny asked her mother. Mrs. Weasley looked concerned.

"Why of course dear! What's the matter?" She asked.

"Do you know anyone else who know's that I love Harry?" Ginny whispered, looking around the kitchen to make sure no one was listening in.

"Well..." Mrs. Weasley said thoughtfully. "Your Father does of course, Ron does, Hermione does..." She started naming off people and Ginny stopped her.

"Fred and George don't know do they?" She asked hesitantly. If they knew she would be teased and tormented worse than ever by those two. Mrs. Weasley shook her head quickly.

"No dear. I don't think so. But it is Fred and George we're talking about." She said, and Ginny nodded her head. Oh yeah she knew.

"Harry isn't here is he?" Ginny asked suddenly, her eyes wide. Mrs. Weasley chortled.

"No, no dear. Just your brothers. Their out back in the garden. Ron is de-gnoming the garden for me and your brothers might be making it worse for him. You might want to go out back and see..." Mrs. Weasley said, and Ginny laughed.

"Of course mum." And she walked out the back door and to the garden. Ron was chasing after a gnome who seemed to like to duck between Ron's legs and making him trip every now and then. Fred and George sat on the little brick wall laughing hysterically at Ron. Ginny frowned and walked over to them. They saw her, waved and continued to laugh at Ron's expense.

"Could you guys be anymore mean?" She asked rudely. They smirked their famous michevious smirks and nodded.

"We could be!" They chimed together. Ginny rolled her eyes at them.

"Wankers..." She muttered under her breath and walked over to Ron.

"Be careful Gin! Right ruddy bastards those gnomes are!" George called after her.

"Watch your arse! Or they might just nip ya!" Fred also said. She shook her head and heard them laugh again.

"You little son of a bitch!" Ron yelled at the gnome that was running around him in circles. Ginny could see that Ron clearly need help so she took out her wand and Stunned the gnome. Ron snapped his head in her direction, a scowl on his face.

"I almost had him! I don't need your help or anyone elses!" He yelled the last part the Twins who were about to fall off the little brick wall with laughter.

"Chill out Ron I was just helping you! Besides you did need it!" She yelled back, putting her wand back in her back pocket. He sneered and walked over to another bush where Ginny heard laughter. There was another gnome.

"How many are there?" She asked Ron.

"There _was_ six and now this little arsehole is left!" He said kicking the bush. The gnome ran out from underneath it, straight at Ginny with it's little sharp teeth bared. She whipped out her wand again and Stunned it. It froze in place and fell over like a brick. Ron walked up to it and kicked it hard. A little squeak escaping it's frozen mouth. Ginny walked over to him

"You're welcome!" She said in a snood tone and turned around on her heels and marched off.

"I swear that girl has spent way to much time with Hermione." Ron muttered and picked up the gnome by the feet and threw him in the wheel barrel with the over six Stunned gnomes, and wheeled them over to the far side of the garden, where they turned them into lawn ornaments.

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I've had writer's block plus I've been without internet since last Friday and I was SO pissed!! The man who installed our Direct TV disconnected my internet like an utterly, and total idiot!! But I've FINALLY got it back and im telling you im SOOOOOOOOO happy!! The internet is like part of my life and I thought I was going to have withdrawls soon if I didn't get it back very, very quickly!! Well hope you enjoyed this chapter and stayed tuned for the next chapter!! Until next time my faithful readers!! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So mate you ever going to ask her out?" Ron asked his best friend from across their table at The Three Broomsticks. Harry was staring Ginny as she made and served drinks to her customers. He sighed, and focused on Ron. Ron had a knowing smirk on his face.

"I don't know Ron. I don't think I can do it." Harry said taking another quick glance at Ginny. Ron chuckled and took a swig of his butterbeer. After the last time him and his friends gathered at The Three Broomsticks he woke up with the worst hangover he had ever had. No alcohol for him tonight. Harry agreed.

"Yes you can! It's not that hard!" Ron said. Harry looked down at his hands. "Do you want to act it out?" Ron asked, a stupid grin on his face. Harry looked up at him eyes wide. He shook his head.

"What?! Ron I swear you're going mad!" Harry said while continuing to shake his head. Ron belted out laughter, causing two elderly witches to look over at him strangely.

"Harry come on! All you have to do is say 'Hey Ginny, I was just wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me this Friday night.' See that's not hard now is it?" Ron said. Harry studied him for a moment and then got serious.

"You're right. I'm acting like a bloody teenager who thinks he's allergic to girls." Harry said sighing. Ron laughed. "Alright I'll do it. I'll ask Ginny out." Ron nodded his head.

"Good on ya mate! Now go get her!" Ron said, giving Harry an encouraging pat on the back. Harry nervously rubbed his hands on his jeans and stood up. He ran a hand through his unruly raven hair, and walked over to Ginny at the bar. She was giving a drunk warlock his change and then looked up to see Harry approaching her.

"Hey Gin." Harry greeted, his marvelous smile plastered on his face. She couldn't help but put on her best smile also.

"Harry." She nodded. "Need another butterbeer?" She asked, grabbing a mug from underneath the counter. Harry quickly shook his head.

"No, no. I actually came over here to ask you something." He said, suddenly getting nervous. Ginny watched him closely.

"Go on." She urged. He looked back at Ron who gave a little hand gesture telling him to go on. He looked back at Ginny who had quirked an eyebrow at him. He felt stupid now and embrassed.

"I uh... I was uh... Wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me Friday night." He blurted out. Ginny looked taken aback but an even bigger smile came across her face. Harry immediately felt all nervousness leave his body and mind.

"Harry I'd love to." She said, her eyes glinting. He smiled back at her.

"Great! Um.. Well then I guess.. I guess I'll pick you up at six then?" He asked. She nodded.

"Sounds great." She said.

"Alright see you then." He said. She nodded her head again. He stood there, dumbfounded that she had actually said yes, and then noticed he wasn't saying anything else, but just standing there, like an idiot.

"Was there something else Harry?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Oh no, no! I was just uh.. Yeah.. Okay bye." He stuttered and walked quickly back to his table where Ron sat, anxious to hear what had happened.

"So?" Ron asked when Harry sat down.

"She said yes." Harry said, grinning at Ron.

"Brilliant!" Ron practically shouted. The two elderly witches looked back over at him and shook their gray heads. Ron gave them a little wave and a little smile. Harry chuckled.

"Old bats..." Ron muttered.

"I can't wait to spend one on one time with Ginny." Harry said dreamily. Ron raised both eyebrows in question. "I mean one on one time as in conversation and company... Not like that Ron you disgusting bastard!" Harry growled. Ron laughed. They two best friends finished their drinks and left. Harry and Ginny both saying their goodbyes shyly.

**--------------------------------------------------**

"Oh Katie help me!" Ginny cried out. Katie came running to her friends side. Ginny was having trouble trying to find something to wear for her date that night.

"Calm down Ginny we'll find something!" Katie said, coming to stand next to Ginny. Ginny made a weird noise in her throat and plopped down on her bed with a sigh.

"I don't have anything... Sexy." She whined. Katie laughed.

"Ginny you don't have to look 'sexy' to impress Harry. You've already impressed him by just being yourself!" Katie said, dragging her friend to her feet and walking her back over to her closet.

"Really?" Ginny asked. Katie nodded her head.

"Really, really." Katie pulled out a little black dress that she had seen Ginny wear two times. At a friends birthday party and then at a fancy dinner on a double date she went on with Katie.

"I can't wear that!" Ginny protested. Katie looked at her in shock.

"Why not?" Katie asked. "It's beautiful!"

"Because it's sexy!" Ginny said. Katie laughed harder.

"Oh my goodness girl! Okay listen you can be classy, sexy, glamourous, and even spiffy.. But no matter what you're still going to look beautiful. Wear this. Or I might just have to kill you." Katie said. Ginny glared at her and yanked the dress from her hand.

"Fine. I'll wear it. And not because you threatened me, because I do want to look 'sexy' for Harry." Ginny said in an undertone.

"Ohhhh la, la!" Katie sang. Ginny blushed and laughed. Katie left Ginny to get ready. Thinking she could handle the shoes, accessories, and makeup. Finally Ginny appeared in the living room, looking absolutely stunning. The little black dress was spaghetti strapped, so Ginny had a sleek looking silk black shawl draped around her shoulders. The dress came to just above her knees, showing off her long, slender legs which Katie was jealous of. She had fat legs even she was skinny also. But girls always have to pick out imperfections. The dress showed off her curves in all the right places. Her long red hair hung loose down her back in curls. Her makeup light, and her black high heeled sandals completing her classy look. Katie noticed she also had on a diamond necklace, matching bracelet and earrings. It was the set of jewelry that her mother passed down to her from her own mother. Ginny cherished them very much. Katie saw that Ginny was wearing the ring her father gave her for her sixteenth birthday. Silver band, and one simple diamond. Ginny also cherished that piece of jewelry.

"Ginny you look amazing!" Katie gasped and gave her best friend a hug.

"Thank you." Ginny blushed. They suddenly heard a loud pop and saw Harry entering the living room from the kitchen. He had on a ruby red button up dress shirt and black slacks on. Ginny felt her breath catch in her throat. He looked very handsome. Ginny could see the evident shock in Harry's face. He had that sexy smile on his face that made her melt inside.

"Hello Harry." Katie greeted him.

"Hi Katie how are you?" Harry responded politely.

"Fine thanks. And yourself?" Katie asked.

"Great." Harry simply answered, and look over at Ginny who bit her lip and blushed. "Ginny you look beautiful." Harry said, coming over to her now.

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." She inquired, giving his shirt a little tug. He laughed.

"Thanks."

"So you two have fun now and don't be late! She has a curfew!" Katie teased. Ginny and Harry laughed.

"I'll try to have her back on time." Harry went along. Ginny nodded.

"Alright well bye mum!" Ginny said, giving her best friend a quick hug. Katie pretended to cry.

"My little girl's growing up!"

"Bye Katie." Ginny said now, her tone warning and Katie stopped acting and waved goodbye to them. Ginny and Harry Apparated to a little Italian restaurant in muggle London. Ginny had never been before but Harry had once.

"How did you know I liked Italian food?" Ginny asked him while they took their seats in a little table near the back. Harry shrugged.

"Just a hunch." He said smiling. She smiled back.

"Well it's one of my favorite foods. Next to Chinese. And mums cooking of course." She said. Harry chuckled.

"That's true. Nothing beats your mums cooking." He said picking up his menu. After they ordered their food of Chicken Marsala and Spaghetti, the conversation started.

"Thank you Harry for taking me out tonight." Ginny told him.

"My pleasure." He said smirking. Ginny felt her stomach tighten. He was so handsome.

"So how's Auror training going so far?" Ginny asked him. 'Obivisouly it's done wonders to your body', she thought.

"Great. I love it. We get to go on our first tag along with Tonks on Monday." Harry said. Ginny nodded.

"That will be fun if it's with Tonks." She said smiling.

"Oh yeah tons." Harry joked. They chatted some more about work, Ginny's training to become a Healer, friends, gossip and other stuff. Finally their food arrived and they ate, talking every now and then. The food was that good. After having another glass of wine, Harry paid and they left. They didn't Apparate straight off, but walked down the busy London street, the refreshing cool air feeling wonderful.

"Thanks again Harry for dinner. It was wonderful." Ginny said next to him, her heels clicking against the sidewalk.

"You're welcome." He said. They walked along some more and then decided to Apparate back to Ginny's flat. When they arrived they found Katie snoring peacefully on the couch and decided it best not to wake her up. They went to Ginny's room. Now Harry started feeling nervous again. Once inside, Ginny turned on a lamp by her bedside, and took off her shawl. She put it away in her closest and turned to Harry.

"I'll be right back, im just going to change." She told him. He nodded and she disappeared into her bathroom. Harry walked around her room, looking and examining it. He stopped at her dresser, looking at the pictures that sat on top. There was one of her and Katie, smiling and waving at him. Another one of her in her fifth year, right after a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. Face windblown, her eyes bright with excitement. She looked beautiful. Harry grinned. Another picture was of her and her family. All smiling from ear to ear and staring back at Harry. The last one was of her, but in this picture she wasn't smiling. Instead she was sitting by a window, looking out at the snow that falling down. The look on her face was peaceful, thoughtful even. Her head rested against the wall, her knees hugging her chest. Harry thought about who took it, who had captured her in such beauty. Just then the bathroom door opened and Ginny walked out, clad in green pajama pants, and a long sleeved white shirt, that Harry noted, was a little tight. She walked over to him smiling.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked him, coming to stand next to him.

"Looking at your pictures." He said, looking back at them.

"Oh." She simply said, and Harry noticed her cheeks flush slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She looked up at him, grinned and shook her head.

"Nothing. Just this one picture." She said and picked up the picture of her looking out the window.

"I like it. It shows a different side to you." Harry said softly. She looked at him.

"And what side would that be?" She asked him genuinely curious.

"You look deep in thought. And you're not excepting it. Caught in normality. You're just... You." She said. Ginny smiled sweetly up at him.

"That's sweet Harry." She said softly. He grinned.

"Mum took it when I wasn't looking. She has one in her and dads bedroom. It's her favorite. And she said pretty much the same thing you just said." Ginny said. She set the picture back in it's place and sighed.

"Harry? Can I ask you something?" Ginny asked him. Harry looked at her.

"Of course you can. Anything." He said. Ginny locked eyes with him.

"Why did you ask me out Harry?" She asked. Harry felt his stomach churn. It was now or never.

"Because I like you Ginny. I really, really like you." He answered quietly.

"I really, really like you too Harry. And im glad you finally asked me out." Ginny said. She put her hand up to Harry's cheek. Her hand was warm and soft. Harry closed his eyes slowly, and covered her hand with his own. "And it's about time you did." Ginny added, making him open his eyes. Before he knew it, she captured his lips in a fiery, searing kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

1 Chapter 6

It seemed like forever until Ginny and Harry pulled away from each other. They stared at each other, both not knowing what to say. Ginny just got a sudden urge of braveness and went in for the kill. And Harry didn't seem to mind. But the look on his face made Ginny have second thoughts.

"Sorry... I'm sorry." She apologized, taking a few little steps back. A slight wave of hurt crossed over her face, and Harry quickly said something.

"Ginny no. No please don't apologize. You shouldn't apologize." Harry said, taking two steps towards her. She looked up at him and shrugged.

"Well the look on your face I just thought... I just thought you didn't want me to kiss you. Even though you were kissing me back with just as much force I was kissing you with." Ginny rambled and Harry put his hands gently on her shoulders to make her stop and look at him.

"I know I was Ginny. I wanted to. I'm glad you kissed me. I should have been the one to make the first move but I was just to nervous. So be glad you broke the ice." He said, grinning at his last words. Ginny smiled and laughed softly.

"I was nervous to. But I really like Harry. I always have." She confessed. Harry's features softened and he hugged her. Ginny hugged him back, taking in the scent of Harry. He smelled of fresh done laundry, the clean smell of just freshly showered, and a musky smell that drove Ginny's senses to overdrive.

"I've always liked you too Ginny." Harry said softly. She smiled. She pulled back from him, still in his arms.

"So where do we go from here?" She asked him.

"Well.. Since we both really, really like each other. I say we.. Give it a shot." Harry offered.

"Lets." Ginny said simply, and captured Harry's lips once again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand in the hair at the nape of his neck. Harry kept his hands around her waist, pulling his closer to her, deepening the kiss. Just then Ginny's door opened and Katie stood in the doorway, rubbing her eyes sleepily, but upon seeing the show in front of her, she became completely awake. Ginny and Harry quickly let go of each other, embrassed from being caught in the act. Katie had a stupid smirk on her face and she was nodding her head.

"Well it's about bloody time you two got together!" Katie said laughing. Ginny and Harry looked at each other and smiled.

"Goodnight Katie." Ginny said, walking over to Katie, and gently pushing her out of her doorway, Katie now smiling a big smile, and still laughing.

"Finally!" She yelled while she walked to her own bedroom, and Ginny closed the door, smiling also and shaking her head.

"That girl..." She muttered and walked back over to Harry.

"She's something alright." He said. Ginny nodded her head.

"Oh yeah." Ginny said, and Harry took her hand.

"I better get going." He said.

"Alright. Thank you again for a wonderful evening." She said. He smiled.

"My pleasure. There will be more wonderful evenings like tonight to come." He said and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow at your mum and dads." He said and she nodded. One more kiss and Harry was gone, leaving Ginny to toss and turn all night long, thinking about her night.

**------------------------------------------**

The next day Ginny and Katie got ready for another Weasley dinner. Mrs. Weasley said it would be a wonderful idea to bring Oliver with her. Katie didn't abject. Ginny decided on something casual and wore jeans and a cream colored jumper. She wore her hair down straight, and Katie wore jeans and a light blue blouse. She always wanted to look good for Oliver. But who doesn't want to look good for their boyfriends. Once they were ready and Ginny grabbed her famous pumpkin pie, and Katie grabbed her famous cheddar and broccoli rice casserole. They Apparated to The Burrow and arrived with a loud pop as usual. They entered the kitchen, smelling the delicious food that was cooking and hearing the lively chattering or family.

"Hey everybody!" Katie greeted, and everyone's smiling faces turned and greeted her along with their sister, daughter, and girlfriend. Mrs. Weasley had a huge grin on her face and she was directing it to Ginny. Ginny knew Harry must have told everyone the good news. It wasn't like Harry to announce such big news of him dating The Weasley's only daughter, since he always seemed to keep things to himself. She walked over to her mother first and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you dear." She whispered into Ginny's ear. Ginny smiled and kissed her mothers cheek. She walked away from her, giving her a wink and walked over to her father. She hugged him, she hugged all her brothers, hugged Hermione who had come to see everyone on her break from all her college classes, and she even gave Fleur a little awkward hug, and then made her way over to Harry. They hugged, gave each other a little kiss, and then looked at the entire family as they were 'awwing'. Ginny and Harry blushed, causing everyone to laugh out loud including the happy couple. While Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were trying to get dinner all the way prepared, everyone else talked and had drinks. Ginny glanced back and forth from Hermione and Ron to her mother who had a scowl on her face. Mrs. Weasley still didn't really like Fleur. And it was obvious.

"Oh no, no Mrz. Weazley, 'ou shouldn't put all zat ginger in ze zweet potatoes!" Fleur told Mrs. Weasley who shot her daggers. Ginny stifled a laugh and turned back to her conversation with Hermione and Ron.

"All my classes are great!" Hermione stated smiling, and Ron rolled his eyes.

"That's great Hermione im very happy for you!" Ginny told her. "Excuse me for a moment guys." And Ginny walked into the back yard where the rest of the Weasley clan was including Harry. She walked over to him, welcoming his arm around her shoulders. He places a tender kiss against her head and she smiled.

"Aww such a cute ickle couple!" George said in mock baby tone. Fred laughed, Bill and Charlie choked on their pumpkin juice, and Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"Ha, ha very funny!" She retorted. Harry chuckled. She nudged him in the stomach and he immediately shut up.

"Oh come little sis they're just joking!" Bill said grinning. Ginny snorted.

"Oh yeah you mean like when we thought you were just joking about marrying Fleur? Yeah that was _hilarious_!" She said, and pretended to laugh hysterically. Bill straightened up, clearly not laughing.

"You better watch it Ginny." He growled. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh real mature Ginny!" Charlie told her. She glared at him.

"Come on Harry lets go inside." She told Harry, taking his hand and leading him towards the back door. She heard curses and muttering behind them but didn't care. It was a brother and sister thing. They all knew that. Once back inside Mrs. Weasley had just set the last item of food on the table.

"It's ready!" She told them smiling, her smile fading when Fleur came to stand next to her, her own beaming smile on her face.

"Letz eat!" She said cheerily. Ginny and Harry smirked at Mrs. Weasley. Ginny turned back to the back door.

"Come and eat!" She called to everyone outside. She though an earthquake was happening, but it was just the feet of her family running to dig into their mothers cooking. Everyone seated themselves at the table, and piled their plates full of wonderful, colorful, and delicious food. Once everyone got everything they wanted on their plates, the conversations began.

"This casserole is _wonderful_ Katie!" Hermione complimented. Katie beamed and so did Oliver. Obviously proud of his girlfriend.

"Ron you're going to have to come to the store to check out our latest addition." Fred said. Ron looked up from his plate, a mouthful of sweet potatoes.

"Ronald chew with your mouth closed!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. He frowned and closed his mouth.

"There called Jumping Hot Toad Beans." George continued for his twin brother.

"Those sound awful." Ginny stated. The Twins shot her both the same looks and she looked back down at her food.

"What do they do?" Ron asked, clearly curious. The twins grinned.

"Well they look like normal green jelly beans, but once you pop them into your mouth, they become hot and turn into jelly frogs right in your mouth! They're so life like its' amazing! It really freaks out the woman though. Had about six of them run out of the store, but their boyfriends or husbands still buy two bags full." Fred said, and him and his brother laughed. Ron joined in along with the rest of the Weasley men, even Mr. Weasley who stopped after catching the look his wife was giving him. The women at the table didn't like the new gag. Fleur had dropped her fork, and looked at Bill. He rubbed her back, but kept the grin on his face, chuckling slightly. After dinner came desert, and everyone enjoyed Ginny's famous pumpkin pie, her mothers pudding and cookies, and Fleur had bad green jello. But she had second thoughts about eating it after thinking about Fred and Georges new gag. The bowl set untouched on the counter, and Fleur had a frown on her face after seeing no one else wanted to eat it either. After a few mean looks at Bill, he finally broke down and ate two bowls full of the green jello. Every now and then Fleur would cringe at the sight of the green substance gilling on the spoon right before it entered her husbands mouth. More chatting about work and other things, it was time to relax and enjoy everybody's company in the living room by the warm fire. After Mrs. Weasley enchanted the dishes to clean themselves, she joined everyone in the living room.

"... It nearly burnt all my hair off my head the ruddy bastard!" Charlie finished telling his story of a Hungarian Horntail, which clearly about burnt all that infamous Weasley red hair right off his head.

"Charlie! Watch your language!" Mrs. Weasley scolded him, sitting down next to her husband.

"Sorry mum." Charlie apologized. "So Gin how's Healer training going?"

"Good. Me and Katie got to practice on a dummy that Doctor Waffley charmed to have symptoms of a normal case of the measles. We cured them of course. And then he charmed it to spit up slugs." Ginny said, looking at Ron who went very pale.

"He did what?" He squeaked. Hermione patted Ron's hand comfortingly.

"Yep. He sure did. I couldn't help but laugh thinking about what happened to you in your second year at Hogwarts. Doctor Waffley looked at me quite funny. But I couldn't help it." Ginny said, starting to laugh, everyone joined her but Hermione and Ron. Ron looked like he was about to kill her and Hermione was frowning and shaking her head. Ginny smiled innocently and shrugged her shoulders.

"I knew mum had gotten cursed when she had a daughter." Ron muttered angrily under his breath. Hermione now patted his back in a way to calm him down. More talking and laughing occurred during the next two hours and then everyone decided it was time to leave.

"Bye mum. I'll see you on Christmas Eve. Dinner was great." Charlie said, hugging and kissing his mothers cheek goodbye. Unshed tears were beginning to form in her eyes, seeing all her children leave. Especially Charlie who lived in Romania and only came for Holidays and special visits.

"Goodbye dear." She choked out.

"Oh mum don't cry! Christmas is only two months away! It's not that long!" Charlie said, embracing his mother again.

"It seems like forever to me!" She wailed and clung to him. Charlie looked pleading to everyone in the room and they all just smirked back at him. Mr. Weasley walked over to his wife and son, taking Mrs. Weasley by the shoulders.

"Molly dear, come on, Charlie has to get home. Besides, you have to tell everyone else goodbye." Mr. Weasley said. Mrs. Weasley cried even harder. Mr. Weasley immediately wished he hadn't said that. Mrs. Weasley let go of Charlie and made her way over to Bill. Bill and Fleur lived in a little cottage outside of France, where they both worked at the French Gringotts Bank.

"Bye Mum. We'll come visit before Christmas." Bill said in a reassuring tone. Mrs. Weasley nodded silently while wiping tears from her cheeks. They hugged and Fleur walked over to Mrs. Weasley.

"Goodbye Mrz. Weazley! Zee you zoon!" She said, kissing air on both sides of Mrs. Weasley cheeks. They hugged awkwardly. Fred and George were next to hug their mother goodbye, wiping the tears off their jackets once they released her.

"We don't know why your crying over us mum! We're here just about every day! So is Ginny and Ron!" Fred said, staring at his mother. She sniffed.

"I know but... Oh Fred just shut it and give me a kiss goodbye!" She cried, and Fred did as he was told. George rolled his eyes and kissed his mother as well. Ron hugged her next, followed by Hermione who also said she'd be there for Christmas. Katie hugged her, said she could keep the rest of her casserole, and walked back over to Ginny and Harry. They were the last ones. Ginny went first. Seeing that Harry didn't want Mrs. Weasley to say something embrassing to him.

"Bye Mum. I'll see you tomorrow." Ginny said hugging her. Mrs. Weasley nodded and hugged Ginny tightly.

"Goodbye dear!" She said, and released her, not even giving her time to move out of the way, Mrs. Weasley quickly walked over to Harry and gave him a bear like hug. He patted her back awkwardly.

"Oh Harry! You've made us all so proud! And now that you're dating Ginny... We're so happy that our little girl got her senses together!" Mrs. Weasley wailed. Harry looked at Ginny who turned as red as a beet.

"Mum!" Ginny hissed. Mrs. Weasley let go of Harry.

"What?" She said innocently. Ginny shook her head and Harry grinned.

"Bye Mrs. Weasley. Dinner was wonderful, thank you." He said. Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Anytime dear! You know you're always welcomes here! You're family!" Mrs. Weasley said. Harry hugged her again, and avoiding the smirks around the room, walked back over to Ginny. Oliver was the last one, and after he said his goodbye, also followed by a tear stained jacket, everyone said goodbye once more and left, leaving a crying Mrs. Weasley and a Mr. Weasley, who was going to spend the rest of the night comforting his wife.

**------------------------------------------------**

"I've never seen Mum act like in a long time!" Ginny said, shock in her voice. Katie giggled. It was just the two best friends now, both boyfriends at home and in bed, while they stayed up, recapping that nights events.

"Well actually it hasn't been that long ago." Katie said, trying to suppress her giggling. Ginny looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"At Bill and Fleur's wedding... She was crying hysterically! Maybe even worse than tonight!" Katie said, her fits of giggling erupting under her self control. Ginny joined her.

"Oh yeah! I forgot!" She said and they laughed even harder. After more talking and laughing, they decided they better go to bed.

"Goodnight Katie." Ginny said.

"Goodnight Ginny. See you in the morning." Katie said, and walked to her bedroom, closing the door. Ginny dressed in her pajamas and climbed in her big, comfortable bed, and sighed deeply.

"What a night." She whispered in the night, and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So are you going out with Oliver again tonight?" Ginny asked Katie during a break from their Healer tests. Katie sighed dreamily.

"Of course! He's actually cooking us a home made dinner for two at his place tonight!" She said. Ginny rolled her eyes. She was happy for her friend that she finally found a boyfriend, and one that loved her just as much as she loved him, but she was a little over the top with it. She drooled over Oliver like he was a Greek God or something. It annoyed Ginny immensely.

"Sounds great." She said dryly. Katie looked at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just can't help it!" She said defending herself.

"I know, I know. _I'm_ sorry." Ginny said, drumming her fingers on the nursing island in the hallway they were in.

"Aren't you and Harry doing something tonight?" Katie asked her curiously.

"Yeah. But nothing special. Just the usual." Ginny answered. It was now the beginning of December, and her and Harry had been dating for two months now. Ginny couldn't have been more happier. Though she still hadn't confessed her undying love for Harry yet, but it was only two months in and she didn't want to scare him off. But in the back of her mind she wanted to wait and see if he told her he loved her first.

"Now I know that's not true! Harry always has a surprise up his sleeve for you. That man's pretty creative." Katie said. Ginny nodded. It was true. Harry had been surprising Ginny every time they'd gone out. Ginny was actually getting kind of sick of it. She knew Harry was trying to impress her, and at first it was cute, but now it was driving her mad. She just wanted him to be himself like he used to be when they were back at Hogwarts and before he asked her out on their first date.

"He is Katie but im getting sick of all the surprises! I just want to be normal with him. Ever since we've been going out everything is sort of tense. We're not ourselves!" Ginny told her best friend. Katie looked at her and then giggled.

"You guys don't seem tense when I catch you guys snogging each other to death." Ginny playfully hit her arm.

"Well that's because that's the only thing we don't 'tense' over." Ginny said, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"It's normal Ginny! And plus, just tell Harry how you feel! So you _both_ can start acting like yourselves! No since in lying to each other in your relationship!" Katie lectured and Ginny nodded her head again.

"You're right. I'll tell him tonight when he comes over. And you are staying over at Oliver's again right?" Ginny said the last part smirking. Now it was Katie's cheeks that went red.

"Yes." She said sheepishly. Ginny laughed. After finishing up their Healer tests the girls clocked out and went home. Katie packed her over night bag and changed into what Ginny called her 'Oliver clothes' in which Katie wore something tight and revealing.

"Honestly Katie you look like a scarlet woman in those clothes." Ginny stated while seeping tea. Katie scoffed.

"Ginny! How dare you!" She said disbelieving. Ginny chuckled. "Alright well im leaving. See you tomorrow." She said.

"Alright, have fun, and remember be safe, wear protection!" Ginny joked, causing Katie to send a flying pillow at Ginny's head. The girls burst out in laughter and Katie finally left. Ginny snuggled deeper into the couch with her book and cup of tea. An hour had past when there was a loud pop and Harry entered the living room with a brood smile on his face. Ginny greeted him with the same smile.

"Hey love." Harry greeted and kissed her softly while seating down next to his girlfriend.

"Hello. And how are we this evening?" Ginny said, now snuggling closer to him.

"Wonderful. So I got a surprise for you..." He started but Ginny cut him off. She sat up and faced him.

"Harry stop." She said, holding up her hands. Harry looked at her confused.

"What? Stop what?" He asked, now sitting up straight and looking into her eyes.

"The surprises. I've had enough of them." She said, seeing the hurt in his eyes. "Oh Harry I don't mean it mean! I just... I just want us to be normal!" She blurted out, now standing up from the couch.

"Gin what are you talking about?" He asked, now standing up to face her.

"I'm talking about all the surprises you do! I mean yes they were cute and fun when we first started going out but Harry don't you see? We aren't ourselves! We're all tensed up when were around each other unless we're snogging each other senseless!" Ginny raved. Harry stared at her.

"I was always surprising you because I thought that's what you wanted." Harry said. Ginny smiled and took his hand in hers.

"I did Harry. I'm not saying I don't ever want surprises, but I do want us to be ourselves." Ginny said. Harry smiled.

"Alright. I understand. And I guess we have been sort of tense like you said. I know I do. Except for when we're... Snogging." He said the last part shyly. Ginny giggled.

"I do like that part." She purred. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Oh you do now do you?" Harry said, and lowered his lips to Ginny's. They stayed like that for a good while, then moved it to the couch. It was a full on snogging session. Hair was ruffled, faces flushed, lips swollen, you name it, it was happening. Finally they took a break, both panting like mad.

"Yep, defiantly not tense when we do that." Harry said, breathing heavily. Ginny laughed. Harry leaned down to place a kiss to her neck, making Ginny's eyes flutter closed.

"So what now?" She asked softly. Harry stopped his attack on her neck and lifted his head to look into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked half curious and half scared at what he thought she was implying. After the fact dawned on her of what she had just said she covered her eyes with her hand while laughing.

"Oh Harry no, no I didn't mean _that_!" She laughed and Harry joined her.

"Oh okay, you scared me there for a moment." He said. Ginny and Harry had both decided they wouldn't take the sex step until they were both sure that they wanted to. Harry respected Ginny more than that. And would never take advantage of her.

"You wanna watch a muggle movie?" Ginny asked him. Harry thought for a moment and then nodded.

"What do you have in mind?" Harry asked her. Now Ginny looked lost in thought.

"How about... Sleepless in Seattle?" She asked, an eyebrow quirked. Harry groaned.

"Ohh a chick flick? Do we have to?" Harry mocked whined. Ginny smiled evilly.

"Oh yes we do! This is _my_ surprise for you!" Ginny said. Harry chuckled. The rest of the night consisted of Sleepless in Seattle, more snogging, and then the happy, surprise free, couple fell asleep in each others arms.


	8. Author's Note

1 **Author's Note**

**Sorry I haven't updated folks but im starting two new fanfics for Batman Begins, I got a thing for Christian Bale who is FREAKING HOTT!!!! To bad he's married and has a little girl who isn't even one yet!!!! But hey that doesn't stop us women from fantasying about hott celebs does it? NO!!!! And im also starting a new Pirates of the Caribbean fic!! So please bare with me as I start my two new fics and PLEASE read them if you are one my faithful readers and fans!!!! But have no fear im also going to continue this fic too!! Alright that's about it so please read my latest additions!!!! Thank you!!!!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ginny awoke the next morning feeling very, very groggy. Then she remembered falling asleep on the couch, not the most comfortable place to sleep, and how she fell asleep in... Harry's arms. That brought a smile to her face. She looked up, his face so peaceful with sleep. She gently slide his body from him soft, but firm grasp, and went to the bathroom. After doing her morning rituals, she got dressed in new clothes, and walked back into the living room, seeing that Harry was still asleep. She shook her head, and walked over to him, crawling from his feet all the way up to his chest sleekly, and kissed the bottom of this neck up to his lips, causing him to jump, then realize where and who he was with. He kissed her back gently, and then parted, smiling.

"Well good morning to you too." He said hoarsely. Ginny chuckled.

"Good morning." She said, and kissed him again. After they parted again she rested her head on his chest, tracing lazy circles with her index finger.

"This is nice." Harry said softly, lightly grazing her arms with his hand. Ginny furrowed her brow in question.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Laying here with you. It's peaceful. It feels right you know?" He answered, giving her shoulder a loving squeeze. She smiled, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Yes, I know." She said, leaned up, and kissed him softly on the lips. "What do you want for breakfast?" She asked him, gazing into his emerald green eyes. His face contorted into thought, and then after a couple of seconds he answered.

"Pancakes and coffee?" Ginny nodded.

"Sounds wonderful." She said, and got up off of him, a low groan escaping his lips. She grinned and walked into the kitchen, hearing the effects of stretching after sleeping on a cramped sofa all night long. After Ginny made the pancakes and coffee, they sat down at the table and ate, talking every now and then. Afterwards, Ginny used magic so the dishes would wash themselves, and her and Harry went back into the living room and watched the muggle news.

"It's amazing what goes on in the world these days. Both muggle and magical." Harry stated. Ginny snorted and nodded.

"I hear ya!" She said.

"I guess I better get home and take a shower and all that good stuff." Harry said, standing up from the couch. Ginny stood up with him.

"You could shower over here. I'll wash your clothes for you." She said, almost pleading. She didn't want him to go. Harry smirked.

"You really don't want me to go do you?" He asked. She grinned and nodded.

"No. I want you to stay as long as possible. Is that so bad?" She asked, slightly sticking out her bottom lip, causing Harry to chuckle as he took her in his arms.

"If you can wash my clothes that fast, then yes I'll stay." He said. Ginny smiled.

"You got it!" She said, and stepped out of his arms with a devilish smirk on her lips. "Strip." She stated. Harry's eyes grew wide and he sputtered.

"Excuse me?!" He asked shocked.

"You heard me."

"Gin are you serious?"

"Yep." Ginny said, walking closer to him, tugging on the bottom of his jumper. He she heard him gulp softly.

"Gin..." Harry started, but Ginny cut him off.

"What are you so shy for Harry? It's just me. You know you're going to be _completely_ naked in front of me someday. I mean right now you'll only be in your boxers. So what's the big deal?" Ginny stated. Harry couldn't believe the shy Ginny he knew all these years was asking this of him. Guess the little shy red headed girl had grown up. _Really _grown up. Harry then understood. They were a couple now. And someday, he was going to be completely naked in front of her. And she would be completely naked in front of him. That brought his hopes up. He then smiled, matching her own devilish smirk. He saw her eyes give a little flash of control. She got him to do what she wanted. He gave in. And he was more than happy to.

"Alright. You got it. _Ma'am_." He added hoarsely. Ginny felt her stomach give a hot spark. He was so sexy. And he was _all_ hers. She couldn't wait to see him just standing in front of her with only his boxers on. Then the day he will be completely naked in front of her. She brought her attention back to her boyfriend, the love of her life, as he started to pull his jumper over his head. Ginny licked her lips quickly, watching him. He threw his jumper on the couch, leaving him in his pants and under shirt. He took off the undershirt smoothly, revealing his smooth, toned muscles. Ginny gasped softly, causing Harry to look at her, a smile plastered on his oh so sexy face. She smiled back at him, feeling a soft blush rise up in her cheeks. He unbuttoned his jeans, and took them off one leg at a time. There he stood in only his boxers, and Ginny was ready to pounce on him. She started towards him when she heard a key in the door, unlocking, and she gasped, her eyes wide, and before the door opened, she caught a quick glimpse of Harry running for his clothes on the couch, and then toppling over the back of the couch, landing with a dull THUD on the hard wood floor. The door opened and there stood Katie and Oliver, both had cups of coffee in their hands, laughing at whatever they were talking about. But that laughter faded away as their eyes fell on a flushed Ginny, breathing heavily from embrassament. Katie surveyed the scene, then brought her eyes back on Ginny, who was smiling stupidly.

"Hey guys! Didn't except you home so soon! Oliver what a nice surprise!" Ginny said quickly, walking over to them, giving them each a quick hug. Katie and Oliver stared at her like she wasn't Ginny, but some mad patient that escaped St. Mungo's.

"Ginny what's going on?" Katie asked her, hanging her keys on the hook behind the door. Ginny fluttered her eyes innocently.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, a little laugh escaping her lips. Katie waved her hand at Ginny.

"You! What's the matter with you?" She asked, walking over to her friend and grasping her shoulders, giving them a little shake. Ginny sighed, and then pursed her lips.

"Harry is here... _Only_ in his boxers." Ginny strained out. Katie's eyes widened and then gave a little "Oh" and smiled. She turned to Oliver with a huge smile on her face.

"Honey, will you come into the kitchen with me please?" She asked merrily, and Oliver looked as if he didn't' know where the hell he was. He just nodded and let Katie lead him into the kitchen. She looked back at Ginny and winked at her. Ginny stuck her tongue out at her and then jogged over to Harry who was still lying face down on the hard wood floor.

"Harry! Are you okay?!" Ginny asked him, kneeling down beside him, helping him up.

"Yeah im fine. Gods that was embrassing! If only they knew I was here in my boxers Gin!" Harry whispered, covering himself with his clothes like he was naked. Ginny bit her lower lip and Harry groaned softly.

"They know!" He said in disbelief. Ginny quickly shook her head.

"No, no! Just Katie, Oliver doesn't. So you better leave while they're still in the kitchen. So you won't be embrassed in front of him." Ginny said and Harry nodded.

"Right. Well I guess we can continue this some other time then." He said smirking, and kissed her. She grinned.

"Anytime." She said and kissed him again. She helped him to his feet, and made sure the coast was clear, and then with a loud pop he was gone. Ginny just hoped from his embrassament he didn't end up some where public. Then he would _really_, _really_ be embrassed.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

Later on that night Harry came back over to spend the night with Ginny again, but both planned on sleeping in her comfy bed instead of on the uncomfortable couch again. Katie gave her hell for the rest of the day, but Ginny was glad when she said she was spending the night with Oliver again. After Ginny and Harry spent a quiet, romantic dinner together, Ginny changed into her pajamas and waited for Harry. She sat up in bed, propped up by two pillows, looking at a magazine. After a couple of minutes she heard her bathroom door click open and she looked up from her magazine to see Harry leaning against the panel of the door, grinning sexily at her. She stared hungrily at his body. His strong, toned arms, down to his toned chest and six back. She was thirsty and she knew he would quench her thirst. She laughed.

"Another preview I see?" She joked and Harry nodded his head. She patted the bed next to her. "Well get over here sexy." She said and Harry strode over to the bed and crawled over to her. He kissed her hungrily, causing Ginny to moan in her throat.

"Are you sure this is okay?" He whispered against her neck as he attacked it with kisses. She clung to his shoulders.

"Yes." She breathed out. "Oh yes it's okay. It's always okay." She said desperately. She needed him. She wanted him.

"Gods Gin you feel so good..." He trailed off, his fiery hot kisses trailing down from her neck, down the middle of her breasts to her stomach. She softly dug her nails into his back, moaning softly.

"Oh Harry, don't stop... Please don't stop." She begged, and he stopped, causing her to moan in protest. "I thought I said don't stop..." She pleaded weakly, but he captured her lips with his own, his tongue begging for entrance. She opened her mouth willingly, their tongues playing with each other. She moved her mouth down to his shoulder, nipping it slightly, causing Harry to hiss with pleasure. She moved him onto his back, so she now was on top. She closed her mouth over his, teasing his tongue, and then moving her tongue down to his chest, her teeth grazing over his nipples, causing him to moan. She kissed a fiery trail down his chest to his stomach, causing his hands to trace into her hair.

"Oh Gin... Oh Merlin." He groaned, and she smiled against his stomach. She suddenly stopped, looking up at Harry, who's emerald green eyes were dark with lust, and glazed over.

"What's the matter Gin?" He breathed. She sighed.

"I can't Harry. Doing... That... To you grosses me out. Just the thought..." She trailed off, feeling her cheeks burn with embrassament. Harry pulled her up to his chest, and kissed the top of her head.

"Love you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. There's no pressure between us okay?" He said soothingly to her. She nodded and kissed his chest.

"Harry..." She started, and leaned up to look into his eyes. He gazed back at her, questioning in his eyes.

"What love?" He asked softly, making her heart melt. She smiled a small smile.

"I love you." She said quietly. She saw his eyes give a little flash of shock but then a huge smile came across his face and he kissed her softly but firmly.

"Oh Gin, I love you too." He said and kissed her again. They snogged for a little while, then laid in each others arms, talking softly and then feel asleep. Ginny feeling contempt knowing that she finally confessed her true feelings for Harry, and knowing he felt the same way about her. Harry was so happy that Ginny told him she loved him, and that he could finally tell her without the fear of rejection. But he should have known that she wouldn't have rejected him. They were soul mates. A one true love.


	10. Chapter 10

1 Chapter 10

"Ginny! Ginny I need you _here!_" Katie called to Ginny who was off in her own little world, completely ignoring her Healer training session.

"Oh sorry! I'm coming!" She called back and jogged over to Katie who was trying to calm down the patient who was crying hysterically because he thought he was going to lose his leg.

"Mr. Hopkins please calm down! You're going to be just fine!" Katie tried to remain calm, but Ginny could see she was about to lose it.

"Katie why don't you take a break? I'll take it from here." Ginny said, patting Katie softly on the shoulder. Mr. Hopkins eyes grew wide.

"You! You're going to take care of me! You're not even paying attention to your job and _you're_ going to take care of _me_?!" He cried, glaring at her. Ginny swallowed.

"Mr. Hopkins I assure you im doing my job. I know what im doing." Ginny said calmly. Mr. Hopkins rolled his eyes, gave a great snort, but stopped slinging his arms around and crying, so Ginny was able to save his leg. How his leg was almost completely severed off, Ginny didn't know. She heard him mumbling curses about a mad Hippogriff, but she just did her job, and put a spell on him to make him sleep peacefully. Ginny walked out into the hall to see Katie sitting on the floor, hugging her knees, looking like she was about to fall asleep right there, sitting upright, in a hospital hallway. Ginny sat down next to her, examining her friend.

"What's wrong with you?" Ginny asked. Katie looked at her friend and sighed.

"Oliver's what's the matter with me." Katie said, rolling her eyes. Ginny shook her head.

"What? Why?" She continued to ask. Katie sighed again.

"You really want to know?" Katie said, giving her best friend the look that said, 'You ask, I'll tell you every little detail.' Ginny then shuddered and shook her head quickly.

"Nevermind. I think I already know." She said, disgust evident in her voice, causing Katie to chuckle lightly. "He's that good eh?" Ginny asked, she couldn't help herself.

"Oh yeah." Katie said, a look of remembering on her face. Ginny laughed.

"Oh Merlin im getting out of here before you just start retelling me without even thinking." Ginny said, standing up. Katie's laughter followed her down the hall, and Ginny was about to turn around and say another smart remark when she ran into someone.

"Oh im sorry! I didn't see you there!" Ginny immediately started apologizing, even though it was the strangers fault.

"You're fine. I mean you're _really_ fine." The mans voice complimented, but Ginny was offended. This complete stranger was hitting on her, and it wasn't very nice in Ginny's oppion.

"Excuse me..." She started, but trailed off, the look of offense turned into a smile as she stared into the all to familiar emerald green eyes of Harry.

"I _said_ you're fine. But I_ really_ meant you're beautiful." He said, a gleam in his eyes. Ginny laughed

"You're lucky you know; I was about to go off on your arse." She said, hugging him. Harry chuckled.

"Oh really? Wow... Now I wish I was a stranger so I could see that." He joked, causing

a playful hit in the shoulder from Ginny.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to see my girlfriend hard at work. What else?" He said, giving he a kiss on the lips.

"Really? I thought that AND that you wanted to take me out for lunch?" She hinted, and Harry smiled.

"Of course! What else?!" He said, and entwined his fingers with her, walking down the hallway. They walked to a little bistro in muggle London for lunch. It was quiet, romantic, and it was _their_ time. They ordered the lunch special, and chatted while they waited for their meals.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Ginny asked him, sipping her water. Harry looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I guess we could go see a muggle movie if you want. Or just relax at my house if you want?" Harry said. Ginny nodded.

"I think after today, relaxing with you sounds like heaven." Ginny said smiling. Harry beamed back at her.

"Then it's a plan." He said. After lunch, Harry walked Ginny back to St. Mungo's, they said or more like _did_ their goodbyes, and Harry left Ginny with her training. Ginny was NOT looking forward to the screaming eight year old little witch, who's eyes were as red as a fire trucks. How the little girls eyes got so red, Ginny actually knew. And it wasn't pretty. Some of Fred and George's gags should be banned for all eternity.

**-------------------------------------------------------**

Later on that night Harry and Ginny drank wine, watched a muggle movie _at_ home, more like at Harry and Ron's flat, but Ron wasn't home. Thank goodness. Ginny didn't think she could handle her brother bugging her and Harry all night. After the movie ended they decided to go to bed, Ginny being tired from a stressful day at work, and Harry still trying to regain the sleep he lost when they slept on the couch. Ginny changed into her pajamas while Harry stripped down to his boxers, and waited for her in his bed. When she finally got into bed, she collapsed onto him, sighing deeply and heavily.

"That tired love?" He asked her softly. He felt her nod her head against his chest. He ran his fingers through her long ginger hair, making Ginny even more tired. Having someone run their fingers through your hair always soothes you, making you calm and tired.

"Harry if you keep doing that im going to fall asleep right now." Ginny mumbled, and Harry chuckled lightly.

"Isn't that what we're here for?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ginny said, and then smiled. "I just thought _you_ weren't ready to go to sleep yet. That's all." She said.

"Oh I could go to sleep in five seconds, no doubt about that. I just thought you were ready to go to sleep. I thought you wanted to talk or something." Harry said. Ginny leaned up, looking him in the eyes.

"I don't have anything to talk about. Do _you_ have something you want to talk about?" Ginny asked him, and Harry shook his head.

"No. But I do love you." He said smirking. She laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips. When they pulled away from each other, Ginny snuggled closer to Harry's warm body, and breathed in his scent of... Well... Harry.

"Goodnight." Ginny whispered into the dark of night. She felt Harry kiss the top of her head.

"Goodnight love." Harry answered back. Ginny smiled and snuggled closer to her honey, if that was even possible.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Katie?" Oliver called out. A pair of feet could be heard throughout his flat. Katie appeared in the bathroom doorway.

"Yes?" She asked. Oliver dipped his razor in the sink, washing off the excess hair.

"Did you see what happened on the news?" He asked, putting the razor back against his chin. Katie shook her head and shifted her weight onto her right leg while leaning against the door frame.

"No. What happened?" She asked.

"Well... The London police have discovered a body in the river. And you know who it was in the river?" Oliver asked, now wiping off his face and rinsing off his razor.

"Who?" Katie asked, a worried look on her face.

"Narcissa Malfoy." Oliver said, a serious look on his face. Katie gave an audible gasp and walked fully into the bathroom to stand in front of Oliver.

"What? How the bloody hell did that happen? Who in the wizarding world would kill her?" Katie questioned, now looking deep in thought. Oliver shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Since it was the muggle police who found her, they have her body. So I knew not to ask you if they brought her body to St. Mungo's." Oliver stated. Katie nodded her head.

"I know she was married to an awful, foul wizard, and bore the same sort of son, maybe even worse, but she was actually a nice woman." Katie said. "Well... She was nice to me at least." Oliver looked at her puzzled.

"You've engaged in conversation with Mrs. Malfoy before?" He asked. Katie nodded her head.

"Yes. Me and Ginny both have actually. Narcissa's father was in very bad health and had been in bed rest for six years at St. Mungo's. She came to visit him twice a week, but she always came alone." Katie started. Oliver nodded his head for her to go on. "Me and Ginny were his nurses. He didn't talk much, he just had a dreamy, out of world look on his face like he wasn't there. His body was, but his mind wasn't. Me and Ginny never heard him talk, but he and Narcissa would talk softly and quietly when me and Ginny left the room. That was the only time we heard him talk. But we couldn't make out what they were saying because they talked to quietly. And they actually talked in another language." Katie looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yeah they defiantly talked in another language." Oliver shook his head like he misunderstood her.

"Another language?" He asked and Katie sighed.

"Yeah like Latin or something. But I don't speak any other language but English but yeah.. It sounded like Latin or something along those lines." Oliver was puzzled there was no doubt in that. He didn't really know why he told Katie what he saw on the news. He was just trying to make conversation. But it was odd that Narcissa Malfoy was found dead, in a river non the less. It was very odd indeed. And now he came to find out that Katie actually talked to Narcissa twice a week when she visited her sick father in St. Mungo's, and they spoke quietly to each other in another language. All these thoughts reeled around in his mind. He felt Katie cup his cheek, her eyes showing worry.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Oliver gave her a small, reassuring smile and nodded.

"Never better." He lied, not wanting her to know he was very interested in the mystery of a sudden witches death.

"Come on, I'll make us some hot chocolate." Katie said, taking his hand in hers. He looked hopefully at her.

"With marshmallows and whip cream?" He asked. Katie giggled at his question. He was just like a little kid trapped in a grown mans body. She loved that about him. He could act like a little kid and have a great time, and he could also be a man and be serious, loving, and caring. She kissed him softly on the lips and smiled.

"Yes with marshmallows and whip cream." Oliver smiled mischievously and chuckled down at his lover.

"_Or_, we could just forget the hot chocolate and marshmallows, and I could just put whip cream on your beautiful body and lick it off." He said and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. Katie giggled and ran to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator, grabbing the whip cream and running back to the waiting Oliver by the bedroom door.

"I _love _that idea_ so_ much better." Katie said huskily and dragged Oliver inside for some play time.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ginny are you home?" A female voice rang out through the flat. Ginny scrambled from her bed and ran into the living room to see Hermione pulling off her coat.

"Oh it's you." Ginny said disappointedly. Hermione snorted.

"Well it's nice to see you too old pal." Ginny smirked and gave Hermione a hug.

"Sorry. I was expecting..." But Hermione caught her off.

"Harry. Yes, well _I_ expected you would be. But he's at your Mum and Dad's with Ron." Hermione stated, taking a seat on the couch. Ginny looked at her quizzically and sat down next to her.

"Why is he over there?" Ginny asked, tucking her legs underneath her.

"You didn't hear?" Hermione said, turning to look at Ginny in disbelief. Ginny shook her head.

"Hear about what?" She asked. Hermione huffed and sighed.

"Honestly do you _ever_ watch anything else but those bloody muggle movies? Narcissa Malfoy was found dead in a river Gin. How could you have not seen, or heard about it?" Hermione asked in disbelief at how little Ginny paid attention to the news. Ginny's eyes went wide.

"She's dead? And the muggle police found her?" Hermione nodded. "Well that figures since they didn't bring the body into St. Mungo's." Ginny muttered to herself. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah. The Ministry is going crazy over the whole ordeal." Hermione said matter of factly. Ginny shook her head, still trying to digest the news of one of the wizarding worlds most known witch. For a brief moment she thought about Draco and his father. If they were upset from their lose, or if they didn't even care at all. Ginny then remembered how Draco and his mother seemed close. They probably were since Lucius was so mean and demanding.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, patting Ginny's hand, trying to bring her out of her day dream state. Ginny came back down to earth and looked at Hermione.

"I wonder how Draco is?" Ginny blurted out before she even knew what she was talking about. Hermione sputtered.

"Excuse me? Why for Merlins sake are you asking such question?" Ginny shook her head, not really knowing why she had asked. Draco Malfoy was so foul and retched to her, her family and her friends, she herself didn't even really know why she cared all of a sudden.

"I, I don't know. I mean... Oh come on Hermione it is sad! Even _you_ can't deny that!" Ginny seemed to corner Hermione with that statement because Hermione flinched.

"Yeah, yeah alright it is sad! But think Gin! What if someone we loved dearly and was very close to passed away, would you think Draco would care? No! That's just the way he is! He is a cold hearted bastard and _everyone_ knows it!" Hermione said, a little anger flaring in her tone. Ginny nodded in agreement, but then a knowing look came across her face as she stared at Hermione.

"But we're not cold hearted Hermione." And with that Hermione's features softened and she nodded slowly, feeling a little bad for Draco.

"But you never answered my first question." Ginny said, and Hermione scrunched up her nose in confusion.

"What question?" She asked.

"Why Harry is over at my Mum and Dads?" Hermione's lips made an 'O' shape.

"Oh yeah that. Well since him and Ron are Auror's The Ministry wants them to go under cover and go about Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley and see if they hear any information that might help The Ministry in their investigation." Hermione said. Ginny thought about Harry and Ron and how deep down inside them they didn't want to help The Ministry solve the case of why Narcissa Malfoy was found dead in a river. They loathed Malfoy just a little more than Ginny and Hermione did. Well, maybe not so much as Hermione.

"Harry and Ron aren't to happy about helping though." Hermione said as if she read Ginny's thoughts. Ginny sighed and nodded.

"I figured that. Oh well, it's their job and they haven't had any good cases lately or working that much anyways so this will be good for them." Ginny said. Hermione nodded.

"Yeah that's true. All they seem to do is train and no action. Not that im complaining about the training though." Hermione said with a glint in her eyes. Ginny stared wide eyed at her friends bold statement. That statement was bold coming from bookworm Hermione. They two women suddenly burst out into a fit of laughter. Inside, Ginny was totally agreeing with Hermione, one-hundred percent.

**A/N: Well I thought the story was going a little uh... How do I put this... Uh NO WHERE, so I decided to add a little twist in the story, and try to make things a mystery of some sorts I guess you could say. I hope this intrigues you my wonderful readers, and sorry I haven't updated this story in the past two months. I have been getting some reviews saying they really like the story and wish that I would update!! Well now I did!! Now that "I'm Nothing Without You" is over with, I can focus on this story now and my new "The Phantom of the Opera" fic!! So check that out too if you like the movie and fanfics!! Alrighty enough of my rambling!! Please review and look for the next chapter tomorrow or maybe even later on this evening!! But that's a maybe so don't get your hopes up if I don't post chapter 12 tonight!! Happy reading!!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter contains sexual content so if you are offended do not read this chapter!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! I'm not a very good write when it comes to sex scenes so it's not that detailed but I tried to make it as much detailed as I could, and saying that in a good way so don't think any less of me lol!! Happy reading!!**

Ginny walked down the streets of Hogsmeade deep in thought. Ever since Hermione told her about Narcissa Malfoy's death, Ginny couldn't help but think about the mystery every day. She hadn't seen Harry in three days since he and Ron were working on the case. Ginny was beginning to feel the familiar ache of loneliness. She was also missing their love sessions. It had been about a week since her last sexual encounter and she was about to go mad. And the fact that Katie would let slip some of her and Oliver's love making sessions didn't help Ginny at all. Katie finally caught onto why Ginny wore a scowl on her face every time she let something slip about sex. She tried to keep her mouth shut as much as possible but to no avail. Ginny new Hermione was in the same situation since she hadn't seen Ron either. The last two nights the two women would sit in front of Ginny's muggle television and eat chocolate and ice cream while watching a romantic movie. Ginny sighed heavily into the chilly Saturday afternoon air. She wrapped her coat more firmly around her and suddenly bumped into someone she didn't see.

"Oh im so sorry!" She apologized, grabbing the persons she almost knocked over by the arm. A pair of cold grey eyes met her apologetic eyes and Ginny gulped.

"Draco... Umm.." She sputtered and Draco snorted, jerking his arm out of her soft grip.

"You should really watch where you're going Weasley!" He hissed and Ginny's face now went from apologetic to angry.

"Me? Did you ever think it was _you_ who ran into me?!" She growled. Draco's eyebrows rose and his famous smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, well,well! The little Weasley _does_ have a mouth on her!" Draco teased and Ginny glared at him. Then the sudden remembrance that his mother was dead crossed her thoughts and her features softened.

"I'm sorry Draco." She said softly, and Draco looked at with a bored expression.

"Didn't we already establish it was your fault?" He sneered. Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I mean im sorry to hear about your mother." She said quietly, hoping he wouldn't explode all his feelings on her in a mad rant. He was very intimating, but she would never let him know that. Draco's face contorted into something Ginny labeled as disgust mixed with astonishment. She took a step back from him, afraid he might pull his wand on her.

"I do not need your sympathy Weasley! Now get out of my fucking way!" He said in a dangerously low voice, venom dripping from his every word. Ginny stared back at him shock. All she said was that she was sorry to hear of his mothers passing! It was the nice and polite thing to do and here he was acting like he was offended by her kind gesture! Ginny didn't say anything else but walked past him quickly, stealing a glance back over her shoulder. He still stood rooted to his spot on the now empty street of Hogsmeade. Ginny shook her head and sighed. She wondered if the ice around his heart would ever melt.

"Typical Malfoy." She muttered under her breath and continued to walk to The Three Broomsticks.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Draco Malfoy looked back over his shoulder at Ginny Weasleys retreating form. A hurt and sad look in his eyes. She said she was sorry to hear about my mothers passing and she meant it. Everyone else who has told me they were sorry were only doing it out of self pity and just because im a Malfoy. A small smile made its way onto Draco's pale features and he nodded in the direction Ginny was quickly walking away.

"Thank you Weasley." He whispered, and took out his wand and DisApparated, the small smile still on his face.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ginny?" Harry's voice called out. He and Ron had just gotten off duty and they actually had spare time. The first thing he did was Apparate to his beautiful girlfriends flat. He hadn't seen Ginny in three days and he missed her so much it hurt. Ginny heard Harry's voice and her heart skipped a beat.

"Harry!" She called back excitedly and ran from her bedroom into the living room. There he was. He never looked so good than he did now. She could smell his aftershave even from across the room, telling her he just showered. He wore a pair of jeans, and a red Chuddley Cannons t-shirt. She could make out his muscles from underneath the material of his shirt, and the defined muscles of his arms. A familiar heat she missed flooded her body and made it's way down to settle between her legs. Harry smiled a brilliantly at her.

"Hello gorgeous." He said softly. Ginny giggled and ran into his awaiting arms. Harry picked her up off her feet, a happy sigh escaping his lips. Ginny hugged him tightly. It felt like she hadn't seen him in years, but it was only three days. But when you loved someone as much as she loved Harry, three days felt like years. The heat from his body radiated onto her, and she inhaled his scent, a little shudder coursing through her body.

"Are you cold Gin?" Harry whispered into her flaming red hair. Ginny chuckled airily and shook her head.

"No im not cold. It just feels so good to hold you again." She said and Harry kissed her temple, his lips lingering.

"I know what you mean." And with that, he leaned back and kissed her passionately. Ginny melted right then and there in his arms. She pressed herself more firmly against his body. Harry groaned in his throat, and Ginny smiled against his lips. They parted from their kiss, both breathing a little heavy.

"Bedroom?" Harry asked in a husky voice.

"Bedroom!" Ginny agreed and Harry carried her bridal style into the bedroom, and laid her gently on the bed. Harry settled himself over Ginny's body, and kissed her again. He grinded his hips suggestively into hers, causing Ginny to moan softly. Before Harry knew what she was doing, Ginny removed her night gown and threw it across the room. Harry chuckled at her eagerness.

"You really missed me didn't you?" He asked and Ginny nodded quickly.

"You have no idea." And she crashed her hungry lips against his once more. Harry shed his clothes at record speed and settled himself once again over Ginny's body, his ready manhood placed right between her legs. Ginny moaned from the feeling of their naked bodies finally touching after their time apart. She nodded her head and with one quick thrust Harry entered her wet opening. They both cried out from the pleasure, and Harry didn't waste time. He moved rhythmically within her, and Ginny matched his pace. Harry buried his face in the crook of her neck, nipping her sensitive skin. Harry's motions became faster with passion and desire. Ginny didn't know how much longer she could hold on. She felt the heat in her stomach the wanting of release flash in her mind.

"Together Gin... Together." Harry breathed out, and when he felt Ginny moan out in pleasure, and felt her inner walls contracting, his release washed over him. The two lovers cried out in ectatsy, stars exploding from behind their tightly clinched eyes lids. Once the tremors and waves of their pleasure subsided, Harry collapsed against Ginny, trying to regain his breath. Ginny softly ran her fingers through his hair, murmuring "I love you." in his ear. Harry rolled off Ginny onto his side, and gathered her in his arms.

"I'm never staying away from you again. Screw work." Harry said, and Ginny giggled.

"You have to work Harry. And besides, work won't keep you away from me for three days again." Ginny stated. Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh really? How do you know?" Harry questioned. Ginny smirked.

"Because im going to have a talk with Kingsley about your field time." Harry laughed and kissed Ginny.

"You do that." His hand started to wander up her thigh. "Now lovely... I'm going to make love to you again, but this time, im going to take my time." Ginny didn't argue.

**A/N: Okay so here's chapter 12, I hope you liked it, PLEASE review and look for the next chapter tomorrow or tonight, again im not promising another chapter today!! Until next time my faithful readers!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Ron have you seen my other shoe?" Hermione asked her boyfriend.

"No." He simply said, never taking his eyes off the TV. Hermione sighed and hit him upside the head. "Ow! What did you do that for?" He cried. Hermione smirked at him.

"To get your bloody attention!" She scolded. Ron pouted. "Now.. Have you seen my other shoe?" She asked again calmly. Ron stood up from the couch.

"No I have not seen your other shoe? What do I look like the shoe police or something?" He joked, but Hermione wasn't laughing.

"Ron im serious! We both have a meeting at The Ministry in twenty minutes!" Hermione squealed and Ron started laughing.

"Hermione calm down! Just change outfits!" Ron said and hugged his frantic girlfriend. Hermione chuckled softly at how stupid she was being over a shoe.

"You're right, you're right! I'll just go change!" She said and kissed Ron before leaving the room. Ron sighed and shook his head. He took his seat back on the couch and waited for Hermione to change.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione and Ron arrived at The Ministry of Magic right on time. She heaved a great sigh of relief. She didn't know what she would do if she as ever late for anything, especially anything that had to do with her job. She worked in the Department of Wizard and Muggle Affairs and she loved it.

"Ah Hermione, right on time as always!" Mr. Fudge greeted her. "Ron how are you?" Hermione beamed at him and Ron shook his hand.

"Minister! Of course im on time! Never be let is my moto!" Hermione said cheerily. Ron stifled a chuckle. The truth was that she hated Fudge more than anything. He was a sneaky and cheeky bastard. But she had to kiss Ministry butt if she wanted to excel in her career, and get in good with all the important, powerful people.

"And a fine one it is! Shall we?" Mr. Fudge asked, nodding his head towards the chamber office room. Hermione nodded and walked ahead of him with Ron by her side. She heard him greet a few more people when she reached the door, and didn't wait for him to catch up. When she entered the huge room she saw that all the seats were taken.

"Wow it's really full tonight." She said to Ron.

"No kidding. I'll meet you outside once this is over. I love you." Ron said and kissed her cheek..

"I love you too." She said and watched as he walked over stand next to Harry and Lupin. She smiled and waved at Harry who returned the gesture. She took a seat in the second row, and took out her note pad and a pen. While she waited for Fudge to enter and begin the meeting, she looked around her and saw Kingsley Shacklebolt, the head Auror, Tonks,, and Mad Eye Moody all talking in hushed voice with Harry, Lupin, and Ron. Fudge entered the room at last and took his seat at the large desk on an even bigger platform in front of the room and smiled out at the crowd. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Good evening everyone and thank you for coming!" He greeted. "We all know why we are here tonight, to discuss the sudden and unusual death of Narcissa Malfoy. We have uncovered some new clues, and to tell us about what they uncovered, Mr. Shacklebolt will give us the details. Kingsley stepped in front of Fudge and cleared his throat.

"What he discovered this afternoon is shocking to say the least." His great deep booming voice rang out. Hermione shifted in her seat, looking at Kingsley in deep interest.

"We have found that Narcissa Malfoy was indeed murdered, as if you all didn't know that by now. But we have uncovered traces of a poison in her blood. We also found a rope burn around her neck." Kingsley stated and a audible gasp was heard through out the giant room. Hermione glanced around and set her gaze back on Kingsley.

"So Narcissa Malfoy was poisoned, and strangled. No evidence has yet been found of the murderer, but I assure you we have our best Aurors gathering information and clues for us. They all are doing their best. I have no doubt that we will discover new evidence in a short time." And without another word he stepped back beside Tonks and looked at Fudge. The Minister swallowed and looked deeply troubled from the new discoveries. He looked back out at the shocked faces and gave a reassuring smile.

"We are taking all the precautions to make sure every one in the wizarding community will be safe. I know we have not caught the murderer yet but don't worry, we will! But until then you will Aurors everywhere, making sure all is safe. But I have issued a curfew for everyone in the wizarding community. Everyone is to be home at eight o'clock sharp. Charms are being issued on every home and business to make sure this curfew is being carried out. So do not break curfew because if you do, then you will be sent to Azkaban. I know this might sound dreadful but we are taking all the safety needed for everyone's protection. We do not want another murder happening." Fudge paused, looking out at all the faces. He saw some of them had relaxed, clearly agreeing with his judgement about setting a curfew. Some faces though were skeptical and some were angry.

"Now questions may be asked." He stated and sat back in his chair. A dozen or more hands shot up at his words. "Yes Mr. Williams?"

"Yes.. Minister I was just wondering who the Aurors are that are investigating this case?" The skinny man asked with the comb over. Fudge looked at Kingsley for the answer. Kingsley cleared his throat and stepped back in front of the crowd.

"We're not at liberty to tell that kind of information. Only because our Aurors will be undercover. As in they will have disguises and in case someone here tonight is betraying The Ministry, we can not give out the information." Kingsley said, and then looked up at Fudge who was staring back at him intently.

"Uh, yes, yes Mr. Williams we can not give out that information." Fudge said and Mr. Williams scoffed.

"Well excuse me Minister but I think we all have the right to know who is protecting and serving us!" Mr. Williams declared. Mr. Fudge looked uncomfortable and looked pleadingly at Kingsley.

"Mr. Shacklebolt they do have a right to know. I'm giving you permission to forget the code of conduct of Aurors and just tell the people who is protecting us." Fudge said softly. Hermione tried to keep her giggle under control at the look on Fudge's face. He was scared of Kingsley. But who could blame him? Kingsley Shacklebolt was a very big and strong man. But was a very kind man when he put his guard down. Kingsley looked like he wanted to punch Fudge's lights out but instead took a deep breath and addressed the crowd once again.

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are our leading Aurors on this case." Kingsley said through clenched teeth. Another round of gasps sounded throughout the room. Hermione hunched down a little bit in her seat. Herself and Ginny knew that it was classified information that Harry and Ron were on the case. And even the Weasley's knew but they had to keep it hush, hush also. An older witch now stood up three rows behind Mr. Williams.

"Once again 'The Boy Who Lived' rears his raven and lightening bolt head to protect us once again! And a Weasley?" She shrieked and Hermione now shot up out of her seat.

"How dare you! We owe all our lives to Harry! He saved this world more times than any of us could! And Ron is a great Auror! You all just need to give them a chance! They are the leading Aurors and they didn't get that rank for nothing!" Hermione shouted. The older witch looked at her in horror and slowly took her seat. Hermione rounded on Mr. Williams and he too sat back down without another word. Hermione now turned to Fudge.

"Excuse the out burst Minister." And she too sat back down, only she was fuming. She glanced at Harry and Ron and saw smiles on their faces. She smiled quickly and then returned her fuming gaze back on Fudge. He didn't say anything, but then he spoke up.

"Right then... Well.. That will be all. Goodnight and thank you for coming tonight." He squeaked out and the bustling of bodies was now heard through out the room. Soft murmuring and talking erupted and Hermione now stood, putting her note pad and pen away in her bag. She looked once more at Harry and Ron and saw they were talking to Kingsley, Lupin, Tonks, and Mad Eye Moody. She walked out of the huge room and waited for Ron. People would steal glances at her and mutter things under their breath as they passed her. Hermione rolled her eyes and glared daggers at them. Finally after ten minutes Harry and Ron emerged from the room. Ron swooped Hermione in his arms and twirled her around, laughter erupting from his lips. Harry clapped his hands beside him. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at the two men.

"Ron put me down!" She squealed and he set her down, placing a loving kiss on her lips.

"Mione that was _amazing_!" Ron cried and kissed her again. Harry groaned next to them.

"Will you two please get a room! And we're in the bloody Ministry for crying out loud!" Hermione and Ron laughed at his statement. Lupin and Tonks emerged now from the room, patting Hermione on the back.

"Great show Hermione." Tonks said and winked at her. Lupin nodded his agreement.

"Brilliant." He simply said. Hermione smiled at the couple.

"Thanks guys." Kingsley now came out of the room with Mad Eye limping behind him.

"Hermione thank you for that." Kingsley said in a gruff voice. Hermione knew it was hard for him to show any emotion. Hermione smiled at him.

"No problem. I only speak the truth!" She stated and Mad Eye grumbled something from behind her. "I'm sorry what was that Mad Eye?" She asked. He scowled at her.

"I just agreed with Shacklebolt! Now im off to bed! See you blokes in the morning." He mumbled and walked down the long hallway of the Ministry. Kingsley shook his head at his partner.

"I don't think I've ever seen him in a good mood." He said and waved goodbye to everyone.

"So who wants to go out for drinks?" Tonks suggested. Remus smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm in." He looked at Harry.

"Ah no thanks guys, I got to go see Ginny." He said and waved goodbye to everyone and left. Lupin looked at Hermione and Ron.

"How about you two?" He asked. Hermione yawned and patted Ron on the chest.

"No thank you. I'm tired. I'm going to go home and get some sleep." She said.

"Well I'd love some Fire Whiskey. I'll be home later hon." Ron said kissed Hermione once again. She smiled and waved goodbye to the three friends as they retreated down the hallway. Hermione shook her head and DisApparated from The Ministry, the thought of a hot shower and a warm bed filling her head.

**A/N: As if you couldn't tell by now im going to be giving character insight/point of views from here on out. I think it will make the story more interesting and give you thoughts from their side. I hope this chapter intrigues you more and look for the next chapter tomorrow!! Please review and happy reading!!**

**OfLoveAndLust **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"So people were actually talking shit about Harry and Ron? Are you kidding me!" Ginny was fuming after what Hermione told her from the meeting last night. Hermione flinched at the high pitched angry voice Ginny was speaking in.

"Ginny I told you I set those people straight all the people who didn't say anything! So just calm down!" Hermione reassured her. Ginny quickly nodded her head and stood up from her seat at Hermione's kitchen table.

"Do you have any alcohol" She asked. Hermione smiled cheekily up at her friend.

"Maybe." She chimed. Ginny snorted and stomped her foot.

"Hermione come on! We _both_ could use a drink!" Ginny insisted. Hermione giggled and stood up next to her.

"Alright, alright! I have some Fire Whiskey. But we'll have to go easy on it..." Before Hermione could finish Ginny made a mad dash to the kitchen, Hermione on her knees. Ginny quickly found the burning alcohol in the very top cabinet, figuring Hermione was hiding it because of Ron. Ginny hid a smile as she made a grab for the jug.

"Yes!" She squealed and Hermione shook her head.

"You're so awful! You'll get a bad name for getting excited for something like that Ginny Weasley!" Hermione said and Ginny snorted again.

"Not me! I'm a Weasley! And us Weasley's we hid our desire for alcohol!" Ginny stated matter of factly. Hermione giggled and took the jug from Ginny. She grabbed two glasses and poured half a glass of the brown liquid.

"Now... Lets go sit and talk some more. But about things that doesn't upset us both." Ginny nodded and went back to the couch, Hermione plopping down next to her.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry arrived at Ginny's flat later on that night. He was tired from doing his rounds of muggle London and Diagon Alley with Ron. Nothing suspicious had gone on that night but Harry new something was going to happen soon. He could sense it. He walked throughout the flat to find it empty. He was hoping to have his beautiful red headed girlfriend to greet him with a shower of kisses.

"Where in the world is that girl?" Harry muttered to himself. Just then a loud pop sounded next to him. There was Hermione holding up a giggling Ginny. Harry smiled immediately and then went to the aid of Hermione.

"Oh Harry! Thank goodness you're here!" Hermione breathed out. Ginny was leaning all her weight on Hermione and Harry quickly took over. Hermione sighed and rested her hands on her knees, breathing deeply.

"You wouldn't think she was so heavy..." Hermione wheezed. Harry chuckled and kissed Ginny's head in greeting.

"Hello love." He said softly and Ginny kissed his nose.

"Oh Harry I've missed you so much! Me and Hermione were just talking about you!" Ginny slurred. Harry chuckled again.

"Oh really? All good things I hope." He said and Ginny burst out in laughter and Hermione shook her head.

"Oh good lord! I take anymore! I'm going home Harry! I need to take some medication and go to bed! I'll see you two tomorrow!" And with that Hermione DisApparated, leaving Harry to care for his drunk girlfriend.

"Not how I wanted this evening to go." He mumbled to himself and Ginny patted his head.

"It's okay Harry, it's okay!" She slurred and Harry nodded.

"I know love." He picked Ginny up bridal style. "Lets get you to bed." And he carried her to her bedroom, setting her gently on the bed.

"Are you going to take off my clothes now Potter?" Ginny purred and winked sloppily at Harry. He smirked but shook his head.

"Only to put your night gown on Ginny. I think pajama pants and a shirt are to difficult for you tonight. Sit up please." Harry instructed and he undressed her quickly, feeling a twitch in his pants from the sight of her clad only in her underwear, but controlled himself. He pulled the night gown over her head and she fell back against the cool sheets.

"This fills good." She murmured in her pillow. Harry smoothed back her hair from her face and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be right back." And he walked out of the room and into the bathroom. He grabbed two Advil and headed for the kitchen for a glass of water. When he walked back into the bedroom Ginny was snoring softly. He laughed lightly and hated to wake her up but he had to. She would thank him in the morning when her hangover wasn't that bad as it would have been if she didn't take the medicine. He placed the Advil in her mouth and watched her take a drink of her water.

"Harry?" She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked, laying her head back down. Harry smiled and nodded.

"Of course." He himself undressed and crawled underneath the clean sheets, a sigh escaping his lips. He gathered Ginny in his arms, loving the way she felt against him. Their bodies fit perfectly together. Ginny laid her head on his chest, the beating of his heart lulling her to sleep.

"I love you." She murmured.

"I love you too." And they both fell asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: I know this chapter was a little stupid but I know I haven't updated in FOREVER and I didn't keep my promise about updating the next day after chapter 13 but I got busy and have been until today!! So look out for the next chapter and just bare with me!! Thank you and have a pleasant evening!!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ginny awoke the next morning with a dull headache. She was grateful it wasn't pounding. It looked like this day wasn't going to be sunny. It was cloudy and looked like it was going to rain. Ginny was happy it wasn't sunny. The rays of sunshine would not be welcomed today. Ginny turned over and saw Harry still in a deep sleep. She smiled softly at him and watched him. His chest went up and down slowly, peacefully. She saw a strand of raven black hair falling in his eyes and she gently swept it back out of his eyes. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes, seeing a smiling Ginny right off the bat.

"Good morning sleepy head." Ginny cooed and he chuckled, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning. Are you feeling okay?" He asked and turned over to face her, his head propped up by his hand. She nodded.

"Yeah, it's just a dull headache thank goodness." She yawned out. She looked at the clock. "9:30... We should still be asleep." She groaned and put her pillow over her face. She heard Harry's muffled laughter and the pillow being removed from her face.

"Breakfast?" He asked. Ginny scrunched up her nose at the mention of food.

"Harry I don't think I can eat anything for a couple more hours." She said and Harry got a dawning look on his face.

"Oh yeah, right, sorry hun." And he kissed her forehead. Ginny curled up in his arms, resting her head on his chest, taking a deep breath.

"Thank you for staying with me last night." She commented.

"I'm always gonna be here Gin." Ginny looked up into his emerald green eyes and smiled. She placed her lips on his and kissed him softly.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." And they drifted back off to sleep.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Harry! Over here!" Ron called out through the dark night. He and Harry were doing their patrolling that night in the rain, and Ron would have rather been in bed with Hermione than out in the freezing cold and rain. He heard wet jogging footsteps and saw Harry round the corner.

"What is it?" He breathed. Ron shook his head and pointed down the dark alley way. Harry's gaze followed Ron's index finger and gasped at what he saw. Oliver Wood lay flat on his back, his eyes wide opened, an awful look on his face. Harry, wide eyed looked back at Ron.

"Fucking hell!" He hissed through gritted teeth.

"Damn mate. This is a curve ball. Another person dead. Who's next?" Ron asked, the rain pouring down his face. Harry shook his head and threw up his hands.

"What the hell are we going to tell his parents! And Katie! Gods Ron! She's going to be so fucking upset!" Harry yelled, and pounded his fists on the brick wall. Ron watched his best friend crumble He looked back at Oliver and sighed.

"Come on Harry. We have to take him to The Ministry." Ron walked over to Oliver's lifeless body and shut his fear filled eyes. Harry walked over to Ron and patted his shoulder. They both grabbed Oliver's shoulders and Apparated to The Ministry.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Another person dead! This is an outrage!" Minister Fudge shouted, his little chubby face red in anger. Kingsley Shacklebolt looked at Oliver's dead body.

"Avada Kadavra was the cause of death, but im sure everyone already knew that. In cases of murdered witches or wizards that's always the cause of death. I think we've only had ten cases where they were actually murdered in muggle ways." Kingsley stated and turned back to Fudge who had taken a seat in an old chair.

"I can't believe this. The good news is he wasn't in muggle London and the police there didn't find him. Thank Merlin Harry and Ron found him before daylight. That would have been a disaster." Fudge said, whipping out a hanky to wipe his sweat covered forehead. The metal door leading into the little room opened, and two men nurse and an older man walked in.

"Gentlemen good evening. I'm Doctor Rosebum from St. Mungo's, im here to take the body back to my lab in St. Mungo's to run some tests." Dr. Rosebum stated. Fudge shook his hand with a glum look on his face. He glanced once more at Oliver, chocked and held the hanky up to his mouth.

"I have to leave or else im going to be sick!" He chocked out and hurried out of the room. Kingsley shook his head and shook Doctor Rosebum's hand.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. This was quite a shock. We didn't think anyone else was going to... Well, end up dead." Kingsley lowered his voice at his last words. Dr. Rosebum nodded his head and patted Kingsley on the shoulder.

"We all thought this wasn't going to happen again." He snapped his fingers at the two male nurses to get Oliver. "Don't worry gentlemen, I get back to you after the autopsy, see if we find anything in his systems. Good night." And the doctor followed the two male nurses out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"You guys better get home. I'll get a hold of Oliver's parents." Kingsley said, rubbing the bridge on his nose in exhaustion.

"Sir? I think we better tell Katie. Me, Ron and Ginny. She'll handle it better from us, especially Ginny." Harry stated. Kingsley sighed but nodded his head.

"Alright. I'll see you two bright and early tomorrow." And he too left the room, leaving Harry and Ron alone, both men not wanting to go and tell Katie that her lover was dead.

**A/N: WHOA!! I bet that shocked all of ya'll!! Another curve ball but stay tuned for chapter 16!!** **Thank you to _ALL_ my wonderful reviewers, your feed back _ALWAYS_ encourages me to write and make my stories worth while!! THANK YOU!!!**!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ginny walked slowly from Katie's kitchen with a cup of hot tea in her hands. It had been a couple of hours since Harry and Ron told her and Katie about what happened to Oliver. Ginny thought Katie was going to drop dead right there and then. Ginny had never seen Katie so upset and heartbroken in all the time she's known her. Ginny's heart broke right along with her best friend. Nothing could heal Katie's pain but time and her friends. Harry and Ron left thirty minutes ago, leaving Ginny and Katie alone. Katie was lying in her bed, looking out her window at the night sky.

"Katie? I brought your tea." Ginny called softly. She walked over to Katie's bed and sat down beside her slumped form. "Come on Katie you have to drink something... Please." Ginny pleaded quietly. Katie slowly turned over and sat up, taking the cup of hot tea from Ginny's hands.

"Thanks." She muttered weakly. Ginny almost didn't make out what she had said. Ginny watched her drink slowly from her cup, her eyes seemed unfocused. Ginny sighed softly and brushed back some of Katie's locks from her face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny asked. Katie's eyes rose to meet Ginny's. She stared for a moment and didn't say anything.

"No Ginny. Just leave me alone, please." Katie whispered, new tears welling in her eyes. Ginny's own tears began to well in her eyes from Katie's hurt tone. She nodded and stood up from the bed, walking to the door and closing it softly behind her.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"She's going to be okay Gin. Don't worry okay?" Harry said soothingly, trying to reassure Ginny that Katie will be alright.

"I hope you're right Harry. Her healing process is going to take a long time. Oliver was her first love. She loved him so much." Ginny faltered at the end of her statement, Harry hugging her closer to him.

"I know Ginny, I know. Katie meant the world to Oliver. He loved her so much." Harry said softly, placing a kiss to Ginny's head. "Please Gin, try and get some sleep, you're exhausted." Ginny sighed tiredly and relaxed more against Harry, her eyes growing heavy. After Harry heard Ginny's deep breathing he gently laid her on the couch, covered her up and kissed her on the forehead. He walked into the kitchen and got a butter beer from the fridge. He stood against the counter and drank slowly from the bottle. Just a couple of hours ago another horrible murder happened. Harry didn't except someone else to die from the hands of an unknown murderer. Harry wanted so badly to catch the person behind the deadly attacks. He wouldn't stop until he found the human being responsible.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Alright Potter, Weasley... Tonks here is going to go patrolling with you tonight. I want all three of you to stay together tonight, no exceptions, do you understand?" Kingsley instructed. Harry and Ron nodded their heads, but Ron looked anxious to ask a question.

"Sir, why do we have to stay together? I mean we'll cover more ground if we split up..." Ron was cut off by a firm sounding Kingsley.

"Because I said so Weasley and that is an order!" Ron gulped and nodded his head, taking a few steps back from his spot next to Harry. Harry shook his head slightly at his best friend and cleared his throat.

"Where are we patrolling tonight sir?" Harry asked.

"I actually want you three to patrol muggle London." Kingsley announced, Harry was taken aback.

"Honestly sir?" He asked bewildered. Kingsley nodded.

"Honestly Potter."

"Alright lets go you two!" Tonks barked, which was odd for Tonks but she had grown tougher over the past few years, and Remus seemed to like that. Harry shuddered from the thought of Remus and Tonks having sex. Ron clapped Harry on the back, bringing him back to normal thoughts and they Apparated to muggle London, Harry hoping nothing strange would happen that night.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but look for the next chapter soon!! Please review!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I wish me and Harry had a dog." Ginny said out of the blue. Hermione cocked an eyebrow and cleared her throat.

"What?" She asked. Ginny sighed and smiled.

"A dog Hermione. I wish me and Harry had a dog or even a cat... Even though I don't really like cats..." Ginny mumbled and Hermione chuckled.

"Why would you say you and Harry need a pet?" Hermione questioned. Ginny shrugged, and then looked at Hermione like she should know the reason why.

"Well mostly all serious couples move in together or get a pet. Kind of making tying the knot of the relationship together." Ginny said knowingly. Hermione shook her head and tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Yeah... That is true. I wonder why me and Ron haven't got a pet yet?" Hermione wondered.

"You guys have Pig." Ginny said with a wave of her hand. Hermione sputtered.

"Are you serious? Ginny! That damn bird is a messenger owl, _not_ a pet! At least not the kind we are talking about." Hermione stated, looking at Ginny like she was mad for saying such a thing.

"_Well excuse me_!" Ginny drawled out, acting like she was offended. Hermione giggled and clapped her hands over her face, sighing deeply and loudly.

"Oh Ginny I don't know about this case the guys are working on. It just seems so fishy to me." Hermione inquired. Ginny nodded.

"Yeah I know what you mean." She stated. Hermione was silent for a moment and then spoke up again.

"Have you wondered who the murderer is?" Hermione asked in hushed voice. Ginny slowly looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah. Have you?" She returned the question. Suddenly Hermione became excited and turned fully to her side to face Ginny completely.

"Yes! I think it's Draco Malfoy!" She quickly said, catching Ginny off guard.

"What? You think it's Malfoy? Why do you say that?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"You said when you ran into him the other day he didn't even seem sad that his mother was deceased. Doesn't that seem a little odd to you?" Hermione stated and Ginny bit her lower lip.

"Yeah it was weird but it's also Malfoy we're talking about. He has a cold heart." Ginny said and Hermione nodded.

"Yeah that's true. But he seemed close to his mother. She was nice at times. She seemed to be the only one there for Malfoy since his father is a complete arsehole!" Hermione said, hissing her last words. Ginny giggled softly from her friends reaction to her own words and smiled sadly, remembering Draco that day in Hogsmeade.

"He and his mother were close." Ginny said softly. Hermione sighed heavily and rose from her seat on the couch.

"I better get home. I got some paperwork I need to do before tomorrow morning." She said and walked to the coat rack and grabbed her things. "I'll call you tomorrow. Goodnight Gin."

"Goodnight." And Hermione disappeared with a loud POP. Ginny sat back against the couch, and closed her eyes. "Hurry home Harry." She whispered softly and began to drift off to sleep.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Alright we need to be extra careful down this alley, some weird, out of place things have been happening down here lately." Tonks informed the two men standing in front of her. Harry looked past her and down the long dark alleyway.

"What kind of things have been happening?" Ron asked.

"Drug deals, beatings, and a kidnaping of a local boy." Tonks stated. Seeing the look on Ron's face she sighed and little smile lit her face.

"Don't worry Ron they found the little boy. He's safe and sound now. Probably at home right now sitting in front of a warm fire with his parents." Tonks said and chuckled at her words.

"Yeah right this isn't the 50's Tonks." Harry said and Ron snorted with laughter. Tonks joined in on the laughter but stopped abruptly when they heard footsteps coming down from the alley.

"Quickly, in the doorway!" Tonks hissed and they all three backed into the darkened doorway.

"Come on hurry up you klutz!" A raspy mans voice hissed. Hurried footsteps now could be heard and faint wheezing.

"I'm trying to but my leg is gimpy you know that!" A faint little frightened voice now was heard. The two sets of footsteps where now getting closer and closer. Two figures appeared, both dressed in black. One man was very tall, at least six feet two inches and the other was very short. He had to be at least five feet tall. They stopped right in front of the doorway that the three Aurors were hiding in and began to talk in lowered voices.

"I'll report back to the Boss and you go back to the Malfoy's. But be quiet and quick. We don't want that blonde headed snot knowing that we've been there. If he catches you it will be your head do you got it?" The tall man growled and little man crouched down in fear but nodded his hooded head quickly.

"Got it." He whimpered.

"Good! Don't take anything but what you find that has to do with Lucious's plans, got it?" The tall man spoke more loudly and menacingly to the short man. The short man gave a little squeal from the large hand that grabbed the front of his cloak.

"Yes, yes I got it!" He squeaked, and the large hand gripped the cloak more tightly. "I got it I said!" He squeaked again, but more high pitched from the lack of air and the fright that was coursing through his little body. The large man let go of his cloak and the little man stumbled from his grip.

"Now get going! And don't get caught or me and the Boss will kill you ourselves!" He hissed with venom dripping from his every word. The little nodded quickly and began to wobble, and run down the dark alley. The large man walked the opposite way, into the busy London streets.

"Boys, I think we have ourselves some suspects." Tonks whispered, and although Harry and Ron couldn't see her face, they new she was smirking with triumph.

**A/N: Here's some more mystery for you and sorry it took me so long to update I've been spending some time with my family and haven't had the time to write the chapter yet!! But now I did and enjoy it!! Please review!!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ginny awaited Harry on the couch, catching up on some reading. When she finally heard the famous POP she set down her book. Harry entered the living room and stood above her, a sly smile on his face.

"Hello darling." He said silkily, causing Ginny to giggle.

"Hello dear." Harry leaned down and kissed her, lifting up her legs to sit on the couch. "How was your day?"

"Tiring. But it turned out good. We have two suspects in custody." Harry informed her. Ginny perked up.

"Really? Who are they?" She asked intrigued by the new information.

"Howard Mecile and Larry Cunnings. Two Death Eaters gone more corrupt now that they don't have Lucius to boss them around." Harry explained. Ginny now sat up fully, taking Harry's hand in hers.

"How on earth did you come upon these two?" She asked, worry and fear in her voice. Harry chuckled at how concerned she was, but was grateful. It truly showed how much she loved and cared for him.

"Me, Ron, and Tonks were hiding in a doorway when the two low lives showed up. Howard Mecile was obviously the man running the show because he was bossing around the little guy Larry Cunnings. He told Larry to go to Malfoy Manor and retrieve something that belonged to Lucius, and told him to be sure that Draco didn't catch him. Right after Larry Apparated we charmed Howard and waited for Larry to show back up. When he finally did we charmed and took him back to The Ministry where Kingsley and Fudge were waiting. We started to question both men but neither one of them would speak. Kingsley hexed them and cursed them but neither would buckle under the pressure or the pain." Harry told Ginny what had happened that night, stopping after she latched onto him and almost squeezed him to death.

"Oh Harry! You could have been killed!" Ginny cried, suddenly breaking into a kissing frenzy all over Harry's face. Harry laughed and stopped his wild girlfriend, cupping her face and looking into her eyes.

"Gin I wasn't alone and im a highly trained Auror. Nothing is ever going to happen to me I promise." And he kissed her softly on the lips. Ginny sighed against his lips and deepened the kiss.

"If you break that promise I'll be shattered Harry Potter." She whispered. Harry ran a loving hand through her fiery mane.

"I won't. And if I do," He said softly, his gaze becoming more loving when he heard her little intake of breath, "I'll be here to pick up the pieces."

"Oh Harry..." Ginny sighed and kissed her lover again.

"Come on, lets go to bed." He said against her ear, picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom, laying her softly down on the bed.

"I love you." She said, running her hands up and down his chest. He settled himself over her body, kissing each cheek, her forehead, chin and nose.

"And I love you." He said, kissing her lips. That night Harry showed Ginny another shattering, but one of passion and ecstacy.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hi Katie." Ron greeted the pale, sad looking woman in front of him. She hardly made eye contact but spoke weakly.

"Hi." She took her cup of coffee from the man behind the coffee shop counter and started to talk off without another look at Ron. Ron sighed and shook his head.

'Poor woman.' He thought and gave a half smile to the man behind the counter.

"The regular Malcom." He said, laying down his money. He drank soundly from the steaming cup and headed out the coffee shop door, the jingle of the bell following him out. He walked the wet streets of London in thought, sipping every now and then from his coffee cup. When he found a isolated spot he Apparated to The Ministry, ready to start a new day. He walked along the marble halls until he found himself in the familiar quarters for the Aurors.

"Good morning Ron." Tonks greeted, sporting long, thick black hair this morning, a bright smile on her face. Ron smiled back.

"Morning Tonks." He walked past her and walked into his and Harry's office, finding his best friend already at his desk filling out paper work.

"Morning Harry." Ron greeted. Harry mumbled 'morning' and kept writing. Ron took his seat as his desk, a load of his own paper working setting in front of him. He sighed heavily and down the rest of his coffee. He sat down, grabbed his quill, and began filling out the papers.

"I ran into Katie a bit ago." He said, catching Harry off guard. Harry looked up from his paper work, a sad and worried expression now plastered on his face.

"How was she?" He asked. Ron sighed once again and shook his head sadly.

"Not good. She only said 'hi' and then left. She looked terrible. Pale, and looked like she hadn't eaten in days." Harry shook his head and leaned back in his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I figured. Ginny said she still doesn't want to talk to anyone." Harry stated. Ron nodded his head.

"So heard anything on the two low lives in the holding chambers?" Ron said, clearly trying to change the subject. Harry shook his hand, an angry look now on his face.

"No. The bastards still won't crack. Kingsley's pissed. He said he's fixing to threaten to send them to Azkaban." Harry said, laughing at the last words. Ron cracked a smile and chuckled.

"Yeah, then we should defiantly get some answers." Harry nodded and bent back over his paper work.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked, dipping his quill in the black ink. Ron picked up his own quill again and shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably go out to dinner with Hermione. Why?" He asked.

"I just thought you might wanna get a drink after work tonight." Harry said. Ron nodded.

"Sounds good to me. But Hermione will wanna come. After I told her what happened last night she freaked out and doesn't wanna leave my side when she's with me." Ron said with a sarcastic smile. Harry grinned.

"Yeah I know what you mean. But that's fine she can come too. Ginny will wanna come." Harry said, clicking his tongue. Ron caught on finally and started to laugh.

"You too huh? Women!" He laughed, Harry joining him.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Later on that night Harry and Ginny sat a booth in the back of The Three Broomsticks, awaiting their best friends to show up.

"I think after this I might need a massage." Harry suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. Ginny chuckled but smiled sexily at him.

"I'm all willing for that honey, only if I get one in return." She said, winking at him. Harry chuckled and nodded, taking a sip of his Fire Whiskey.

"And _im_ all for that."

"All for what?" Hermione's voice sounded. Harry choked on his Fire Whiskey and Ginny snorted with laughter. She waved her hand dismissivly and gestured for her and Ron to take a seat.

"Alright there mate?" Ron asked, clapping Harry hard on the back. Harry sputtered some more but smiled and nodded. Ginny snorted again but stopped after seeing the glare Harry was shooting at her. After some more drinks were passed around the four friends had some interesting conversations. Finally after two hours of drinking and laughing the four friends had called it quits.

"I'll see you tomorrow Harry." Ron laughed, helping the drunk Hermione out of the booth. Ginny was laughing at her friend, her cheeks flushed. Harry smiled and waved at Ron.

"Alright mate see ya tomorrow!" Ron half carried, half drug Hermione out of The Three Broomsticks, Harry and Ginny following them, only they weren't that drunk, mostly tipsy. Ginny swung her arms around her boyfriend and kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Are you ready for that massage yet handsome?" She said huskily. Harry smiled slyly at her and nodded, backing her up against the cold stone wall of The Three Broomsticks. He kissed her firmly on the mouth, pressing himself up against her, showing her just how ready he was. She moaned into his mouth, grabbing a hand full of the front of his shirt, pressing him more against her. They finally parted and they both laughed softly.

"I think we better get home before we have a public show." Harry joked, taking her hand in his. Ginny giggled and nodded.

"I think you're right!" And they Apparated back to the flat of love.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I've been busy but now I have time to update!! YAY!! Didn't you all miss me?! Haha but I hope you enjoyed this chapter to I hope I cleared up some things that some people asked in their reviews!! Yes Lucius is in Azkaban and Howard was telling Larry to be careful that DRACO didn't catch him!! I hope that cleared up things and look out for the next chapter!! Please review!!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next day Ginny woke up with a minor headache. Thank Merlin. She glanced at her bedside clock and then at her boyfriend lying next to her, snoring softly, and she even noticed a thin line of drool. Normally a person would cringe or be disgusted by that but she found it cute. He only drooled and snored after a night of drinking. It's weird but true. She looked at the red numbers of the clock again and a small groan escaped her. 9:00 a.m. Even after a night of drinking she still woke up early. It never fails. She slowly made her way out of bed, wrapping her dressing gown around her naked body. She didn't really remember their actions last night, but the soreness between her legs notified her it was worth it. A michevious smirk crossed her pink lips as she padded to the bathroom. Once inside she could hardly wait to feel the hot water run down her tired and aching body. She stayed under the hot water for at least thirty minutes and decided she didn't want to look like a prune all day and jumped out of the shower. She walked back into her bedroom, Harry still drooling and snoring, no surprise there. She put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, her 'recovery dress code'. She ran a brush through her hair and tied it back, a few stray strands falling loose. She was making her way into kitchen when a sudden tapping noise erupted throughout her flat. She looked around quickly, and found the source of the noise.

"What the bloody hell?" A dark brown and golden hawk was perched outside her windowsill, a piece of parchment attached to its leg. Ginny opened the window carefully, allowing the hawk to step inside. She untied the string that was holding the parchment to its leg and started to unravel it. The hawk kept very still like it was awaiting an order. She slowly raised her hand, and glided her fingers across it's head. It blinked and what sounded like to her made a happy chirp and spread its wings and flew off. Ginny watched it for a moment, and noticed how the sun glinted off its brilliantly golden brown feathers.She turned her attention back to the parchment unraveled in her hands.

_Ginny,_

_Please meet me at The Leaky Cauldron at one o'clock sharp today. It's urgent._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco_

Ginny re-read the sentence and still couldn't get over that Draco had sent her a note saying that he wanted to meet her. And it was urgent. Ginny was defiantly intrigued and quickly stuffed the parchment in her jeans pocket. She quickly walked back to her bedroom to see if Harry had woken up yet, but he was still snoring softly. She walked back into the living room, trying to find something to write on and when she didn't find any parchment she took out a napkin and a pen.

_Harry,_

_Went to go get a few things at the market, be back in an hour._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

She left the napkin on her pillow and smiled at her lover. She blew him a kiss and grabbed her wand, Apparating to The Leaky Cauldron.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The sun may have been out, but the streets of Diagon Alley were gloomy. She only passed two witches on her short walk to the pub, and that was it. She finally apporached the front door, she sighed heavily, thoughts crossing her mind.

"Just get it over with!" She mumbled to herself, and she opened the door, smoke meeting her instantly. She looked around and found it to be fairly empty, another surprise. She looked around for a blonde head or hair and found in the very back. She sighed again and walked to where Draco was sitting. From a ways away he looked just like himself, but up close, he looked awful. He raised his head to greet her, and the dark circles under his eyes were the first signs.

"Oh Draco... What's happened?" She softly said, sitting down across from him, worry evident in her voice. Draco managed a half smile before answering her.

"Oh you know, this and that. The usual that makes you look like death." He joked and knocked back a shot of dark liquid. Fire Whiskey. Of course.

"Draco..." Ginny started but he cut her off.

"I actually didn't think you'd come." He said dryly, not even looking at her but stared into the bottom of his shot glass. Ginny quirked an eyebrow and shook her head slightly.

"Why wouldn't I have come?" She asked. Draco chuckled deep down in his throat and grabbed his now full shot glass.

"Oh come Ginny! It's me! Your worst enemy!" He all but shouted and downed the shot. Ginny looked behind her to see if the few customers were staring at them and again, another surprise, they weren't. She quickly turned her attention back to Draco and sighed.

"Draco we are adults now. I've put a lot of stuff behind me. Maybe you haven't but I have. I don't forgive you for doing all those horrible things to me, my family and friends, but im willing to forget. Now why did you send for me today?" Ginny said all this in obvious firmness and confidence, and Draco admired her for that. He relaxed a bit and Ginny noticed his features and eyes soften.

"I need to ask you something very important." Draco said in a hushed voice, sliding his empty shot glasses to one side. Ginny nodded her head for him to go on. "I know Harry and Ron are working on my mothers murder. And I know they have to men in custody." He paused and licked his lips, his eyes darting around the half empty pub in nervousness.

"Go on Draco." Ginny urged and his steely blue eyes captured hers once again.

"Those two men they have in custody, I know who they are. I'm sure they know who they are too but they don't know what their purpose is." Draco's gaze became more intense and he leaned into the table a little, making sure only Ginny could hear him. Ginny instinctively leaned forward, wanting desperately to know what Draco was so nervous to say.

"Their Ex Death Eaters but no one stops being a Death Eater, even now that the Dark Lord is gone. They still do evil bidding. The small one, Larry broke into my home last night, and ever so carefully he rummaged through my fathers belongings, looking for something only he and the others, and my father know about. Something very important to whatever they have planned. Something so precious my father took extra care, time, and security to make sure it was never found. Why those two goons think that whatever it is, is in my manor I don't know. But Larry thought I didn't know he was there, sneaking around and rummaging through my fathers personal belongings. But I saw him. I watched him for two hours. And he left with nothing. And now he's in The Ministry." Draco paused to take the last shot of Fire Whiskey present and slumped back in his chair, running a hand through his blonde white hair. All sorts of thoughts and questions were running through Ginny's mind, but her mouth didn't seem to want to speak any of them.

"I don't understand Draco. What do you want with me? I don't work at The Ministry, im a Healer!" Ginny said in disbelief, not understanding why he had asked her here today. Draco leaned back onto the table, that infamous Malfoy smirk now plastered on his more than usual pale face.

"But your boyfriend and brother are the two main Aurors on this case. I want inside information little Weasley... Inside.. Information!" And he clamped his hands roughly on the table, making Ginny jump. That did it. How dare he send for her and ask her to illegal things inside The Ministry. She did _NOT_ want to spend the rest of her life in Azkaban! She jumped to her feet, an angry finger pointing straight at the still smirking Draco.

"How dare you ask me such things! I will _not_ help you by doing anything illegal Draco Malfoy!" Ginny snapped, her eyes blazing with fury. Draco slowly stood up from his seat, his hands on the table, leaning close again towards Ginny.

"Ahh but you _will_ help me!" And Ginny's breath caught in her throat. She looked into his glinting grey eyes, and for a brief moment she saw Narcissa's eyes staring back at her. Draco got his evil side from his father there was no doubting that, but his mother was truly a kind soul. Ginny loved talking to her when she visited her father at St. Mungo's. Narcissa loved Draco more than anything in the world, perhaps even more than her own husband, the father of the son she loved so much. Ginny knew Draco and her shared a special relationship. Narcissa told Ginny stories of when Draco was a child and even up to his ripe old age as of now. Ginny would never Draco of the things she knew about him, fearing he would kill her on the spot of knowing such private things about him. Draco Malfoy wasn't the evil git everyone knew him as. There was a different side. A much _better _side. Ginny's features softened at her thoughts, and her eyes looked sadly into the man standing in front of her. She sighed, and nodded. She would help Draco, but she would do it legally. But she wouldn't really be doing it for him.

"I'll help you Draco." She started and Draco smiled arrogantly, as if he had just won. In a way he had, and in a way he hadn't. She grabbed her purse and swung it over her shoulder, and caught his gaze once more before turning and walking away. "But im doing this for your mother." And she walked away without another word heard or spoken.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When she arrived home she found Harry lying on the couch, a blanket twirled around his body, and the TV was on. He grinned at her.

"It's about time you got back. I was starting to worry." He said, and welcomed her into his arms, breathing in her flowery scent.

"Sorry. It just took me longer than I thought." She lied. She hated lying, but who actually likes lying? She knew she'd have to keep Draco a secret, knowing if Harry or Ron or anyone at that mattered, found out she was sneaking top secret information to Draco, they'd never forgive her and she would surely face some awful consequences from The Ministry. Harry and Ron weren't even supposed to be telling her and Hermione the information that they retrived everyday because it was against policy, but you couldn't keep or hide anything from herself and Hermione. Hermione even worked in and for The Ministry and she still didn't even know half the things that were going. Ginny shut her eyes tightly and swallowed. She gazed up into Harry's shining emerald green eyes and smiled sadly at him. He noticed and smoothed some of her hair back, a boyish but worried grin on his face.

"What's the matter sweetheart?"

"Nothing. I'm still recovering from last night." She said with half hearted chuckle. Harry laid her head back against his chest and kissed her head.

"Well we can recover together, right here on this couch." Ginny smiled into his chest. She loved this man so much it was almost unreal. They lay there for a moment and then Harry spoke.

"Where's the groceries?" He asked and Ginny could have died right there and then. She was caught. She had to think to thing of something fast. She tried to set up causally and put the best stupid look on her face that she could manage.

"I actually ran into Mum at the market, surprising huh?" She blurted out, choking out a fake laugh. Harry raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"Uh huh." He said in tone that said he wasn't convinced.

"I ended up at The Burrow and we started talking and I lost track of time and the groceries. But tomorrow, tomorrow we _both_ can go and get them! Sound good?" Ginny didn't take one breath between all the those words she spoke, and again, she could have died right then and there from the look on Harry's face. Harry wasn't stupid. But maybe he'd just give her the benefit of the doubt and go along with her. But if she wasn't lying that really could have been the truth. She eyed him, waiting for his answer, and when it came, relief washed over her.

"Sure, sounds good." And he patted her on the back and directed his attention to the TV. Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed inwardly with relief and got up from the couch.

"Just let me go get changed and I'll be right back to start that recovery process with you my love." She said and smiled at him. Harry grinned back up at her and nodded. She winked and walked off into her bedroom, quietly closing the door, and slowly sliding down it all the way to the

**A/N: Well I hope you all liked this chapter and makes you more intrigued, now some sneakiness is about to happen and who knows what else?! Stayed tune and please review!!**

**OfLoveAndLust floor where she shed some angry tears.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**A/N: This chapter is another shock chapter to be aware!! But this all part of my story so it has to happen!! Thank you again to all my reviewers and readers im SO HAPPY that you all love this story and everyone's feed back is much appreciated!! Thank you and please review!!**

All through the night Ginny tossed and turned. She kept having dreams about Narcissa and the last day she saw her. Then her dreams flashed into nightmares, horrible nightmares of when Tom Riddle had taken over her. She hadn't had those nightmares in many years. She shot up in bed, breathing heavily, and feeling the cold sweat drench on her body. She jumped when Harry put a comforting hand on her cheek. Her eyes turned to his, seeing the worry in them she leaned against him, tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

"Gin what's wrong?" Harry asked, and then it dawned on him. "Your having those nightmares again?" He asked, his voice breaking. He held her tighter against him as he laid back down, feeling her arm wrap around him he sighed in her damp hair.

"Why?" She whispered, her hot tears spilling onto his bare chest.

"I don't know love." Harry sighed. He brought her chin up so she would look at him. "Everything's going to be alright. I promise you." He told her firmly but softly. Ginny nodded slightly and laid back down, snuggling closer to him.

"I love you Harry." She whispered, kissing his skin. He smiled softly and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"I love you too." And they drifted off back to sleep, and thankfully a dreamless sleep for Ginny.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Katie Bell walked the dark and cold streets of London in a haze, her mind on other things and not paying attention to her surroundings. Gods she missed Oliver. There were days when she'd wake up and close her eyes, wishing that she wouldn't wake up. Thinking such awful thoughts one should not do but Katie lost the love of her life and now she was miserable. There were times when she would be making dinner and think she would hear the familiar POP of someone arriving in her flat, that someone being a smiling Oliver who would sweep her up in a loving hug and placing a soft kiss on her lips. She would be in the shower and images of him standing at the shower door, a naughty grin on his face. Now as she walked along the cold gray streets tears pooled in her sad eyes. She wanted nothing more but to join him in Heaven. At least then she would be with him and be happy. But then she would think back to her family and friends, and how she couldn't leave them all behind. Sure, maybe someday she would find love again but she knew she wouldn't find another love like she had with Oliver. He was her first and true love. Nothing and no one could replace that.

"Why him?" She whispered into the night, swiping at the tears that fell down her red cheeks. As she kept walking to no where in particular, her thoughts continued to consume her, and blocked out all the noises around her. Including the pair of feet following her. She looked up at the star filled sky and sighed, the cold night air visible as her breath exhaled. She wrapped her coat tighter around her and shivered. An uneasy feeling crept its way up her spine and she quickly turned around, but saw no one. She shook her head and cursed herself. She was losing it. She turned back around and started to walk again, her thoughts now leaving her head and her nerves now overtaking her senses. Her head would jerk to the sides, looking at the people on the other side of the street. She saw couples, families and people walking alone just like her. Her turn was coming up and she picked up her step, and glanced once more behind before rounding the corner and bumping into someone firm.

"Oh excuse me..." She muttered, but her words faltered at she looked up into the face of the person she ran into. Her brown eyes became wide with terror. Before she could scream, the man clamped his hand over her mouth, and drug her into the shadows of a near by alley. Katie fought her attacker with all her strength she had left, but to no avail. The man was to strong for her petite body and he pushed her against the wall, his mouth still tightly clamped over her mouth. Her screams were muffled by his gloved hand, and she wished more than anything that someone would walk by and see her. But her wish didn't come true. Her eyes caught the ones of her attacker and she saw nothing in them. They were like black pits and nothing more. She saw him reach into his cloak with his free hand and pull out what she thought was going to be a knife or a gun even, but to her shock he pulled out a wand. She started struggle harder, knowing what he was fixing to do. Oliver flashed in front of her eyes, his warm smile greeting her and new fresh tears streamed down her terrified face. The man put the point of his wand right at her heaving chest and Katie closed her eyes tightly, saying a pray in her mind. Then the flash of green light surrounded her and so did the darkness.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I know Mum, I just don't understand why im having them again." Ginny had just told her mother of her reoccurring nightmares of Tom Riddle. Molly Weasley held her daughters hand in comfort, a mothers worry consuming her.

"Don't worry about it dear. Everything's going to be alright. Some things like that can't be explained." Molly said in her soft, motherly voice. Ginny relaxed from her mothers words and smiled at her.

"Thanks Mum." Molly nodded and patted her hand. She got up from the table and went to stir the stew that was steaming on the stove. Ginny sighed and rested her head on her hand, and watched her mother stir their dinner. Her father walked into the kitchen and squeezed her shoulder, a sweet smile on his face.

"Alright dear?" He asked. Ginny smiled up at him and nodded.

"Great." She said and squeezed his hand.

"Good." And he went over to his wife and kissed her cheek. The back door now opened revealing Harry and Ron. Ginny immediately got up from her seat to greet her boyfriend but stopped mid step when she saw the look on his face.

"Harry? What's wrong?" She asked nervously, fearing the worst. Harry ringed his cloak that he held in his hands and sighed heavily, looking up into his girlfriends worried face. Ron stepped in front of him and gently gripped his sisters shoulders. Ginny didn't know why but tears formed in her eyes and her face became firm.

"Ron what's going on?" She tried her best to not make her voice crack. Ron looked into her eyes and gently bit his bottom lip. He then turned his gaze to his mother and father who were standing anxiously awaiting for some words. Ron then looked back at his sister just as her tears glided down her face.

"Gin... Katie was found dead this morning." Ron's voice was quiet and solemn. Ginny gasped and put a hand over her mouth and collapsed against her big brother. Ron wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close.

"I'm so sorry Gin... I'm so sorry." He whispered, his own tears brimming his eyes at seeing his sister this way and how Katie Bell was dead. Molly bit back her sob and buried her head in her husbands shoulder. Arthur pulled her close and rested his head against hers, closing his eyes. Harry slowly walked around Ron and smoothed Ginny's hair, causing her to look up at him, her eyes red.

"Gin..." He mumbled, and she quickly found more comfort in his arms. Ron wiped his eyes and nose, and sat down at the table.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny cried, hugging him tightly, letting her feelings go. Harry rubbed her back and tried to keep his own tears from appearing.

"I know, I know. I'm so sorry." He whispered into her hair, wishing he could make all the hurt go away and make her friends come back. The rest of the night consisted of Ginny and Harry talking quietly in the kitchen, and Ron talking to his parents in the living room. They told them all the information that they knew and how it was the same murderer who killed Narcissa and Oliver. Now, more than ever, The Ministries best Aurors had to find the murderer and make him pay for his sins.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Ron walked from the kitchen to the bedroom with the _Daily Prophet _in his hand, reading intently on the new news.

"Hey Hermione check this out..." He said a small chuckle escaping his lips, but only when he looked up from the paper he choked on the next chuckle that was about to come out. Hermione was standing in front of her closet, looking for something to wear, but at that time she was only wearing a white, lazy bra and knickers. Ron's favorite pair of knickers.

"Hermione... How many times do I have to tell you that if you don't want to be ravished against the cold wooden floor, then you shouldn't be wearing such garments in your bedroom... Honestly woman..." Ron trailed off, clenching his fists at his sides. Hermione laughed and turned her attention on her boyfriend.

"Ron what was it that you wanted to show me?" She asked, pulling out a blouse from the closet and examining it. Ron cleared his throat and stuck out the paper in her direction.

"A new _Hogwarts: A History _is coming out in two months." Ron said slowly, his mind concentrating on her body and the way her muscles moved underneath her creamy skin as she pulled back blouses and shirts from her closet.

"Really?" She said excitedly, and stopped searching for something to wear and grabbed the paper out of Ron's hand. "I can't believe it! It's about bloody time they issued another one! Isn't it great?" She questioned excitedly, a beaming smile on her face. Ron was still in awe and shook his head slowly as his eyes roamed over her body. Sure he had seen her naked and in her bra and knickers before but she still made the breath leave his lungs every time he saw her. And once again, she was wearing his favorite pair of knickers. Hermione clicked her tongue impatiently at him and put her hands on her hips.

"Honestly Ron you're such a horny git!" She scolded and turned around to go back looking through her closet. Ron caught her arm quickly and swung her back around, bringing her in closely to him so their lips were only mere inches apart.

"But you still love me." He said cheekily, waggling his eyebrows causing Hermione to giggle.

"I know!" She said and he crashed his lips to hers in a hungry passion. Hermione moaned into his move and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ravish me Ron, ravish me senseless."

And he did. But they made it to the bed.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Gin? I brought you a cup of tea. It will make you feel better." Harry gave Ginny the steaming cup, and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you." She mumbled and leaned back against the pillows that were propped up against her head board of her bed. She drank slowly from the cup and set it down on her bedside table. Harry climbed in the bed next to her and watched his girlfriend sigh and rub her eyes. He hated seeing her like this and wish he could do something to ease her pain.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered, and Harry perked up, anxious to see what she was going to ask him.

"Yes love?"

"Hold me?" She ask softly, her voice breaking along with Harry's heart.

"Of course love, come here." And she fell into his awaiting arms, her sobs muffled by his shirt cladded chest. He smoothed her hair and whispered gently into her ear that everything was going to get better with time. Ginny wanted to believe it, and it was true for the most part. No matter what, Ginny would think of Katie, there was no denying it. Things would remind her of her best friend and she knew she would falter right there and shed a tear for her deceased friend.

"I don't understand Harry why this man is murdering such loving and sweet people!" Ginny cried, hugging Harry closer to her. Harry shook his head.

"No one knows love. But we are going to catch him I promise you. And we're going to make that bastard pay for what he's done, you can count on that." Harry said firmly, holding Ginny away from his body a little so they were looking into each others eyes. Ginny's tear streaked face shined in the pale light of the room, and Harry wiped away her tears.

"You need to get some sleep. I have to go to Hermione's and Ron's anyways, I'll be back shortly. Are you going to be okay?" He asked, and Ginny nodded.

"Why are you going over there?" She questioned.

"I need to talk to Ron about something. But don't worry, I'll be back in an hour or two, you just need to get some sleep." And he kissed her softly on the lips and got up from the bed, grabbing his wand and shoes.

"Harry?" Ginny called after him. He turned in the doorway to face her. "Hurry back please." She pleaded gently and Harry smiled at her and nodded. She heard the POP and knew he was gone. She sighed heavily and laid down under the warm covers and drifted off into a nightmare filled sleep.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"How's Gin?" Hermione asked, sipping her tea.

"She's alright. Taking it day by day. But she's doing alright." Harry answered, running a hand through his raven locks. Hermione nodded and squeezed Ron's hand.

"So mate, what did you want to tell us?" Ron asked, wanting badly to know what Harry had to say.

"Fudge talked to me privately last night. He said he thinks that all of us our now victims, and we need to have security with us now." Harry stated. Hermione gasped and Ron was shocked.

"What? He thinks we're potential targets!" Ron exclaimed, slapping a hand to his forehead and groaned. "I can't believe this shit!" He cursed and Hermione slapped his leg, and she turned to Harry.

"Why would he think we're in danger?" She asked, her voice higher than usual.

"Because we were close friend of Katie and Oliver. And me and Ron are the highest ranked Aurors, you are the top employee at The Ministry and Ginny was Katie's best friend and my girlfriend." Harry explained and Hermione put a hand over her mouth. Ron groaned again and stood up from his seat on the couch.

"I can't bloody fucking believe this! Who's going to be protecting us? Watching us 24/7 like hawks?" Ron asked furiously, and Harry now too stood up to try and calm down his friend. Hermione remained on the couch, tears brimming her eyes.

"Ron relax! I know it seems crazy that we need protection but Fudge is right! Ginny and Hermione need more protection than us because we can't be with them when we're at work, anything can happen to them when we're not around." Harry said, and Hermione gave a scared cry.

"Sorry Hermione." Harry muttered and clapped his hands on Ron's shoulders. "Listen mate, we both need to keep our focus and watch our backs and the backs of our loved ones." Harry said softly and Ron nodded, his features and eyes softening. Ron looked down at Hermione's crying form and sat down next to her, wrapping comforting arms around her, rocking her a bit.

"I better go. I need to be with Ginny." Harry said, knowing he needed to leave Hermione and Ron alone. Ron nodded and gave Harry a small smile.

"Alright. Thanks mate. See you in the morning." Harry nodded and patted Hermione's back reassuringly. "Everything's going to be alright 'Mione." He said but didn't get an answer from her. He nodded and Apparated back to Ginny's flat. He found Ginny sleeping soundly in bed, and decided to take a quick shower. He pulled on his pajamas and crawled into the warm bed next to Ginny. She stirred a little but didn't wake. Harry scooted closer to her, and wrapped her in his safe arms. She sighed contently and Harry smiled. He didn't know what was in store for him now that the murder case and the man doing all the murders had progressed and gotten more dangerous. He feared the worst and wanted more than anything to stay with Ginny 24/7, but he knew he had to catch the son of the bitch responsible for the deaths of his friends and his worst enemies mother. He had to catch him before he killed someone else. But Harry had no idea how he was going to do that.

**A/N: MAN am I updating fast or what?! I've been wanting to write these two chapters for quite some time now and I knew I was going to have three new chapters posted quickly!! Stay tuned for Ginny and Draco's information swap and how Harry starts to become suspicious that Ginny may be cheating on him!! Please review!!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Ginny laid in bed all day. She slept off and on, but every time her dreams started good, they ended up bad. She got to the point where she told herself she never wanted to sleep again. When she finally got up and ate something, a little part of her was starting to feel better. At five o'clock Ginny got another letter from Draco. He wanted her to meet him at The Leaky Cauldron again to talk. She didn't have any information that was new, so she didn't know what to expect. Harry would be home soon so she decided to take a quick shower to get ready for her meeting with Draco. When she got out and was looking for something to wear, Harry arrived. She was pulling on a pair of jeans when she heard his footsteps in the hall.

"Hey gorgeous!" He greeted, pulling her into a hug, kissing her temple softly. "How are you feeling today?" He asked, looking into her unreadable eyes.

"I laid in bed all day. And im just now getting ready." She said in a plain voice, stepping out of grasp and grabbing the blouse she laid out on her bed. She pulled it over her head and grabbed her perfume. Harry watched her as she gathered her things and was awaiting an answer from her.

"Gin where are you going?" He asked, gently grabbing her hand and facing her towards himself. Ginny looked into his emerald eyes and guilt flooded her worse than it already was.

"I'm meeting Fred and George at The Three Broomsticks for a drink." She lied, her stomach churning at her lying words. Harry looked away from her for a second and rubbed his face tiredly.

"Oh, okay. Well do you want me to make dinner so when you get back we can eat together?" He offered, looking into her eyes once again. He then smiled at her. "A romantic dinner?" He added, rubbing her shoulders gently. Ginny wriggled uncomfortably under his touch and stepped once again out of his grasp. She hated lying to him and hearing him say he wanted to fix her a romantic dinner and be with made her feel worse when she was going to meet their childhood enemy. Harry's arms fell limply down by his sides, a mixed emotion expression on his face.

"Gin what's wrong?" Harry asked her, disbelief and worry in his voice. Ginny grabbed her purse and gently cupped his cheek. Harry relished in her touch, her cool hand on his warm face.

"Nothing, im just still feeling a lot of emotions. I'm sorry. I'll be back in a couple of hours." And she leaned up to kiss his cheek quickly and walked out of the bedroom, grabbing her wand off the coffee table, and Apparating to The Leaky Cauldron. Harry slowly walked into the living room where he heard the POP. He stared at nothing, all kinds of feelings coursing through him. He lifted his hand up to look at the ceiling, and sighing deeply, almost in anginous, crossed his arms and looked at the spot where she was standing only seconds ago.

"I love you too." He whispered, wishing he would have heard her say the first three words before she left.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

When Ginny arrived at The Leaky Cauldron it was busier than the other day. She hoped no one she knew was there who would see her talking to Draco. Her stomach started to churn nervously and she quickly looked about the room, searching out the head of white blonde hair. She finally saw him and relief washed over her. He was seating at the exact same table as the other day. When she got close enough she noticed there wasn't any drinks on the table. Another wave of relief washed over her. Having another drunk Draco was what she was hoping not to meet. She gave him a small smile and sat down.

"Hello." She muttered, setting her purse down in the extra chair.

"Hello." He answered casually, a little to casually. She folded her arms on the table and cleared her throat anxiously, wanting this meeting to end quickly. They sat in silence for awhile until Ginny sighed, clearly irritated that he was keeping her. Draco rose his cool grey eyes to hers.

"Do you have some where else to be?" He asked in a bored tone. Ginny's eyes went wide and scowl crossed her face.

"As a matter of fact I do! I could be at home right now having a romantic dinner with Harry..." She started heatedly, but trailed off as she just told Draco what he evening plans could have been. It wasn't any of his business what she could have been doing that night.

"Well, you're not having a romantic dinner with Scar Head now are you? Instead you're here with yours truly." He stated, opening his arms to showcase himself, that Malfoy smrik on his lips. Ginny huffed and unfolded her arms so her hands lay flat on the table, an evil glare on her face.

"I'm leaving!" She hissed and stood up quickly, grabbing her purse.

"Wait!" Draco pleaded, hovering over the table, his hand covering the place where her own hands only laid seconds ago. She turned around and faced him. "I'm sorry alright? Just please, please sit down." He asked gently. That surprised Ginny at how sincere his tone was. It was even a little sad. She sighed heavily and sat down, holding her purse.

"Don't toy with me Malfoy! Now you came here to get some information, did you not?" Ginny blurted out, Draco raising an eyebrow but nodded to her question. "Well I don't have any new information. I'm sorry but I don't. I have heard anything else." And she got up again, ready to leave when a cool hand grasped hers. Ginny spun around, looking down at their joined hands. Something eerie coursed through her and she jerked her hand out of his. Draco gave her a weird look but dismissed it.

"You really don't have any new information?" He questioned in a low voice. Ginny stared him down and nodded. Draco lowered his hand and muttered something Ginny couldn't hear. He raised his blonde head to catch her gaze once again.

"I have to go." She mumbled, pulling her purse back up on her shoulder.

"Ginny, wait! I want to see you again, next Thursday at eight o'clock." Draco said, taking his seat again. Ginny swallowed hard but didn't face him. She didn't even know if she nodded her head or not but she started to leave once again.

"Good! See you then!" Draco called after her in a pleased voice. Ginny was sick to her stomach. When Draco grabbed her hand Ginny got the most odd feeling. It wasn't a good feeling either. She just couldn't place it. She shuddered and quickly found a deserted place to Apparate from, Harry on her mind.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny arrived in the kitchen, and she immediately saw Harry standing over the stove.

"Back so soon?" He questioned, stirring something in the skillet. Ginny nodded and set her things down on the table and slowly walked over to Harry.

"Whatcha cooking?" She asked, her voice soft. Harry glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Chicken stir fry." He said sighing. Ginny nodded her head and looked at the delicious food steaming in the skillet. She then looked back at Harry who hadn't even looked at her yet. That sick feeling entered her stomach again, and she felt like she wanted to cry. She raised her hand slowly and gently placed it on Harry's shoulder.

"Look at me, please." Ginny asked, looking only at the side of Harry's face. He slowly turned his head towards her, his emerald green eyes full of hurt. Ginny swallowed again and lowered her eyes to her hand that was still laying on Harry's shoulder.

"Gin what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." Harry softly spoke the words that Ginny didn't want to hear. But she knew he was going to ask her. Harry was far to smart to know something wasn't going on. And he was far to smart to know that it wasn't dealing with Katie's death at the moment. Ginny sighed and lifted her hand off his shoulder, and looked into his eyes.

"I can't tell you because I don't even know." She muttered her words and started to walk off, Harry not even bothering to follow her.

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter, sorry for the delay!! The next chapter won't be up until tomorrow evening im thinking!! But thank you for reading like always and please review!!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Ginny could not sleep that night. Harry was sleeping peacefully next to her, probably dreaming happy things, or troubled things from the way she had been treating him. She however just couldn't sleep, and when she did she would startle herself awake from her reoccurring nightmare. It got worse every time. She slowly got out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, and groaned.

"I look like a bloody crack addict." She mumbled miserably. Dark circles had appeared under her eyes from lack of sleep and stress. She looked awful. She felt awful. What else could go wrong? She splashed cold water on her face, and sighed. The cold water felt good on her hot face. She slowly dabbed the water droplets from her face, and couldn't stop staring at herself in the mirror. She really did look like death and that scared her. She walked back to bed, but stopped at the foot of the bed to stare at her sleeping lover. He looked so peaceful and beautiful. She slowly walked to his side of the bed and sat down next to him. Tears pricked her eyes from all the guilt that had been swelling up inside of her. She was lying and going behind her true loves back. Harry was the best man a woman could ever ask for. He was loving, caring, honest, sweet and funny. And Ginny was lying, deceiving, and hiding. She wiped her tears and sniffed. She looked out the window at the full moon ahead and shut her eyes.

"Please God let this all be over with soon... Please." She prayed silently, opening her eyes to look at the moon once again.

"Ginny?" Harry said softly, his emerald green eyes shining in the moonlight. Ginny turned to face him, bringing his hand up to her face. She lightly grazed her lips over his knuckles and sighed contently.

"Oh Harry..." She whimpered with sorrow. Harry sat up and took her in his arms, caressing her fiery clad head, and whispering soft words of comfort.

"I'm here Gin... Everything's going to be alright." Ginny nodded and cried into his chest more, feeling so ashamed of herself for doing these things to him. She wished she had Katie to confide in, to tell her all her problems. She wanted Katie's wise words to help her heal a little, to feel comfort from a best friend. She cried harder into Harry's chest as she thought about her deceased friend. She loved Katie like a sister she never had. Harry lay back onto his pillows, taking Ginny with him. Ginny clung to Harry like he was her life support. And in a way he was.

"I'm so sorry Harry." Ginny whispered. Harry kissed her head and rubbed her back gently.

"I know." And those were the last words spoken from either of them for the rest of the night as sleep overcame them.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ginny was extra sluggish at work the next day. So many other nurses and Healers kept getting on her case to hurry up and get all her work done. But their voices sounded so distant to Ginny. Work just wasn't the same with Katie. Nothing was the same anymore since the deaths of her friends. Life was now missing half of it's purpose.

"Ginny?" A tentative female voice asked from behind her. Ginny turned around to stare into a pair of deep blue eyes.

"Yes Collie?" Ginny asked in a bored tone. Collie Pepper was a new Healer trainee who had taken a liking to Ginny and Katie. Now that Katie was gone Collie stuck to Ginny like a conjoined twin. Ginny found her rather annoying.

"Are you okay today? I mean everyone's noticed that you aren't yourself. Can I help with anything?" The girl rushed out without a breath, Ginny shook her head.

"No Collie im fine. I'm just not very talkative today okay?" Ginny said, and continued to walk down the hall to her mail box. Collie followed her.

"Well if you need to talk anytime today im here for ya... Just letting you know." She rushed out again in a nervous tone, scared that Ginny was going to snap on her any minute.

"Thank you Collie." Ginny mumbled and picked up her pace, hoping Collie would take the hint that she wanted to be left alone. The hint was not taken.

"So guess what?" Collie asked in an excited voice. Before Ginny could answer a little rudely, Collie continued. "Last night, me and my friend Lana went out for drinks and we were dancing at this muggle club named 'The Heat', and well after about four drinks I was so totally drunk ,it was _so_ funny! But then these two guys came up to us and started talking, and but I didn't want to talk but they just talked to us anyways..." Collie's voice now sounded like fingernails scratching along a chalkboard, and Ginny had had enough of Collie Pepper. She stopped abruptly and whirled around to face the now stunned Collie. Ginny stuck her index finger accusingly at Collie and took a deep breath.

"Collie I do not care what you did last night or any other night for that matter! Now what do I have to do to get you to leave me alone?! Have I not already gave you short answers? Is that not enough a hint for you? Well?!" Ginny yelled, her chest heaving up and down from all her anger. Collie was dumbstruck. She stood with her mouth opened, not being able to speak... For once. Ginny saw Collie's eyes glass over and she knew right then and there she had crossed the line.

'Great! Now I have more guilt to add with the already huge pile of guilt built up inside of me!' Ginny screamed in her head. Collie quickly turned around, her hand clamped to her mouth, and ran off down the hall. A couple of doctors, nurses and Healers were looking at Ginny and then at Collie, some shaking their heads, some muttering stuff about Ginny, some even sent her evil looks. Ginny swallowed and shook her head. She turned around and began her journey once again to her mail box. When she reached it she only had one thing. A familiar looking parchment. Ginny sighed.

"Draco." She mumbled in disappointment. She wasn't supposed to see him until next Thursday, what was he doing sending her another letter the very next day? She ripped open the parchment and read his neat, curvy handwriting.

**Ginny,**

**I know I said to meet me again next Thursday but I have something I need to tell you that I forgot to tell you last night. Please meet me tonight at eight o'clock in front of Flourish and Blotts. It's very important!**

**Sincerely,**

**Draco**

Ginny crinkled up the parchment in anger. Will she ever have a normal life again?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Ron asked Harry later on that night at The Three Broomsticks. Harry took a swig of his butter beer and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know Ron. I just don't know. But she's not herself. I mean I know she's still grieving about Katie but it seems to be more than that." Harry explained, Ron nodded.

"Yeah she has been acting kinda of funny lately. Hermione has to ever since you mentioned the whole protection thing and how we might be the next targets." Harry sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry mate. But I had to tell you both." Harry said but Ron held up his hand.

"I'm glad you did and I know you had to. Hermione's a woman and women over react. Even though this is pretty serious." He muttered under his breath. Harry took another drink from his mug and licked his lips.

"I still haven't told Ginny about the protection plan." Harry admitted, causing Ron to choke on his Fire Whiskey.

"What? Why not!" Ron growled, wiping his mouth of the excess Fire Whiskey.

"She's just been so down and conservative lately I just don't want to add on to it." Harry stated, his eyes heavy with pain for his girlfriend. Ron gently clapped Harry on the back.

"I understand mate. But you're going to have to tell her soon." Ron said. Harry nodded.

"Really soon. Kingsley said he's already signed up four Aurors from France to protect us. Two for the each of us." Harry said, and Ron groaned.

"Two bloody blokes who none of us have ever met before to stay with us and watch us like a fucking hawk! Oh yeah, I can't wait! Can you imagine how nervous and uptight Hermione is going to be now?" Ron said in an angry voice, knocking back a shot of Fire Whiskey.

"I know Ron. I'm not looking forward to it either. No one would."

"You're damn right about that! It's a fucking outrage Harry! We are The Ministries _best_ Aurors, yet they don't think we can take care of ourselves and our loved ones. I just don't understand it!" Ron was defiantly showing that Weasley temper. Harry understood how Ron felt, he felt the same way, but when Ron got heated it was kinda funny. Harry bit back his chuckle. Just then the door burst open, sending in a wave of chilly air. Harry and Ron looked up to see who had entered and to their surprise it was Hermione.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Ron asked, standing up from his seat to greet her. She was out of breath and in a frenzy.

"Hermione what's wrong? What is it?" Harry questioned, grabbing her arm gently. Hermione took a deep, settling breath and answered.

"I just saw Ginny!" She wheezed out, a hand clamped to her chest. Ron rubbed her back and glanced at Harry.

"Is she okay?" Harry blurted out, wishing Hermione would hurry up and catch her breath so she could tell them what was going on.

"Oh she's okay alright! If you think being with Draco Malfoy is okay!" Hermione all but shrieked at the two stunned men. Harry stared at Hermione in disbelief, and the last thing he heard was Ron's faint words as he ran out of The Three Broomsticks.

"Bloody hell."

**A/N: Well I just couldn't keep this chapter from everyone until tomorrow so I posted it tonight!! Don't you all just LOVE me?! Haha well enjoy and now I know you all will be wanting the next chapter tomorrow!! I am evil, don't forget ;)!!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Harry rushed outside in an angry and confused frenzy. Hermione's words running through his mind over and over again. The cold night air bit at Harry's face, as ran down the deserted streets of Hogsmeade. When he finally found Flourish and Blotts he thought he would see Draco and Ginny but there was no one there. He stood in place, breathing hard, his eyes glancing around crazily for any sign of them.

"Where are they!" Harry growled. He shook his head and ran back to The Three Broomsticks. Hermione and Ron were talking quickly, Ron's face the famous shade of red. When they saw Harry approaching Ron jumped up from his seat.

"Well did you clobber him to a bloody pulp? What about Ginny?" Ron rushed out, and earning him a smack across the back of the head from Hermione at his last words.

"OW! What was that for?" Ron howled, rubbing the back of his head.

"For implying that Harry hit Ginny or was going to you big oaf!" Hermione hissed, crossing her arms over her chest in a threatening manner. Ron shut up then but glared at her when he wasn't looking at Harry for answers.

"No one was there. Hermione are you sure it was them?" Harry asked. Hermione's eyes went wide.

"Of course it was them im not blind Harry Potter! No one else has ginger red hair like the Weasley's and no one else has white blonde hair like Malfoy!" Hermione shrieked at how Harry would question her like that. Harry held up his hands in defense.

"Alright, alright im sorry! I believe you!" Harry said loudly, and Hermione nodded her head and cleared her throat.

"Thank you." She said and plopped back down in her seat.

"But where are they now?" Harry asked, running a hand through his raven hair. Ron shrugged and Hermione didn't say anything.

"What makes you think they're still together Harry? You don't think Ginny is having an affair with him do you?" Hermione quietly said, then slapped a hand to her mouth in shock. "I think im going to be sick!" She said in a weak muffled voice.

"No I don't think she's having an affair with him! I mean it's Ginny! She loathes Malfoy! There has to be a logically explanation for why you saw them together! Maybe he just saw her on her way here to see us, and stopped her to say hello!" Harry stated, hoping that story would make sense or something. Ron snorted.

"Yeah right! Malfoy stop Ginny to say hello? Are you mad!" Ron said sarcastically, but in a heated tone. Harry knew this was getting out of hand. There had to be an explanation for why Ginny was talking to Malfoy. But she had been acting weird lately. Really weird. Harry's stomach churned with dread and his heart pounded. _Was _Ginny having an affair with his long time enemy?

"I have to go." Harry said more to himself than to his two best friends. Hermione and Ron stopped their bickering and looked at Harry with sad eyes.

"Alright. Bye Harry." They mumbled softly and looked at each other. They shook their heads. Ron put an arm around Hermione and pulled her close to him. They both felt sorry for their best friend. They hoped Ginny wasn't doing the worst thing possible. Because if she was, then Hermione would never forgive her and either would Ron.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry didn't Apparate straight to his and Ginny's flat, but walked the cold, lonely streets of Hogsmeade in a daze. Half of his brain was telling him that Ginny was cheating on him. But the other half, which liked better than the other, told him that Ginny loved him and would _never_ cheat on him. After a long two hour walk Harry decided he better get home. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at himself. A split second later he was standing in the living room of his warm flat. Ginny wasn't in the living room or kitchen, so Harry knew she must be in bed already, fast asleep. It was midnight now. He slowly walked into the hall, and looked towards the bedroom. To his surprise the faint light of the bedside lamp was glowing from inside the room. Harry felt a nervousness course through him, knowing he was about to confront Ginny. He slowly walked to the bedroom door and stopped in the doorway. Ginny was sitting up in bed, reading something in her hand. She looked up at him and smiled. It was the first time he had seen her smile in days. Ginny must have been waiting for a smile in return, but when she didn't get one she set down the papers she was holding and crawled out of bed.

"Harry? What's wrong?" She asked, walking over to him and cupping his cheek. Fury rose in Harry's chest, and he placed his hand over Ginny's. He removed her warm hand from his face, and then released it. Her hand fell to her side and She looked at Harry in a puzzled way.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked him in a hurt tone. Harry's emerald green eyes shown with anger and Ginny took a step back..

"Where have you been tonight?" Harry said in a low, menacing voice. Ginny cleared her throat nervously and adverted her eyes for a moment before she locked with his gaze again.

"Well I... Um..." She sputtered, clearly at a lose for words.

'Or trying to think of a good excuse.' Harry thought angrily. Well it was to late. She had been caught and she didn't even know it yet. But she's fixing to.

"Save it Ginny! Hermione saw you with Malfoy!" Harry yelled, making Ginny jump and take another few steps away from him.

"Harry I..." Ginny stuttered but Harry waved an angry hand to dismiss it.

"What the fuck were you doing with Malfoy Ginny! Are you sleeping with him?!" Harry shouted, one hand pointing an excusing finger at her, the other clenched into a fist at his side.

"No im not sleeping with him! How dare you accuse me such a thing!" Ginny yelled back in her defense. Now she was getting angry.

"So you are seeing him?" Harry hissed.

"Yes, but not in that way! I can't believe you think im cheating on you! I love you Harry!" Ginny shouted. Harry snorted sarcastically.

"How am I not to think that when you just admitted you're seeing him!" Harry yelled.

"Because I don't like him like that! Harry it's strictly business!" Ginny couldn't stop herself, she just blurted it out. Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"What?" He asked in shocked. Ginny sighed heavily and sat down on the bed.

"Yes. Harry I've been sneaking around your back to see Draco to give him information." Ginny confessed. A wave of relief washed over Harry at her words, but he didn't like that she had been sneaking around his back to give Malfoy information. She could have just told him the truth. Harry walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Gin why didn't you just tell me?" Harry asked softly. Ginny looked up at him, tears already running down her cheeks.

"Because it was supposed to be a secret. If you knew what kind of information, you'd hate me." She said ashamed. Harry took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"Gin I could never hate you. Please tell me." Harry said, wishing she would just tell him. Ginny sighed and wiped her eyes.

"I made an agreement with Draco. Whatever information I hear from you, Ron or Hermione about the murders, I have to tell him." Ginny told Harry without eye contact. She didn't want to see his reaction. More tears flooded her eyes when Harry let go of her hand. She felt his weight next to her subside and knew he was standing up now.

"How could you Gin? That is top secret information! We aren't even supposed to tell anyone! I trusted you!" Harry said loudly, not believing Ginny would do this to him. Ginny now looked up at him.

"Harry im so sorry! Please forgive me... Please!" Ginny pleaded, rising up from the bed, sobs escaping her. Harry shook his head.

"No. I never will be able to." He said quietly, now not making eye contact with her.

"But Harry I haven't told him anything new, he only knows what everyone else knows! Just the basic stuff that was in the _Daily Prophet_!" Ginny stated, hoping Harry would lighten up now.

"Then why did you see Malfoy tonight in front of Flourish and Blotts?" Harry inquired, now confused once again.

"He had something important to tell me." Ginny whispered.

"Well what was it?" Harry asked. Ginny took a deep breath and looked at Harry in fear.

"Lucius escaped from Azkaban last night and Draco fears that he's coming to kill him." Harry couldn't believe what he just heard.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Draco sat in the over stuffed arm chair in his fathers old studyy, now his study. He sat in a daze, a glass of Fire Whiskey in his hand. He let out a long, low sigh, and drained the rest his drink and stood up, rubbing his tired eyes. Lollie, one of the Malfoy's many house elves entered the room, bowing down in front of her master..

"Master Draco is ready for bed now is he?" Lollie squeaked out. Draco nodded tiredly and walked past her without a word. "Goodnight Master Draco." She said obediently, bowing once more as he walked past her. Lollie's big brown eyes followed her master, and for once in her life she felt sorry for him. She shook her head and went for his empty glass, putting it on a tray and scurrying out of the room. She passed her sister Polly and brother Yuma on the way, telling them that the Master Draco was ready for bed. They nodded their heads and hurried to the master bedroom. Lollie walked into the huge kitchen where five other house elves were busy cleaning and washing dishes. Lollie gave them all a small smile and set the empty glass on the counter to be washed. She slowly made her way into the back of the kitchen where the pantry was. She hummed to herself as she dug through the gushing pantry full of fresh vegetables and fruits.

"Hello Lollie." A cold, raspy voice said behind her. Lollie startled and whirled around, her big brown eyes wide in terror and disbelief.

"M... M... Master!" Lollie stuttered, words she could not speak from the sight of Lucius Malfoy, the true master. He was paler than usual, his grey-blue eyes tired and menacing. He wore rags on his skinny body, his white blonde hair matted and greasy. It had gotten longer since he had been in Azkaban. He coughed a couple of times before he spoke again.

"Water... And clothes..." He mumbled out, watching Lollie like a hawk. Lollie couldn't stop staring at him, it had been years since she'd seen him. Years since they had finally gotten over the fear he set upon her and her fellow house elves. That fear she thought was gone for good had just now come back and was over powering her senses.

"NOW LOLLIE!" Lucius roared, Lollie fell down to her knees, now bowing down, trembling racking her fragile body.

"Yes Master, right away Master!" She squeaked in a high pitch voice, and scurried out of the room. Lollie ran into the kitchen, all the house elves stopping their duties to aid to their friend.

"Master is back... He's back!" Lollie whispered in an urgent and fright filled voice. Small gasps sounded throughout the kitchen. "Master escaped from Azkaban! Master sneaked in here from the back door!" She continued and then stopped abruptly, her shaking still hadn't left her. All the house elves jumped into a scared frenzy.

"Quick! Water and robes! Quickly!" Lollie shrieked out the orders. A dozen little feet hurried around the kitchen, getting water and food, knowing he would want something to eat also. Lollie grabbed her sister Polly and drug her out of the kitchen.

"Master Draco needs to know Master is back! Come on, hurry!" Lollie hissed, dragging her sister up the stairs with her to the master bedroom. They burst through the door, startling the almost asleep Draco.

"Lollie, Polly, what is the meaning of this!" Draco shouted, his grey eyes alive with anger.

"Master has come back Master Draco! In the kitchen!" Lollie shrieked, Polly nodding her head furiously. Draco's eyes became wide with shock and fear. He struggled to get untangled from the sheets and finally stumbled onto the floor. He quickly crossed the room to kneel down in front of his servants. They flinched, thinking he was going to strike them. Draco huffed from their stupidity.

"Polly, send an owl to Minister Fudge, and Kingsley Shacklebolt immediately! Lollie carry on with your demands from my father. Keep him down stairs as long as you can. I'm leaving." And Draco ran to his wardrobe, pulling out robes to put on.

"Yes Maser Draco." The two fear stricken house elves said, and rushed out of the room. Draco was shaking so hard he thought he might faint. He grabbed his wand and pulled his cloak tighter around him. He pointed his wand at himself, one place on his mind.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Harry please understand I was only trying to help him! He lost his mother for God's sake!" Ginny was trying to plead with Harry to forgive her, to understand why she was helping their enemy. Harry shook his head and stood up from the bed, running both hands through his raven hair.

"Ginny I know you are kind hearted and I understand that you liked Narcissa, but Malfoy is a bloody wanker! And you went behind my back! I thought one thing this relationship was built on was trust!" Harry said in a hurtful tone, making Ginny's lower lip quiver. She now to stood up.

"We do have trust! But I knew you'd react like this! There's no reason for you to act like this! I wasn't cheating on you! I was helping Draco for..." She trailed off. Harry stared at her impatiently.

"Well!" He shouted.

"I was helping Draco for Narcissa! I was helping him because of her! Because of all the things he told me that only herself, Draco and Lucius know!" Ginny shouted back, angry tears streaming down her flushed face. Harry dropped his head and bit his lower lip, resting his hands on his hips.

"Ginny I..." But before he could finish his sentence a loud POP sounded, and there was Draco Malfoy, standing only a few feet away from the bickering couple.

"Ginny..." Draco said faintly, but was cut off as Harry's fist connected with his pale face.

"HARRY!" Ginny shrieked.

"You son of a bitch!" Harry yelled and punched Draco again but in the stomach this time. Draco made a strangled breath and coughed a couple of times. Ginny ran over to the men, and grabbed Harry's arm just as he was reaching back to hit Draco again.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" She roared and stepped in front of him. Harry was so angry he just wanted to kill Draco.

"Ohhhhh..." Draco moaned, gripping his stomach. Harry wiped the sweat from his brow and backed off. Ginny knelt down next to Draco and helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" She asked hurriedly. Draco nodded and allowed her to help him to the couch. Harry now stood by the coffee table, breathing deeply. Ginny glared at him as Draco sat down with a "Umph!" She now grabbed Harry's arm again, led him into the kitchen.

"Be right back Draco." Ginny said. Draco's pained groan was her response.

"I can't believe you Harry James Potter!" Ginny hissed. Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. He looked down at his knuckles and rubbed them. It had been awhile since he'd physically fought.

"He had it coming... Bloody bastard." Harry muttered, still rubbing his knuckles. Ginny closed the space between them in one quick step and grabbed Harry's chin, forcing him to look at her.

"You're an arsehole and a coward! You couldn't have talked it out civilly, but instead you acted like a fucking child! You're unbelievable!" Ginny's voice was dangerously low, and Harry actually felt ashamed of himself. Sure Draco deserved it but Ginny was right. He did act like a little child. He didn't act like a man. Ginny released his chin rather roughly and stomped off into the living room.

"Draco im so sorry!" Ginny apologized, sitting down next to him. Draco looked at her and sighed.

"It wasn't your fault. It's your bloody boyfriends fault." Draco growled and clenched his teeth as another shot of pain went through him. Ginny bit her lower lip and saw Harry enter the living room now.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Draco. Draco sighed and sat up a little straighter.

"My father came home. He snuck in through the back door. One of our house elves Lollie told me. I left as soon as she told me." Ginny gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh Draco!" Ginny was really frightened for him now. Before Ginny could ask a question it seemed that Draco knew what she was going to ask.

"I had another house elf Polly send an owl to Fudge and Shacklebolt." He said, and Ginny sighed with relief. She looked up at Harry who was glaring at Draco.

"Harry maybe you should go to The Ministry." Ginny stated coldly. Harry looked at her, his jaw clenched tightly.

"Why should I? Maybe we should Lucius do his job. Good riddance I saw." Ginny shot up from her seat, and in a few short strides she was face to face with Harry. Harry saw the sheer angry and fury in her eyes. He was actually a little afraid. She was a Weasley after all. Before he could say anything Ginny slapped him soundly across the cheek.

"Your father would be ashamed of you. Enemy or not, he's a human being." Harry couldn't believe she had just slapped him. He grabbed his wand from his back pocket and pointed it at himself. A loud POP later and he was gone. Leaving behind a fuming, heartbroken Ginny, and a beaten Malfoy.

**A/N: I don't' know why but I REALLY liked this chapter!! Maybe because Harry got some good punches in for Draco or because Ginny slapped Harry!! Harry did deserve it anyways don't you think? Well please review and look for the next chapter coming very soon!!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

**A/N: I have had one faithful reviewer say that they disagreed with me about slapping Harry and that Draco deserved it because he Apparated into their bedroom!! I'd like to make things clear!!**

**carolquin: Draco didn't Apparate into Ginny and Harry's bedroom, he Apparated into the living room where both Ginny and Harry were. And Harry did deserve to get slapped because even though Draco is his enemy Draco has been having a hard time with his life!! Ginny is a kind hearted person so that's why in my story I had her help one of her enemies. Because all in all we are all human beings and we all have feelings and emotions!! But it is just a fan fiction so this is all in good fun!! Now here is chapter 26 ENJOY!!**

Draco and Ginny sat in silence for what seemed like hours upon hours. Ginny didn't know what to say to Draco. Draco didn't know what to say to Ginny. Harry had beaten Draco, and then Ginny slapped him. What a night it had turned out to be.

"I'm sorry." Draco heard Ginny say quietly. He turned his head so he could look at her.

"Don't be." He answered. Ginny lifted her brown eyes to gaze into his grey ones. Draco saw that her eyes were glazed over and she looked like she was about to cry. He sighed scooted closer to her. He wrapped a friendly, comforting arm around her shoulder and gently squeezed.

"Don't cry Ginny. Please. It's not your fault for what happened here tonight. It's mine." Draco said softly, Ginny now looking at him, one perfect eyebrow raised.

"How is it your fault? You needed help and Harry pounced on you." She said and Draco nodded his head.

"True... But I treated you and Harry like crap back in the days of Hogwarts. I deserved what I got tonight. I had it coming. And besides, you are his girlfriend and he was just being protective of you. And we have been sneaking behind his back." Draco stated. Ginny sighed and closed her eyes. He tears leaking from underneath her eyelids.

"I should have told him the truth from the beginning. But it is illegal if I tell you inside information about what Harry has told me. He's not even supposed to tell anyone and he's told me! He could lose his job!" Ginny cried and buried her head in her hands. Draco rubbed her back and tried to calm her down.

"But you haven't told me any new information so you're safe. I'm not but you are." He said, snorting at his last words.

"Don't say that. You're making me feel guilty." She mumbled through her hands. Draco laughed and pulled Ginny's hands away from her face.

"Stop it Ginny. None of this is your fault. And..." He faltered at his next words. No matter how much he'll regret it later, he had to say it.

"Maybe we should stop seeing each other for information. I don't want to jeopardize you and Harry's relationship just because I want some details about those two goons in lock down." Ginny smiled and gave a little chuckle.

"Thank you Draco. It would be for the best." Draco nodded and gave her a small grin. He stood up from the couch with a wince and took out his wand.

"I'll see you around?" He asked wearily, feeling like he was losing his only friend. Ginny stood up from the couch and walked over to him, and gave him a hug.

"You sure will." She whispered, and smiled when Draco Malfoy, the most cold hearted person you would ever meet, wrapped his arms around his new friend and hugged her back tightly.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ron knock it off!" Hermione yelled from the bathroom at her ranting boyfriend. Ron hadn't shut up since she told him and Harry that she saw Malfoy and Ginny together outside of Flourish and Blotts.

"Knock it off? Knock it off! How can I when my own bloody sister is shagging the enemy and betraying my best mate!" Ron yelled back, his angry footsteps leading to the bathroom. Hermione stopped putting on her massacre to look at he fuming red head standing in the doorway.

"Ginny is _not _cheating on Harry, Ron! It's Ginny for God's sakes!" Hermione growled, shaking her head at how childish Ron was being. Sure the thought that Ginny was going behind Harry's back to be with Malfoy crossed her mind and sure she over reacted at The Three Broomsticks but that was when she was hot headed and didn't take the time to stop and think it over. Ginny was just not the kind of person to cheat. _NEVER_.

"What if she shagged Malfoy! That bloody ferret..." Ron growled but stopped when Hermione clamped a hand over his mouth, her brown eyes staring into his blue ones with seriousness.

"Ginny did not shag Malfoy Ron. She is only shagging Harry." Ron sputtered with disgust at Hermione's words and got more angry when she started to laugh.

"It's not funny Hermione!" Ron shouted, and Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Oh but it is!" She cooed and kissed him again. Ron finally gave in and kissed her hard.

"You bloody witch." He groaned sarcasticly against her mouth. Hermione had one another fight once again. Just then they heard a POP and both of them rushed out of the bathroom to see who had just entered their home. It was Harry. And he was pissed.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Harry what the hell happened?!" Ron asked, walking over to his best friend and gripping his shoulders.

"Harry? How did you get that..." Hermione said gently, grazing the tips of her fingers over the red mark on his left cheek he got from Ginny.

"Ginny that's who! She bloody fucking slapped me!" Harry shouted, making Hermione and Ron jump. Hermione was shocked, but patted his shoulder softly in way to calm him down. Ron just stared at him.

"She slapped you? My sister slapped you?" Ron couldn't believe Ginny had slapped Harry. Sure she was a Weasley and had the famous family temper but she had never gotten physical with anyone like that before. Ron was truly shocked.

"Well... What did you say to make her upset?" Hermione asked in a gentle way, not wanting Harry to yell again.

"Malfoy Apparated into the living room! We had been having a heated discussion about him before he arrived. It set me off so I took a few swings and I didn't miss one!" Harry was bloating now and Hermione slapped his shoulder.

"OW! What did you do that for Hermione!" Harry yelled, rubbing his now stinging shoulder.

"I can't believe you beat up Draco! He must have had a good reason to have come there Harry!" Hermione said and Harry nodded his head, becoming solemn.

"He did." He said and adverted his eyes away from his two best friends.

"Tell us mate." Ron urged, Hermione nodding fervently. Harry sighed and looked at them.

"Ginny told me she had been sneaking around behind my back, but she wasn't having an affair. She was telling Malfoy the top secret information about the case of the murders. But I haven't told her anything new so she couldn't tell Draco. That was a relief. But Lucius escaped Azkaban and Ginny said Draco thought he was coming to kill him. He Apparated to our flat because he said Lucius had come back to Malfoy Manor. He didn't stick around to see him. Go figure." Harry smarted off again and Hermione glared at him.

"Well I think you should go back!" Hermione blurted out, staring Harry down like a hawk. Harry started.

"What?! Why?!"

"Because Ginny was only being the kind hearted person she is! She helped someone in need who lost their mother and needed a friend, enemy or not." Harry now felt ashamed of himself. Hermione was right. Everyone was right, and he was wrong. He needed to go talk things out with Ginny. He couldn't lose her. He loved her. Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed gently. Harry rose his emerald green eyes to meet Ron's blue ones. Ron's eyes were filled with understanding, love, and hope.

"Go to her Harry. The both of you make things right." And Harry left without another word.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE!!!! Since last Thursday, April 5th, I have been without internet thanks to the stupid idiots at Direct TV!! Someone from our internet service came Tuesday and fixed it and im SO happy to have it back!! I'm glad they fixed because I was almost finished writing this chapter and I couldn't wait to post it!! But when I tired to load this chapter it wouldn't load it!! I was SO mad!! So copied it and re-pasted it re-titled it on my computer and now it uploaded THANK GOODNESS!! I did and have NOT abondaned this story just computer techinal diffculites!! On April 12th I had all four wisdom teeth pulled but I have made a fast recovery and im lucky because my roots weren't long and no complications so im VERY happy with that!! But now that we are clear that everything is fine now I would like to say that there are only three more chapters left!! Yes I know it's sad but I have planned out this story and three chapters will conclude it!! I would also like to thank all my reviewers and readers for all your wonderful support, reviews, and feedback!! This is my most popular story and I had hoped that it would be!! THANK YOU ALL!! Now here is chapter 27!! ENJOY!!**

**Much Love**

**OfLoveAndLust**

Harry finally Apparated to their flat, finding Draco gone and Ginny laying on the couch.

"Gin..." Harry started but Ginny waved a dismissive hand.

"No Harry, I don't want to hear it." She said in a low voice. Harry's stomach churned with dread.

"Ginny please let me explain!" Harry pleaded, stepping closer to her. She jumped up from the couch and stood mere inches away from him.

"Why should I let you explain when you wouldn't even let me explain! Tell me why Harry?" Ginny shouted. Harry flinched and sighed.

"Because I was being a prat that's why. Gin im so sorry. I should have believed you." Harry said, Ginny's face still hard with anger.

"You're damn right you were a prat Harry James Potter!" She hissed, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Just the thought that you were seeing Draco behind my back infuriated me." Ginny started at those words but Harry held up his hands. "Please Ginny let me finish!" Ginny huffed and let him continue. "I don't know why I thought that because you're not that kind of woman Gin. You're a one man kind of woman and a faithful, loving one at that. I was a stupid git and im sorry. Merlin am I sorry Gin!" Harry grabbed her hands and brought them to his face, loving the way her soft skin glided against his.

"I love you so much... I love you." He whispered against her hands. Ginny had unshed tears forming in her eyes. She stared at the man before her, her heart breaking from his actions. She cupped his face and stepped closer to him, staring into his glistening emerald green eyes.

"I love you too." And she leaned in and kissed him. Harry welcomed it eagerly and wrapped his arms around her. Their lips parted and she buried her face in his shoulder, Harry breathing in the scent of her hair.

"Never again?" He whispered. Ginny shook her head.

"Never again." Harry smiled, and knew from that moment everything was going to be okay again.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione lay on the couch, a cup of tea in her hand, stroking Ron's flaming locks. Ron sighed contently as Hermione's relaxing touch soothed him.

"Do you think everything's alright?" Hermione asked, causing Ron to open his eyes and furrow his brow.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, causing Hermione to tug a few strands of hair on his head. "OUCH!" He groaned and sat up. "What did you do that for?" He asked angrily. Hermione set down her tea.

"You are so dense do you know that Ron? What went on tonight? Ginny, Harry, Draco..." Hermione trailed off as Ron made noises to shut her up.

"Alright, alright!" He snorted and leaned back against the couch like a stubborn child who had just gotten time out. "Of course everything's alright, it's Ginny and Harry. One of the best couples to have ever been together! They love each other Hermione, love conquers everything. So yes, everything's alright." Hermione grinned at Ron's words and took his hand in hers.

"That was sweet Ron." Ron rolled his eyes but squeezed Hermione's hand. She chuckled and moved to sit next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Are there anymore couples out there that you consider the best besides Ginny and Harry?"

"Sure do." Ron said. Hermione lifted her head and stared at him.

"Who?

"Us." Hermione smiled and captured his lips in a fiery kiss.

"Maybe I should start saying stuff like that more often!" Ron teased and Hermione laughed.

"Oh shut up and take me to the bedroom!" You didn't have to tell Ron twice.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Draco Apparated back to the manor, outside on the grounds, at least a good thirty feet. He was sweating again, his nerves getting the best of him. Was his father gone by now? Did the owl every make it to The Ministry?

"Master Draco! Master Draco!" A tiny squeaking voice was ringing throughout the grounds as he approached the brightly lit manor. Lollie was running towards him, her eyes wide with fear and relief. Draco jogged to meet her half way, anxious to hear what she had to say.

"What is it Lollie? Is my father gone?" Draco asked, his breathing heavy.

"Oh yes Master Draco he is gone! Aurors and The Minister came and took him away. Oh Master Malfoy was _so_ furious! He kept screaming your name and how Master Draco betrayed him, and you his own son! He said he was going to tell them everything! And they'd be coming after you next!" Draco couldn't belief it. He was frozen with fear and disbelief.

"Lollie..." But it ended at that as he saw black and passed out.

**A/N: Sorry this was so short but the last three chapters will be longer I promise!! Please review!!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Lollie stood by Draco's side, dabbing his forehead with a wet cloth, her shaky hands treading over his pasty face with the upmost care. Her sister Polly and brother Yuma stood a few inches away from her, eyeing the lifeless Malfoy tensely. Lollie turned to her siblings and nodded, tell them they could leave now. She grabbed the bowl filled with cold water and the cloth and made to leave when she heard Draco moan faintly.

"Lollie..." He said barely above a whisper. Lollie whipped around and dashed the few steps she had taken back to her masters side.

"Master Draco? Master Draco?" She called softly, putting the wet, cool cloth back against his forehead. Draco's eyes slowly fluttered open and focused. He turned his steely grey, blue eyes on his house elf and swallowed.

"What happened?" He said hoarsely. Lollie fidgeted nervously as if she feared him to strike her if she told him he had fainted.

"Master Draco fainted when Lollie told him..." She trailed off, her big eyes wide with fear. Draco sat up against the pillows and stared at her.

"What did my father say Lollie?" Draco urged and Lollie shut her eyes tightly.

"That Master Malfoy was going to tell The Ministry all what Master Draco has done in the past months!" Lollie squeaked out, her whole body now trembling. Draco started to sweat again, his face that had regained some of the pale color now went back to pasty.

"Please don't faint again Master Draco!" Lollie squeaked, grabbing his arm, making Draco jump.

"I'm not, im not! I have to stop him! I have to stop him some how..."

"You can't Master Draco! Can't you see that you can't?" Lollie's voice was now filled with sorrow for her young master. Draco could not stop his father now. His father had probably told The Ministry everything by now. It had been hours since they had come and taken him away. The would know the whole story by now. Every horrific detail. Draco closed his eyes, and Lollie saw him clench his fists. His face was becoming red with anger.

"Master Draco..." Lollie started but was smacked to the grown by Draco's powerful fist.

"GET OUT YOU RETCHED VERMIN! OUT!" Lollie quickly picked herself up and ran from the room with all her might. Draco threw back the covers that covered his body and stumbled out of bed, his blood boiling, anger coursing through him like he had never felt before.

"SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed, and flipped over the night stand by his bed, all it's contents flying to the ground, the muggle alarm clock smashing. He pulled out his wand and cursed the bed, causing it to flip up in the air, and burst into a million pieces. He turned towards the bookcase, aimed and hexed it into dust. House elves gathered outside the room, contents of the room flying out of the doorway. Screams and yells erupted from the destroyed room, foul language followed as did what couldn't be mistaken as laughter, but as crying. Uncontrollable sobbing was now coming from the destroyed room. A dozen big, round eyes filled the doorway with caution as they looked among their young master, crumpled in a heap against the wall, sobbing. He clutched his knees to his chest, and buried his face in his knees, letting out all his frustration and sorrow through his tears. Their master would never be the same again.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Ginny?" Harry called out from his place in bed. Feet bustled down the hall until Ginny appeared with a tray in her hands, steaming food and coffee was what Harry saw.

"Breakfast is served!" She said gleefully and set the tray on Harry's lap as she herself crawled back into bed.

"Smells wonderful love." Harry said, taking in a good whiff. Ginny smiled.

"Thank you." She grabbed her fork and stuck it through a piece of bacon and brought it to her lips. Harry dug in, not saying a word until he was half way done with everything on his plate.

"This has to be the best breakfast I've ever had." Harry said, licking his lips and sighing happily. Ginny giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Aww you're to kind." She cooed and took a drink of her coffee. Harry finished his breakfast and Ginny soon followed. She set the tray on the floor and curled up into Harry's awaiting arms, pressing a feather kiss against his collar bone.

"I could go back to sleep." She stated, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. Harry nodded and rubbed her back.

"Me too." He said, and closed his own eyes for second, then snapped them back open. "But we both can't because we have to get ready for the Weasley's annual family picnic!" Harry said in a fake excited voice, causing Ginny to lean up on her shoulder and glare at him.

"You love the picnic so don't even act like you don't!" She scolded and pinched his stomach, causing him to jump and laugh.

"I know, I know I was just kidding!" He said in his defense, causing Ginny to laugh now.

"Well the dishes need washing. And since I made breakfast and all..." She trailed off, looking at Harry with puppy dog eyes and pouting a little. Harry chuckled and grinned.

"Alright, alright I'll do the dishes." He said and started to get out of bed, but Ginny stopped him.

"It's only fair love. Thank you." And she kissed him soundly on the lips as she laid back down. Harry rolled his eyes but kept his grin as she walked around the bed to pick up the trays.

"Well you just stay in bed, don't worry about a thing." He teased and kissed her forehead.

"Alright I will." She retorted, causing Harry to stick out his tongue at her. She giggled and watched him leave the room with a little hop in his step. She laughed and shook her head.

'He's mad. But I love him.' She thought. She flung the bed covers from her body and stepped onto the cold hardwood floor. She made her way to the bathroom, but stopped right in the doorway when there was a knocking at the front door. She walked into the living room just as Harry walked in from the kitchen. They both looked at each other, shrugged and then made their way to the door.

"Who is it?" Harry called through the door.

"It's Shacklebolt, Potter open up." Kingsley deep voice sounded on the other side and Harry sighed while unlocking the locks.

"I wonder what's going on." Ginny said as Harry finally opened the door. Kingsley and Tonks came to view, their faces were unreadable.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, Ginny stepping beside him, grabbing his hand.

"We have Lucius Malfoy in custody. It seems he escaped Azkaban and headed home. We got an owl from one of his house elves, saying he was there and to send Aurors immediately. We went, seized him with a fight, and now his in a holding cell at The Ministry." Kingsley started, staring at the couple in front of him.

"Pardon me sir, but don't you think this could have waited until Monday when I would be at work?" Harry asked, swallowing as he saw his bosses eyes flicker with anger.

"No Potter this couldn't wait." Kingsley growled, causing Ginny to grip Harry's hand harder. Tonks glanced between the two men and stepped forward, clearly going to speak now.

"Harry Lucius has told us some vital information. It breaks the case of the murders." Tonks said, and Harry's features lit up.

"Oh! Really? Well that's great! No wonder you two came to get me! To celebrate!" Harry said smiling, kissing Ginny's cheek with excitement. But Kingsley and Tonks didn't look like they wanted to celebrate.

"Potter this isn't a celebrating matter. Yes it's great that we finally have the murder, but who it is, is a bit shocking. Lucius told us everything." Kingsley stated. Harry furrowed his brow.

"Then who is it?" He asked. Kingsley exchanged a glance with Tonks.

"Draco Malfoy.and Severus Snape. There were two murders, not one." Ginny gasped, clapping a hand to her mouth. Harry stated agape, not believing what he had just heard. After all that had happened, the night before, after finding out Draco was with Ginny, wanting inside information from her, he ended up being the killer. He slowly looked at Ginny who had tears forming in her eyes. She looked up at him, and Harry knew she was thinking the same thing he was. Anytime she was with Draco, he could have killed. Not because she was going to give him inside information, but just because he was a cold hearted killer. And Ginny didn't have any new information for him, which meant he could have killed her for not doing her job.

**A/N: OMG!! Did any of you see it coming?! It was kinda a dead ringer but then again it wasn't!! And Severus Snape is an accomplice?! SHOCKER!! Well two more chapters to go and they will give you all the details to why Draco and Snape, and why they killed everyone!! Stay tuned!! Thank you for reading as always and please review telling me what you think!!**

**OfLoveAndLust **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

**A/N: Here is chapter 29 and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!! Also there will be another authors note at the end that has a question for everyone so don't forget to read that!!**

**OfLoveAndLust**

Harry walked beside Kingsley and Tonks as they made their way to the holding chambers in The Ministry of Magic. Harry's hands were clammy, sweat beaded on his forehead as his nerves racked his body. Kingsley had sent Ron an owl telling him to meet them at The Ministry and to be quick about. That calmed Harry a bit knowing that Ron was going to be by his side questioning Lucius with him. They finally reached the last cell all three of them stopping outside, Kingsley and Tonks turning towards Harry.

"Are you ready for this Potter?" Kingsley asked in a hushed voice. Harry stared at him, glanced at Tonks who gave him a reassuring smile and nodded.

"Yeah. Well, I really don't have a choice do I?" Harry said, half sarcastic, trying to lighten the mood. That could never work. The corners of Kingsley's mouth twitched, a faint glint in his eyes.

"You're right Potter, you don't have a choice." Harry nodded and exhaled his breath he had been holding. "Draco Malfoy has just been captured by Moody and the others. He made a run for it, almost Apparated until Moody hit him with a Binding Curse and now they're on their way back here. Draco will be next for questioning, so be ready for that." Kingsley said, narrowing his eyes at Harry as Harry's face contorted in hatred. Before Kingsley could ask Harry what was wrong feet were heard running down the hall and all three sets of eyes turned to look who was arriving. They saw Ron running as fast as he could, a stack of papers in his hand.

"Sorry! Sorry! I came as soon as I got your owl but you know how Hermione is!" Ron rushed out as he came to a halt in front of his boss and two co-workers.

"You're just one time. I was just fixing to go in." Harry said and Ron sighed happily but nervously.

"Oh good." He swallowed and looked up at Harry with those blue eyes of his, a little wide with fear. "So... Shall we get this over with?" He said weakly, and Harry patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry mate. It'll be over in no time." He told Ron quietly and Ron gave him a small smile and nodded. Harry pointed at the papers Ron was holding. "What are those?" He asked.

"Oh.. These are for boss man. I finished the paper work on those two thugs in cell nine." Ron handed Kingsley the papers who took them gratefully.

"Thanks Weasley, I'll get these filed right away." He tucked the papers under his bulging arm and looked at his two best Aurors. "Take every measure we have taught you. Don't let him keep anything to himself. We want all the information he has. If he doesn't tell you everything and you think he's keeping something from you we'll use the Veritaserum him. Even if he does tell you everything we're still going to use it on him. We just want to see how much he'll tell under normal behavior." Kingsley nodded his head at the two men. "_Everything_." He repeated and stepped past them, Tonks patting them on the shoulder and whispering "Good luck" to them.

"Lets go." Harry said and unlocked the cell door and stepping inside, Ron's footsteps right behind him.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lucius Malfoy sat at a small table in the middle of the room, still wearing his wizarding robes he had put on at Malfoy Manor. His face was blank, no emotion shown on it what so ever. Harry and Ron walked over to where he sat, pulled out the extra two chairs and sat down, never taking their eyes off Lucius. His cold grey eyes slowly turned towards Harry, a slow sneer making it's way onto his face. Harry right then and there wanted to curse him into oblivion.

"I knew they send you in here Potter. And you two Weasley." Lucius spat hoarsely, looking at Ron with the upmost disgust. "Still haven't gone from rags to riches I see. Still rags." He said and Ron jumped up from his seat, launching himself at Lucius who sat firmly in his seat, not flinching one bit. Harry grabbed Ron's shoulders quickly and pushed him back into his seat.

"Ron calm down! He's just trying to rile you up. Don't let him." Harry whispered in Ron's ear, trying to calm the fuming man down. Ron's blue eyes were bright with hate and loathing. Lucius gave a low chuckle and crossed his fingers on the table in a business like manner.

"Get on with it Potter. I'd like to be out of here after this questioning." Lucius said dryly, examining his fingernails. Harry glared at him.

"What makes you think you're leaving right after this is done?" Harry growled, his fist clenched in his lap. Lucius let out a humorous, menacing laugh and slowly stood up from his seat.

"Because im innocent you fool! I had nothing to do with the murders, I was locked in Azkaban for years, I couldn't have done them!" Lucius spat, glaring at Harry and Ron. Harry and Ron now stood up, laying their hands firmly on the table. Harry let a smile slowly make its way onto his face, Ron chuckling softly next to him. Lucius looked outraged at their demeanor, his pale face actually gaining some faint red.

"You escaped Azkaban Malfoy. No one can escape that place, only man has and that was Sirius Black, but he had a good reason to escape. But you. You didn't. You haven't served your full sentence and you will be sent back after everyone that has to deal with you is done. So you better get ready to put back on those rags you wear in that horrible place, because you will be going back, defiantly." At Harry's statement Lucius let out a bellow of rage and lunged himself across the table at Harry, his pale hands reaching for the collar of his shirt. But Ron had beat him to the punch and pulled out his wand, yelled "_Expelliarmus_!" and sent Lucius crashing against the wall. Harry turned to Ron.

"Thanks." He muttered and Ron nodded. They walked over to Lucius who was struggling to get up off the ground, jerked him to his feet, and slammed him back into his chair, his head lolling dangerously side to side until he regained his composure. Harry grabbed Lucius's robe and tugged him mere inches from his face.

"Try that again and I will curse you into next year. If you're even alive." Harry growled, pushing him back against his seat. Harry sat back down and stared at Lucius.

"Draco and Snape are the murders. Why did they kill your wife Lucius? Why did they kill two of our good friends Katie Bell and Oliver Wood?" Harry questioned, eagerly awaiting Lucius's answer. Lucius wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing the blood already seeping from his bottom lip on the back of his hand. He took his time not answering until Harry had had enough.

"WHY?" Harry yelled, Ron never moving a muscle but Lucius's eyes startled.

"Severus knew something that me and Draco didn't know. Narcissa was planning our own murders behind our backs. Severus told Draco she had come to him because she trusted him, and told him I had deceived her so many times and that Draco was a spinning image of me and that Draco would deceive her in some way only a son could deceive his mother. She wanted us both dead for those reasons and so she could have the Malfoy inheritance. Severus told Draco about her plans and he immediately came to me and told me of her actions. I became infuriated. Someone I had been married to for years upon years, who I thought truly loved me, was going to have me and my son murdered. So me and Draco made our own plan to kill Narcissa before she killed us. Draco was hesitant at first because he did love his mother, but at times he saw what she would do to me and how she could effect him too. She was two-sided you see. But soon Draco came around when he caught her having sex with that filthy bar keep at The Three Broomsticks. He said she just laughed in his face and they continued their actions right in front of him like he wasn't even there." Lucius started his confession, but it was more like Draco's confession. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't wait to see Draco next and to get his side of the story. Either way, that bastard was going to get the Dementors Kiss along with Snape and hopefully Lucius someday after he served his years in Azkaban.

"Go on." Ron urged and Lucius sighed irritated.

"So Draco bribed Narcissa to come with him to visit Severus one night, telling her he had some potion ingredients to pick up for a potion he was practicing on. He said they would Apparate to London and then walk the rest of the way to Severus's house. As they walked over the bridge before you reach London, Draco hit her over the head, and as she lie on the ground, looking up at her only son, the one she had betrayed, Severus came up from the other side of the bridge and raised his wand and Avada Kedvra her." Lucius stopped there, every kind of emotion running in his eyes right in front of Harry and Ron.

"Why did Draco and Snape kill Katie Bell and Oliver Wood?" Harry asked hoarsely. Lucius licked his lips and leaned back against his chair.

"Draco and Severus weren't alone that night when they murdered Narcissa. It seems a couple picked that night, that very moment to have a nice romantic stroll under the moonlight. They saw them murder her and Draco quickly fixed their memories so they wouldn't remember what they had seen. But Severus knew that Katie was a Healer, and was worried that maybe some bits and pieces of her memory might start coming back to her. Severus also knew that Narcissa visited her father in St. Mungo's and lied to Katie Bell and Ginny Weasley. She faked her innocence, becoming something like friends with the young girls, fooling them. You see, Narcissa did that to her father, that's why he's not there. His body is, but his mind isn't. She act like she was talkign to him, making fake whispers for the both of them, making the Healers and doctors think there was hope for her father, when in reality, there really wasn't. Narcissa was always a little sick in the head. I guess she gets that from the Black side." At this Harry reached for his wand to curse Malfoy, but this time Ron stopped him. He shook his head and silentlyl told him to put his wand away. Ron looked back at Malfoy. "Finish your confession." He stated firmly. Lucius rolled his eyse and continued. "Severus killed Katie Bell, and Draco killed Oliver. Short and simple. That's all I have to say." Lucius stopped there and smirked that infamous Malfoy smirk at Harry and Ron. "Poor souls never even saw it coming." He smarted off and Ron had had enough. He punched Lucius right of his chair with a dreadful CRACK. He leaned over Lucius and pointed his wand at his throat.

"I should kill you right here right now you piece of shit." Ron snarled, and Harry grabbed him, taking him off Lucius.

"Ron..." Harry started but Ron shrugged him off.

"I've had enough. I want to see Draco... _Now_." Ron said in a low voice that scared Harry. Harry nodded and left Lucius on the ground. He grabbed Ron's arm and steered him towards the cell door.

"We're done here. But don't think this is the last of it Malfoy. The worse is yet to come." Harry spat and unlocked the cell door. Ron turned back to look at the bleeding Malfoy and smirked evilly.

"It seems that you've went from riches to rags." Lucius glared at him as he left the room, smirk still on his face, and locked it behind him.

**A/N: Well I hope that cleared everything up for everybody and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as everything has been revealed!! Draco's side of the story will be in the next and final chapter so check that out tomorrow!! Also, im SO sad that this story has come to an end!! This is my most reviewed story and everyone's favorite of mine and I am truly touched!! I thank EVERY single of ya'll for being a part of this story and for turning it into such a great success!! SO THANK YOU EVERYONE!! You all are great readers, supporters and reviewers!! And now I have a question for everyone!! In book 7 do you think Snape will be loyal or do you think he will betray again? Answer that in your reviews because im just curious what everyone thinks!! I personally think he will betray!! I mean the man killed Dumbledore!! How can he NOT betray?! But then again you never know!! Thank you as always for reading and reviewing!!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay I've been writing and re-writing this last chapter it's ridiculous But it's FINALLY done so enjoy the last chapter of "New Beginnings**"!!

Harry and Ron stood outside Draco's cell, trying to regain their composure from questioning Lucius.

"I can't believe Draco and Snape..." Ron murmured. Harry sighed and rested his head against the wall.

"I know. But in a way I think we should have expected it you know?"

"Yeah, I guess. But then again we couldn't have known. Draco has been keeping himself from the public's eye for quite sometime now, and Snape... Well Snape was just supposed to be teaching Potions! Not running around at night killing people! It's unreal!" Ron stated, red coming back into his face. Harry patted his shoulder.

"It's all over now Ron. It's all over now." Ron nodded his head slowly and looked at Harry again.

"Let's get this over with with Malfoy and quick." Ron said cracking his knuckles. Before Harry could say anything else Ron stated very seriously, "If Malfoy says anything smart im popping him. Don't try and stop me this time." Harry nodded his head.

"Same goes for me." He said and they both walked into Draco's cell.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Draco sat at a similar table like his father was sitting at, looking down at his hands. He looked up at Harry and Ron as they entered, his eyes going wide. He stood up and held up his hands, fear in his eyes. Harry and Ron exchanged weird glances. Draco Malfoy never acted like this. He never acted like he was scared. But now he was. It was shocking. Right then and there Harry knew Draco had murdered all those people along with Snape. His eyes grew hard once again as he walked closer to Draco.

"Why did it have to be you two!" Draco yelled, backing up against the wall, his hands still raised like they were going to pound him any second.

"Because we're the best Aurors The Ministry has Malfoy! I thought you would have known that!" Harry yelled back, Ron right at his side as they moved closer and closer to Malfoy's now trembling form.

"Everything my father told you is true! I DID IT!" Draco screamed, now crumpling to the floor, weird noises erupting from his gaping mouth. Harry and Ron both smirked at each other in triumph. Draco Malfoy had cracked more easily then they thought he would.

"Well that's great news for us but bad news for you Malfoy. Now tell us were Snape is!" But before Draco could answer them Kingsley and Lupin burst threw the cell door, Severus Snape in their clutches.

"We got him Potter! The last one to be sent to Azkaban." Kingsley stated proudly. Lupin grinned at Harry and Ron. They couldn't help but grin back. They turned their attention back on Draco and rushed over to him, grabbing him by his robes and hauling him up roughly from the floor.

"You better believe we're going to hand deliver you to Azkaban, and you better believe we're all going to be there for the Dementors Kiss!" Harry hissed into Draco's ear, Draco moaning with fear, eyes wide with terror.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The rest of the night consisted of taking the murders to Azkaban, filling out forms and finally going home to loved ones. Harry finally Apparated to his and Ginny's flat at two in the morning. Ginny was still up, waiting for him on the couch. When she heard that familiar _POP _she jumped up from the couch and into Harry's awaiting arms. She pulled back, looking into his emerald green eyes that seemed relived that the whole murder case was finally closed.

"Are you okay?" She asked him softly. Harry gave her a small smile and nodded his head.

"Yes." He kissed her missing the way her lips felt against his. "I'm just glad this is all over." He murmured against her lips. Ginny sighed contently.

"Me too." She said. She stared at him anxiously, a mixture of fear and remembering filled her eyes. Harry looked at her worriedly.

"What is it Gin?" He asked, running a hand through her hair, his hand coming to rest on her cheek.

"Draco could have killed me Harry. Any of the times I was with him..." She started but she stopped, closing her eyes. Tears streamed from her eyes, Harry wiping them away.

"But he didn't Gin. He didn't and now he's locked away. Malfoy along with his father and Snape will receive the Dementors Kiss in two weeks. We won't ever have to worry, or think about them again." Harry whispered, and Ginny opened her eyes. Harry knew she didn't have to speak. He knew what she was saying just by looking into her eyes.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So they all are going to have The Kiss preformed on them?" Hermione asked Ron the next morning.

"Yeah. Good riddins I say." Ron mumbled, and looked up at Hermione in surprise. "You didn't hit me." He gaped. Hermione's arm was perched on the table, her head resting in her hand. She shrugged.

"I agree with you Ron. That's why I didn't hit you." She said and Ron smirked.

"Wow." Was all he could say. Hermione let out a soft chuckle.

"Your telling me." Silence. "What now?" She asked quietly. Ron stared at her, wondering what she meant.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Hermione sighed and sat back up in her chair, staring at him intently.

"Where will our lives go from here? I mean after all that happened, im just curious what will happen now." She said, her eyes never leaving his. Ron looked down, breaking the eye contact and now he shrugged.

"I really don't know. I mean we have to go on with our lives of course." He said and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I know that Ron. I'm talking about us mainly. Where do you and I go from here?" She asked softly, Ron's eyes now looking back up into her brown ones. He saw determination, and longing, but longing for what? Then it hit him. He really could be daft sometimes.

"Hermione are you saying?" He started but stopped when Hermione nodded her head abruptly.

"Yes Ron. I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, have children and grow old with you." She said a smile on her face now. Ron's own smile erupted onto his face and he got up from his chair across the table and walked over to Hermione and kneeled down in front of her.

"I want all those things too Hermione. More than you could ever imagine." He took her hand in his, "Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?" Hermione laughed and nodded her head, standing up with Ron.

"Yes Ron, yes I'll marry you!" Ron scooped her up in his arms and hugged her close, never wanting to let her go.

** Four Weeks Later**

The announcement of Hermione and Ron's engagement had everyone in high spirits. The whole Weasley family couldn't have been more happier that their youngest son was finally marrying his school sweetheart and love of his life. Hermione and Ron had decided to get married as soon as they could, and planned a wedding on March the 10th.. They only had one month to go. Now everyone was at The Burrow for nice afternoon lunch. Harry and Ginny sat outside on the little brick wall that surrounded the back yard and Mrs. Weasley's garden. Harry stood between Ginny's legs, telling her something funny, causing her to throw back her head with laughter, her flaming red hair billowing in the breeze. Harry loved how her face lit up when she was happy, and how her sweet laughter filled his ears. Bill and Fleur, who had made their own little announcement two weeks ago of Fleur being pregnant, sat inside the kitchen talking to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley as they bustled around the kitchen preparing that afternoons lunch. Fred and George Weasley sat in the living room, talking to Charlie about their newest gags they made and laughing at Charlie's horrified expression. Hermione and Ron stood in the opening to the kitchen, holding each others hands, and watching Mr. And Mrs. Weasley bustling about the kitchen, each of them thinking about how time will turn them into the old couple in front of them. Happy as ever and still madly in love.

"Gin?" Harry asked, taking her hands in his.

"Yeah?" She asked, her cheery smile never leaving her face.

"I wanted to ask you something." Harry said, looking into Ginny's smiling eyes.

"Well out with it then!" She teased, squeezing his hands. He chuckled.

"I know Hermione and Ron are getting married soon but I..." He stopped and looked over at the open back door to the kitchen. Inside he saw his best friends, grinning ear to ear and laughing heartily at something Bill was saying. He was so happy for them, that they were finally getting married and going to share a life with each other. He then looked back at Ginny who had followed his gaze and laughed softly to herself at seeing everyone inside so happy. Harry wanted that for him and Ginny too. He wanted to marry her, share a life and children with her.

"Ginny will you marry me?" He asked suddenly, Ginny snapping her attention back on him. Her mouth formed a little 'O' shape and she stared at him.

"What?" She breathed. Harry swallowed.

"I said will you marry me?" He repeated, now becoming very nervous. Then he saw it. He saw the familiar shining in her eyes, and a huge, beaming smile spreading across her angelic features.

"Oh Harry... Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" She said softly, and threw herself in his awaiting arms. He had become the most happiest man alive in that moment. Ginny leaned back and kissed him soundly on the lips. "What took you so long?" She whispered against his lips. Harry chuckled and kissed her again.

"I don't really know. I guess just waiting for the perfect timing." He said. Ginny smiled.

"Well you timed it just right." She said and hugged him again. "Come on, lets go tell everyone!" She said, taking his hand and leading him back inside the lopsided house.

"I told her not to!" Bill was saying as Ginny and Harry walked inside the house, Ginny beaming.

"Guess what?" She said loudly, getting everyone's attention. Everyone looked at her. "Me and Harry are getting married!" She said excitedly and the kitchen erupted with squeals, cheers, and laughter. Fred, George, and Charlie entered the kitchen, smiling and patting Harry on the back while giving Ginny a hug. Harry stepped back and took in everything around him and smiled. Yep, this was defiantly the start of a New Beginning!

**A/N: So there you have it folks!! The ending!! I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story, it meant a lot to me!! I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed typing it!! I truly love this story and how he ended!! I know some of you are going to say "Well you could pull off a sequel!" but im not going to make a sequel im just going to leave it at that!! But thank you once again and please review!! And a new story is on the way )!!**

**Until next time my faithful readers!!**

**OfLoveAndLust**


End file.
